


Three's A Party

by IlluminateTheSparks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A WILD RIDE, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, Crack Fic, Funny, Gay Sex, Louis isn't easy, M/M, Male on Male, Other Twin tops too, Partying, Private School, Prostitution, Rich Harry, Sassy Louis, Smut, THOSE white pants, The Styles Twins, Top Harry, Twincest, Twins have to work for what they want, Violence, clubs, i think, idk yet, long fic, may change my mind, non-plot twist ending, pinning, slight drug usage, this should be interesting, welcome back to the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateTheSparks/pseuds/IlluminateTheSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who is that?" Harry questions to no one in particular.<br/>Liam looks to where his best friend is pointing, and snorts when he sees who Harry is looking at.<br/>"That's Louis Tomlinson." He reveals.<br/>"He's quite..." Harry starts, but Liam cuts him off.<br/>""Short?" Liam guesses, then chuckles to himself because the lad is quite short.<br/>"Yummy." Harry finishes his earlier statement.<br/>When Liam notices the lust in his best mates' eyes, all he can do is roll his own while muttering a quiet, "Good luck with that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Your fav author is back, tell a friend, *Just joking*  
> So let me clarify some things-I decided to write this fic for a couple of reasons: 
> 
> 1) I wanted to write my own version of a Styles Twin fic. I know this fic has been done before, MANY TIMES, but I do plan on putting a spin/twist to this fic that will definitely be different. For example, Harry's twin will not be named Edward OR Marcel OR Henry, he'll be named: Jack.
> 
> 2) With all the negativity in the news lately, I wanted to write a positive fic that will make countless readers happy, while also supporting the LGBTQ community. Love is Love, and don't you ever forget it.
> 
> Also, Harry-aesthetically, looks like he did at the beginning of the TMH Tour. Reference pic here: http://www.maximumpop.co.uk/fashion-fix-harry-styles/  
> Jack-aesthetically, looks like Harry did at the end of 2015. Reference pic here: http://niallhorantheirish.tumblr.com/post/119213345877/harry-styles-enjoys-sunday-morning-coffee-in-los
> 
> As usual, I do not know or own One Direction in any way, shape, or form. This fic is for fun, and the personalities/actions in it do not correlate with the personalities/actions of 1D in real life.
> 
> *Do NOT copy my work. There is a patent in pending for this fic, and any copiers will get sued, FYI*
> 
> Now that that's all said, and done, let this fic begin.

The Styles' are quite infamous around England. The family is known for being one of the wealthiest, and is also known for throwing the most lavish parties. Kids, adults, and even elder people, all dream of one day attending a party thrown by the Styles', where the flowing champagne and caviar is never ending. While the majority of England adore the matriarch of the Styles' household: Anne, the prize possessions of this family are the twins. Infamously known as the Styles Twins.

Harry and Jack were kings of their high school, and ruled rightfully so. With their right hand man, and best friend: Liam, by their side, all three of them ruled the school and reaped the benefits of having such power, and wealth. Harry and Jack weren't afraid to throw money around, especially if it meant that they got whatever they wanted. Liam on the other hand, was more than happy to save his inheritance, and work hard for what he wanted. Harry and Jack were fine with this. Fine with having a best friend that was more reserved than them, because Liam was a great guy who they'd known since they were kids. Plus, Liam's lackluster personality complemented Harry and Jack's "too bright at times" personalities.

When high school ended for the trio, it was only befitting that they all attended the same private university together: Dartsmith University. With Harry and Jack's money, along with their family connections, they easily got accepted into the University. And with all of the hard work Liam did throughout high school, he was easily accepted as well.

While Liam was more excited for the academic aspect of starting University, Harry and Jack were more excited to move away from their parents so that they could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. No more curfews, and no more pestering questions from their parents. Once uni started, they'll be able to do whatever they please, and the twins planned on taking full advantage of their freedom.

When the trio found out that Liam's boyfriend, Zayn, who attended a neighboring high school, got accepted into Dartsmith as well, they all celebrated by throwing a massive party that left the Styles' household trashed, and left the fours boys with hangovers that lasted for days. When Anne and her husband Dave came home the next day to see their household trashed, they weren't surprised. They simply wished with all their might, that the new school year would start soon, so that they would be able to send their sons off. Both parents wished that uni would make their sons grow up and get serious about something, for once in their lives. Little did they know though, that it wouldn't be uni that would make their sons grow up, but actually a certain someone.

*****

Louis has never had an easy life. His parents have always struggled with money, especially due to the fact that Louis has four other siblings. He's had to mature at an early age because his parents relied on him to take care of his four sisters. Louis has had to dedicate his early teenage years to his family, and he's perfectly fine with that. He likes helping, in any way, shape, or form.

While kids his age were partying, smoking weed, and having sex, Louis was at home, taking care of kids. In high school, no one really cared to associate with him. He always had pursuers from guys and girls alike, but they only wanted one thing from him: sex. Louis always knew he had a desirable body, but casual sex wasn't his thing. He always wanted something deeper. Something more meaningful. And once people at his high school realized that he wasn't going to put out, they usually shunned him. Don't get it wrong, Louis had boyfriends in the past, but they never really lasted long due to one reason or another.

But Louis didn't care to be popular in high school. As long as he had his best mate Niall, then he was perfectly content. He breezed through school with high ranked grades in all of his subjects, which made him top of his class, with Niall right under him. At his graduation he gave what he thought was a great Valedictorian speech, but once he looked out across the crowd and saw all of his peers' bored faces, he decided to wrap things up quickly, and leave. And while Niall later congratulated him on his speech, he couldn't help but notice that his peers were either jealous of his success, or salty that he never put out.

All of that didn't matter though, because once the summer was over, Niall and Louis started their first year at Dartsmith University. One of the most prestigious, ivy league schools in the country. The two of them shared a dorm room for that first year, and worked hard to maintain great grades so that their scholarships were never taken away.

They both quickly realized that college was nothing like high school, and Louis and Niall revealed in that fact. While they were outcasts in high school for whatever reasons, in college they were actually popular. Niall was infamous on campus due to his singing abilities, and his happy-go-lucky attitude. Everyone wanted to be Niall's friend because of his infectious smile, and seemingly bright personality.

Louis was infamous around campus for being charming, smart, and fit. Everyone knew who he was because of his boisterous laugh, and dazzling personality. If you were hanging out with Louis, then you were bound to have a good time, no matter what. He was also known around campus as the boy that was extremely hard to have sex with. Louis turned down each and every one of his pursuers, and if he did give someone a rare chance, that person usually never made it past the first date. Louis was known for having high expectations, and no other guy was able to surpass them. Yet.

The first two years of Niall and Louis' college career ended quickly, and next thing they knew, it was their junior year. They decided to get an apartment that was a two minute walk from campus, together. This apartment was their home away from home, and while they missed their families dearly, they both were happy to start college, because they would get their freedom back once again.

****

This home away from home is where Louis and Niall are currently. Unpacking their belongings in hopes of adding a special touch to their new apartment.

"Where should we put this lamp?" Louis questions as he holds a rather large, bright green lamp in his right hand. When he doesn't get a response, he decides to walk the five steps it takes to enter the kitchen from the living room. Niall is supposed to be unpacking the plates and cups, and putting them in the cabinets. The sight that Louis is met with proves that Niall is not doing what he's supposed to.

"What the hell are you doing?" Louis asks. Niall is bent over with a stack of plates in his hand. From what Louis can tell, it looks like Niall is trying to store the dishes under the sink.

"Putting the dishes away. Duh." Niall casually responds. He places the dishes in the cabinet that's under the sink, and straightens back up. When he turns around to look at Louis, he's met with the sight of his best friend standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, and his hip cocked to the side.

"What?" Niall questions. He should probably mentally prepare himself for one of Louis' sassy remarks. Probably.

"Who the hell puts dishes under a sink?" Louis wonders. He throws his hands up in exasperation, and sighs. Niall is so fucking weird.

"Um I do. That's where they go at home." Niall reveals.

Louis just rolls his eyes, and sighs again. "We are not keeping those dishes there. Move them to a top cabinet please."

"Okay. But don't come crying to me when I put the dishes to high up, and you can't reach them." Niall says next. He picks the stack of plates back up, and places them in a top cabinet.

"Are you calling me short?" Louis asks. He doesn't like it when people comment on his height.

"Well you are." Niall whispers as if its some secret that Louis is only five feet, five inches.

"Fuck you." Louis venomously spits. He flips Niall the bird and stomps out of the kitchen. Leaving Niall to chuckle to his retreating back.

"Are we having our first fight in our new apartment?" Niall questions loudly so that Louis can hear him from the living room.

"Fuck you!" Louis screams as a response. The only thing that can be heard after that is Niall's wild laughter.

****

A couple of hours later, Niall and Louis are headed to the student union of their university, decked out in orientation staff uniforms. Since they're well known around campus, the dean of students personally asked them to welcome the new students to the university, by helping with orientation.

While Niall and Louis would much rather spend their time doing something else other than giving tours to snobby freshman, they ultimately agree to help, because you can't really say no to the dean, now can you?

They enter the student union, and are ushered to the auditorium, where they sneak in quietly. They have to stand beside the stage and wait until the dean is done with giving his speech, before guiding a walking tour of the university. From where Louis and Niall stand, every new student can seem them. And Louis instantly feels when someone's stare lasts a lot longer than the other freshman's stares.

****

"Who is that?" Harry questions to no one in particular. He makes sure to keep his voice down due to the fact that the dean hasn't finished his speech yet.

Liam looks to where his best friend is pointing, and snorts when he sees who Harry is looking at. "That's Louis Tomlinson." He reveals.

"He's quite..." Harry starts but Liam cuts him off.

"Short?" Liam guesses, then chuckles to himself because the lad is quite short.

"Yummy." Harry finishes his earlier statement.

When Liam notices the lust in his best mates' eyes, all he can do is roll his own while muttering a quiet, "Good luck with that."

Harry either doesn't hear him, or doesn't care to comment on his statement, because there is silence after that. When the dean finally finishes his speech, the crowd quickly claps before the orientation leader is making her way across the stage before stopping at the mic. She thanks the dean for his "amazing" speech, then tells everyone that they are going to be sectioned off into groups, so that they can get a guided tour of the campus.

Harry doesn't even wait for someone to group him with a tour guide. He grabs Liam's hand, and leads him to the scrumptious looking tour guide, whose name is apparently: Louis. The two of them join the other group of students who have huddled around Louis, and excitement builds within Harry's chest.

"Where's Jack?" Harry hears Liam question. He just sighs, and says, "He didn't want to come. What about Zayn?"

Liam sighs as well, and says, "Didn't want to come either."

Harry is about to question why their significant others are so lazy, when his attention is being drawn away from Liam, and towards Louis. The really fit lad is introducing himself, and is leading the group of freshman outside of the student union to begin the tour. He truly is a sight for sore eyes, Harry thinks as he ogles Louis' bum while they're walking. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for you lovelies! 
> 
> Also, please don't hesitate to tell me when I've made a grammatical error. Even though I'm a stickler for grammar, I do make mistakes sometimes, so don't hesitate to point those mistakes out to me so that I can fix them. Thank you!

Louis is not going to lie. A certain freshman has managed to catch his eye, and leave him breathless, to be fucking honest. This doesn't happen...ever really. Where a guy catches his eye, and leaves him gasping for air, so Louis doesn't quite know what to do with himself. This freshman is among his group of students that he's giving a tour to.

This freshman is tall. He has to be at least five feet, nine inches. At least. He has the softest, and silkiest looking curls Louis has ever seen on either humans, or animals. Louis doesn't know if he wants to run his hands through the curls, or absolutely destroy them with his cum. Hmm...

This freshman is also the owner of a pair of rather large, yet slightly scary hands, and Louis has no doubt that they would absolutely be able to destroy him in the best possible way. This freshman is unrecognizable to Louis, but from the look of his outfit, Louis would guess that the freshman is really rich. The curl haired giant is wearing ripped black skinny jeans that probably cost more than Louis monthly rent. To match his jeans, the freshman is wearing a leopard print shirt, adorned with a forest green suede trench coat. He looks like he just got off the runway at a fashion show, and Louis is definitely having a hard time with focusing on his tour.

It doesn't help at all that the freshman is unashamedly checking Louis out every chance he has, and he's not even trying to be subtle about it at all. Unbelievable.

But Louis is a junior for fucks sake. He's a professional, and he will not be distracted by a curly haired God. He will give the best damn tour these freshman have ever been on goddammit. He's got this. Totally.

"And to the left, you'll see the Duncan Administration Building. This building is where you'll register for classes, find the dean's office, and come to if you have any complaints." Louis explains. He purposefully keeps his eyes off of a certain freshman who has decided to make his way to the front of the crowd with a puppy looking boy following close behind him.

Louis is about to clear his throat, and continue on with the tour when he gets a question from the crowd. "What is the name of this building, again?"

Louis looks at who asked the question, and isn't surprised to see that the curly haired freshman has asked it. Great.

"Duncan." Louis says quickly and averts his eyes. He will stay composed. He will.

"Can you spell that for me?" The curly haired freshman asks yet another question.

"Of course." Louis says as professionally as possible, then spells out the name. "D-U-N-C-A-N."

The curly haired freshman smirks, then adds, "Can you spell that for me again?"

Louis' patience is dwindling by the minute. He doesn't care how fit this freshman is. He's got a tour to give, and this freshman is prohibiting him from doing that. So instead of being polite and professional, by spelling the name again, he asks, "Is that really necessary?"

The curly haired lad just smirks even wider, if that's possible, then says very casually, "No. I just like watching your mouth move."

Which, what the fuck? Who says that during a tour?

The blunt statement stuns Louis for a moment, before he's composing himself once again, and responding with a sharp, "Right. Let's continue with the tour then."

When Louis has turned around, and has started walking again, he hears someone whisper behind him, "What the fuck, Harry?" Louis doesn't know whose voice that is, but when he hears that same deep-gravely voice (that had just told Louis that he likes watching his mouth move) whisper, "What? He's so fucking fit. I couldn't help it." Louis automatically knows who Harry is.

After the debacle with Harry, Louis keeps the tour tight, and short. He doesn't give Harry a chance to ask him another question, and when the tour is finally finished, he breathes a sigh of relief, and let's the freshman go with a wave goodbye, and quick good luck.

Right when his tour group is about to disperse, he sees Harry give him a wink. Louis tries really hard to not roll his eyes, but in the end loses, and does so anyway. Harry is gorgeous but if he thinks that Louis will easily fall for his charm, or cheekiness, he is sadly mistaken. Louis is in his junior year, and has too much to worry about, like getting internships, and preparing to graduate. Basically he doesn't have time for a curly haired freshman that decides flirting with him in the middle of a campus tour is okay.

He waits until all of the freshman have completely left before he heads back to his own apartment. He looks forward to taking his tacky orientation staff uniform off, and putting on some joggers. He's also starving. He should force Niall into making him dinner in their new kitchen. The Irish lad totally would, especially if Louis started pouting. No one can resist Louis' pout. No one.

Louis is contemplating on whether he wants stew for dinner, or burgers, when he bumps into a hard body. He looks up from where he was watching the sidewalk as he walked (a terrible habit of his) and looks at the last face he ever wanted to see.

"Oh great. It's you again." Louis disdainfully says to Harry. He watches as a look of confusion flits across Harry's face.

"Excuse me?" Harry asks, confirming that he is in fact confused. Louis can't believe this. Is the curly haired lad really going to act like he didn't just try to flirt with him a few minutes ago.

"What? You're going to act like you don't know who I am, now?" Louis practically seethes.

"I don't know who you are." Harry reveals, and Louis can't believe what he's hearing. If this is some sick joke to get into Louis' pants it isn't working. It's just making Louis pissed off. He's pissed off, and tired, and hungry, and damn when did he turn into a hormonal pregnant lady?

"You're unbelievable Harry. You were flirting with me not twenty minutes ago." Louis sighs. He's tired. Did he mention that already?

A look of understanding finally flits across Harry's face, and Louis is prepared for Harry to say that this is all a joke, but what comes out of his mouth is something Louis was not prepared for at all.

"Well, my brother does work quick. Now doesn't he? Hi, I'm Jack. Harry's twin." Jack explains. 

Louis should probably clean his ears out, because  _what?_ There's two of them? Two curly haired, big handed, tall as fuck Gods walking around this campus? Going to this University?  _WHAT?!_

Upon further inspection, Louis realizes that Jack has longer curly hair, which will be great for pulling during sex-wait no. Stop thinking like that Louis. Goddammit. Jack also has more tattoos if Louis isn't mistaken. He can see an abundance of them on his left arm, and can definitely see a butterfly? Moth? on his abdomen-thanks to Jack's sheer shirt, along with...what are those? Palm leaves? on his lower hips...

Lord have mercy on Louis' soul.

When Louis realizes that Jack still has his hand out stretched, waiting for a handshake, Louis gives him one while stuttering out, "T-Twins?"

Jack chuckles and releases Louis' hand once the handshake is over. "Yes. Twins." He confirms.

"Oh." Is all Louis can say, really. He's never met twins this....good looking before. Usually one twin is more good looking than the other, But Harry and Jack are equally hot. Holy Hell.

"So my brother was flirting with you? I must say, he does have great taste. You're very....delectable." Jack compliments. Usually compliments like these would make Louis smirk, will adding a sassy, "I know."

But now. Now his senses are having a sensory overload, and he has actually lost his mind. He's sure of it.

All he can do in this moment is shake his head repeatedly, and run away. Towards his apartment, where he knows he'll find solace. And fuck, running away? Really? Is Louis twelve again, or...

Louis hears Jack yell, "It was nice meeting you!" to his retreating back. Louis gives some kind of half-assed wave in response, and when he reaches his apartment in no time at all, he quickly unlocks his front door, slams it shut, and locks it.

He's bending over by the front door, catching his breath when he feels a hand clap down on his shoulder. The movement catches him by surprise and he jumps several feet into the air in fright.

"Jesus Lou. A bit skittish much?" Niall questions.

Louis breaths a sigh of relief when he realizes that it's just Niall. He doesn't know what he was expecting. One of the twins to pop out of no where? What a joke.

Louis straightens up from his bent position, and says, "Nope. Just surprised me, is all."

"Right." Niall comments, then adds, "So how was your tour with the freshies?"

Louis groans loudly at Niall's question, and answers with a, "You don't even want to know."

Niall laughs loudly at Louis' answer, then says, "That bad huh?"

Louis can only nod at this point.

"Well I had a shit time too, if that makes ya feel any better. Those freshies are a right pain in the arse. That's for damn sure." Niall is shaking his head quickly, as if he's recounting all of today's horrific events, all at once.

"Yeah." Louis agrees. Well he probably isn't not wrong. He has a feeling that Harry and Jack are going to be in a pain in his arse. Whether that's figuratively or literally, he doesn't know. Only time will tell, Louis guesses.

"Anyway. Make me food please, Ni?" Louis whines, then adds a pout for added affect.

"Fine." Niall relents easily enough. Told ya. The pout always works. "What do you want?"

"Burgers!" Louis shouts excitedly like a child.

Niall just smiles fondly, then says, "Of course. Anything for you Lou."

Louis can only preen as he watches Niall take off towards the kitchen. There's no doubt that he's about to make the best burgers. And they'll all be for Louis. Yay!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Jack may be my new addiction. Anyone else?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got asked what Louis looks like in this fic & now I'm disappointed in myself for not thinking of adding a reference pic alongside Harry & Jack's. Nonetheless here is what Louis is supposed to look like: http://www.billboard.com/articles/news/6538855/louis-tomlinson-is-starting-his-own-record-label
> 
> Another new chapter today. Yay?

It's the first day of classes, and Louis absolutely hates everything. It's just not his day today, and he honestly doesn't know what he's done to deserve this kind of bad karma. First, his alarm never went off this morning, which meant that he was late to his first class of the day. It didn't help that Niall was hogging the bathroom this morning, either.

When Louis banged on the bathroom door, with only ten minutes to shower and get-dressed before he had to leave for class, screaming for Niall to hurry the fuck up, the response he got back was Niall yelling, "Girls don't like dirty boys Louis!" Which....what? Since when does Niall care about his appearance. He's always been single, and will probably always be eternally single.

Louis would question Niall's sanity but he doesn't have time for that, so instead he opens the door, discards his clothing, and climbs into the shower behind Niall. Fuck being polite. He's late for shits sake.

The girlish scream that Louis hears doesn't surprise him at all. Neither does the following question that Niall asks. "What the fuck Lou?"

"You were taking too long, and I need to leave." Louis says as an explanation and simple pushes Niall aside, and uses the shower. Niall should be used to his antics by now. It's not like this is the first time that they've showered together. Niall just huffed and got out of the shower, explaining that he was finished anyway.

After Louis showered and got dressed as quickly as possible, he ran out of his apartment and booked it to his first class. He was only five minutes late when he barged through the classroom doors, but that didn't stop the professor from glaring at him during the duration of the class period. It does not look good to be late on your first day of classes. Let alone being late to your first class of the day, on your first day of classes.

After class ended, Louis had a little break before the next one, and decided to grab a coffee from the coffee shop on campus. He hadn't had breakfast yet, and was looking forward to having a pipping hot latte in one hand, and a chocolate croissant in the other. Louis wasn't surprised though, when the barista makes his latte order wrong, and gives him a regular croissant, instead of the chocolate one he paid for. Instead of complaining about his wrong order, he just took the items and ate them as is.

Basically he was having a shit day, and all Louis wanted to do was go back to his apartment and sleep for an eternity. He couldn't exactly do that yet, because he still had one more class for the day: Philosophy 2002.

Don't ask why Louis is a junior, yet is taking a sophomore level course. Okay, he'll tell you. He's supposed to be in all junior level courses, or senior level courses by now, but his academic adviser is a dumb bitch, and forgot to inform Louis that Philosophy 2002 was a required course for his major. So here Louis is, walking to that class briskly, in hopes that he won't be late to yet another class today.

When he finds the building he's looking for, he opens the front doors and practically jogs to his classroom that's on the second floor. The thought of being able to relax before the class begins is what spurs Louis' quick movements.

He walks into the lecture style classroom, and chooses to sit more towards the back, yet off to the side so that he doesn't have to worry about moving out of people's way.

He sits down in his seat with a sigh and pulls out his phone to scroll through his social media accounts. He manages to respond to Niall's rude tweet about what had occurred in the shower this morning, and checks his emails, before there's a person standing over him. And this is why he chose to sit at the farthest seat on the side, so that he didn't have to deal with people today, but alas, here he is: trying to mind his own business, yet he can't because out of all the seats in the classroom, someone wants to sit right next to him. Go figure.

Louis looks up from his phone to see a gorgeous boy smirking at him. More specifically, to see Harry smirking at him. Louis internally groans, and his eyes widen in shock. What cruel joke is this? Why is Louis so unlucky today? Who did he fuck over so bad, that karma had to come and fuck him up just as badly? What is Louis' life these days?

"Hi Louis!" Harry says cheerfully, and sits right next to Louis. A little too close to Louis, might he add.

"How did you know my name?" Louis wonders. Genuinely concerned that Harry is stalker.

"From the tour around campus, remember?" Harry answers as if Louis is the crazy one. Oh. Right.

"But I'll tell you a secret." Harry starts again. "I knew your name before the tour. It seems as if everyone on this campus knows who you are."

Louis guesses that's true. He doesn't want to admit that he already knows Harry's name, because of overhearing it, so he asks, "And your name is?"

"Harry. Harry Styles." Harry answers and holds his hand out for a handshake. Louis shakes his hand, and wonders why Harry's last name sounds so familiar. He's about to ask why, when he's interrupted by someone approaching the duo.

"What the fuck Harry. Why did you leave me?" Jack asks. Him and Harry were supposed to walk to class together, but Harry left their apartment early in search for breakfast, and left Jack behind. How rude. He glares at Harry for a quick moment, then looks at Louis. His eyes light up instantly and Louis immediately wants to know why.

"Oh hello. Again." Jack says to Louis.

"Hi Jack." Louis responds politely. Harry is gazing between the two as if he's trying to figure something out. A couple of seconds pass before he questions, "You two know each other? How?"

"The other day we bumped into each other. Literally." Louis answers. He's got two sets of piercing greens eyes on him and he's sweating. Since when did it get so fucking hot in this lecture hall?

"Oh. Well this is Louis." Harry tells Jack. An instant smirk appears on Jack's face.

" _The_ Louis? Well, it's nice to formally meet you." Jack tells Louis. He takes a seat on Louis' other side, which makes it to where Louis is sandwiched between the two. Cool. Awesome. Fantastic.

 Louis would question why he's not just Louis, but  _The Louis_ , however he doesn't get the chance to because the professor has started lecturing and Louis should probably start taking notes. Like right now.

When he goes to reach for his book bag that holds his laptop that he'll use to take notes with, his shirt slides up, thus exposing his lower back. Jack and Harry notice this, and smirk at each other.

Louis has the prettiest, tannest, and most flawless skin the twins have ever seen, and Harry can't help himself when he places his hand over the heated skin of Louis' lower back.

The coldness of Harry's hand makes Louis yelp in surprise and discomfort. The professor immediately turns to where Louis is sitting and asks, "Mr. Tomlinson, is there an issue?"

Louis' cheeks sport an embarrassing shade of red as he squeaks out, "No sir." to the professor. When he nods, and goes back to lecturing Louis turns to Harry and spits out, "Don't touch me."

Harry smirk turns into a full blown grin as he says, "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

Louis huffs, and scoots away from Harry. Which would be an ideal move any other time. Now however, him scooting away from Harry makes it to where he's also scooting closer to Jack.

Louis accidentally knocks elbows with said twin, and looks at him to apologize. He's met with an identical smirk as Harry's, and when Jack fucking winks at him, all apologies die on Louis' tongue. This class needs to end soon. Very fucking soon.

A couple of minutes pass before Louis is able to focus back on the professor lecturing. He has yet to take any notes today, thanks to two very distracting twins.

"Before you leave my class today, I want everyone to form a study group of three." The professor is saying right before he dismisses the class. Louis begins to panic because the twins are staring at him expectantly.

Louis can't do this. He will not let his grades suffer just because a pair of twins keep distracting him from his studies. He already knows how this is going to go. He'll form a group with Harry and Jack, and then once they're alone, the two of them will push and push at Louis' buttons. And Louis does not have the patience, nor time to go through that. He will not subject himself to that torture.

Before Louis can even begin to try to find a new group, or simply tell the professor that he won't need a study group, Harry and Jack are standing up. Which effectively cages Louis in.

"We should form a group." Harry recommends. Jack affirming with a nod of his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Louis says. He's not trying to sound rude, but he can't be in a group with the twins. Nope. Not going to happen.

"Why not?" Jack wonders. And yeah, Louis doesn't have an actual answer to that question. He has a feeling that the twins are going to drive him absolutely insane, but he can't tell them that, nor the professor. That's assuming that Harry and Jack do go to the professor to personally request that Louis be in their group. Which Louis doesn't have a doubt that the twins will go to that extreme if push came to shove. So instead of saying what is really on his mind, Louis explains, "I just think we'd be better off forming a group with other people."

Harry and Jack laugh uproariously at Louis' explanation. The shorter lad can't be serious. Can he?

"You can try to join another group, Louis. But Harry and I get everything we want, so we will have you in our group." Jack says ominously. He intertwines his hand with Harry's and the two of them walk out of the lecture hall-hand in hand.

Fuck. Louis is so screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think it's time for a party chapter. Don't you think?

The first week of school has ended for Louis, and to be honest, he's ready to let loose. It's been a stressful week to say the least. His professors seem to either love him or hate him. He honestly can't win over the professors that hate him, so he's simply given up. On top of professors despising him, Louis has had two major assignments due this week, that practically made him brain dead by the time they were finally completed.

And last, but certainly not least, on top of despising professors, and brain sucking projects that needed to be completed, Harry and Jack keep driving Louis up a fucking wall. Louis honestly doesn't get it. There are a lot of fit boys and girls walking around campus, so why can't Harry and Jack go bother one of them?

The twins have seem to make it their mission to personally pester Louis to no end. They keep invading Louis' personal space, and they seem to never have a mouth to brain filter. Always being a blunt as possible. At one point during the week, Jack insinuated that the three of them should have a threesome. Harry only made matters worse by explaining earnestly that he loves threesomes, and that he's sure Louis had the prettiest moans.

Which, okay. That's completely normal to say after you've known someone for only a few days. Not.

Basically the twins are pushing all of Louis' buttons, and his resolve is slowly but surely fading. It doesn't help that the twins met with their Philosophy professor to demand that Louis be a part of their study group. Louis knows this because he got an email this morning from said professor, stating that he will in fact be placed into a group with Harry and Jack.

Which if we're being honest here, that group will be more about Louis tutoring the twins than a cohesive study group, because naturally Louis is acing the class, and the twins would much rather flirt with Louis then focus, thus making their grades not that great.

So with Louis' stressful course load, pain in the ass professors, and having to deal with the two twins from hell, Louis is ready to let go. He's ready to have fun, and forget all about his problems. Even if it is just for a night.

Now Louis isn't a debby downer. There are some positive aspects to his life. For example, having one of the most popular fraternities on Dartsmith's campus, in the palm of his hand. The fraternity's president: Grant, has a huge crush on Louis. So he makes sure to personally invite Louis to all of the major parties.

Grant is a great guy. A true gentleman, Louis knows. The poor guy has had a crush on Louis since he started uni three years ago. He's been trying to take Louis out on a date since then. He's tall and buff. Has silky blonde hair, and the softest brown eyes Louis' ever had the pleasure of looking into.

Louis would love to give Grant a chance. But whenever they're around each other, Louis doesn't feel that spark. He doesn't feel that instant chemistry. Their conversations are lackluster, at best. Therefore, Grant comes across as more of a friend for Louis, than a lover. And that's just what Louis feels deep in his bones.

And Louis should probably tell Grant this. Let him down easy so that he'll stop pinning after someone he'll never have. But a selfish part of Louis doesn't want to do this. Doesn't want to tell Grant anything, because then he'll lose an admirer, and his access to the hottest parties on campus. So Louis would like to keep Grants attention on him, for now anyway.

There's no harm in leading a guy on, for a little longer, right?

This is the thought that spurred Louis into accepting the party invitation he got from Grant earlier today. The fraternity: Tri-Alpha, is throwing their traditional back to school rager. Which essentially means an endless supply of alcohol and drugs for all students that are invited.

Louis is beyond excited, to say the least. With Niall by his side, he has no doubt that he'll be able to let loose, have a great time, and get rid of all the pent up frustration that this week has brought him.

****

"What are you wearing tonight, Lou?" Niall asks as he sips on his beer. They're pregamming at their apartment. If it can even be called that because it's just the two them.

Louis takes a sip of his own beer to give himself a moment to think, before responding with, "Don't know. Why don't you pick out my outfit for me?"

Niall picking out Louis' outfit could either go wrong or right, but Louis is going to give Niall the benefit of the doubt, and let him pick out his outfit for him. And if Louis is letting Niall do this due to the fact that he's lazy and doesn't want to pick an outfit out himself then no one needs to know.

Niall's eyes light up immediately and he shouts out "Challenge accepted!" before sprinting off towards Louis' bedroom. Beer spilling out of his red solo cup along the way.

Louis giggles at Niall's antics and yells, "You better wipe up that beer when you're done! Also, I'm taking a shower first!"

Louis can faintly hear Niall's "whatever" as he makes his way to the bathroom. During his warm shower, Louis takes the time to manscape. He doesn't plan on having sex tonight, but removing a little excess body hair seems to be a necessity at the moment. What with his happy trail looking more like a happy forest.

When Louis is finally done with his shower, he climbs out to find Niall impatiently waiting in his room with a big grin on his face. Louis immediately regrets asking Niall to pick his clothes out for him.

"So what did you pick out for me?" Louis wonders as he makes his way to his bed.

"Well." Niall begins in a too professional voice. Are they suddenly on Project Runway or some shit? Louis wonders as Niall continues, "I think you should wear your white jeans, and this black shirt that's sheer at the top."

"Okay." Louis automatically agrees. Niall has picked out a great outfit. His white jeans hug all of the right curves, and they have to be worn commando. Which should be interesting. And the sheerness of the top shows off Louis' "It is what it is" tattoo. Lovely.

Niall cheers and actually pats himself on the back. What a loser. No wonder why he's single.

Louis laughs and shoos Niall out of his room. Demanding that Niall go get ready as well. "I want to be fashionably late. Not too late." Louis explains.

Niall just skips to the bathroom as a response, and turns the shower on.

Now that Louis is alone, he can get ready in peace.

****

Louis walks out of his bedroom fully dressed, and ready to go. When he walks into the living room, where Niall should be waiting for him, he hears a low whistle. Followed by a, "Damn Lou."

"What?" Louis asks. Concerned that he forgot to do something, or that he doesn't look as good as he thought.

His concern flies right out of the window however, when Niall says, "You look hot. Are you wearing underpants?"

Louis' cheeks flame up, and he ducks his head as he mutters out, "No. Is that obvious?"

Niall guffaws, then says, "Definitely obvious. But that's not a bad thing, now is it?"

Louis smirks at the question and shakes his head to confirm the fact that him not wearing underpants is definitely not a bad thing.

"Let's go!" Niall shouts, and leads Louis out of their apartment.

The frat house is only ten minutes from Louis and Niall's place, so they decide to walk.

Since their walk is filed with laughter and conversation, it feels as if it takes them half of the time to get to the frat house then it normally would. And next thing both boys know, they're standing at the front door, ringing the doorbell.

"Louis! Niall! Glad you two could make it." Grant greets them both. He gives Louis a longer than necessary hug and a completely unnecessary kiss on the cheek. He turns to Niall next, and simply gives him a fist bump.

Grant is already tipsy, if the kiss and hug are anything to go by. Usually he's not as forward, and tends to respect Louis' personal space. So the fact that Grant is being overly touchy-feely, confirms the fact that he's tipsy-if not drunk. Which also makes Louis realize that he needs to catch up. Like pronto.

Grant shows them where the alcohol is, the dance floor is, and where they can find molly if they choose to take any. Once he leaves them to go answer the front door again, Niall and Louis beeline it to where the alcohol is.

They're already tipsy from their pregamming so they know they won't need to consume that much more alcohol to get drunk.

Once they've made their drinks, Niall choosing to stick with beer, while Louis sips on a very fruity and very strong cocktail, they make their rounds around the house. Saying hi to all the people they know. 

Niall sees the beer pong tournament stationed in one of the rooms, and his eyes go big immediately. He tells Louis he's going to go play, and Louis wishes him luck before sauntering off on his own.

He eventually runs into one of his girlfriends: Sasha. She's been friends with Louis and Niall since their freshman year of college, and Louis absolutely adores her. Louis loves partying with her too, because she's a blast. She looks like a Russian supermodel, due to her long tan legs, blonde pin straight hair and crystal blue eyes. She has a red bandage dress on, and looks absolutely stunning tonight. 

"Sasha love. How are you?" Louis asks when he approaches her.

"Louis!" She screams, then adds, "I'm great now that you're here."

Louis laughs lightly, then says, "You're too sweet."

Sasha just smiles and states, "You look hot by the way!"

"Thank you love. Niall picked my outfit out." Louis explains.

"I should hire him to be my personal stylist." She jokes.

"I'm sure he'd love to be your stylist." Louis says, then adds, "But you don't need one. You look stunning tonight."

Sasha blushes then lets out a little giggle. "We should take some molly, then go dance!"

Louis loves this proposition, so he takes her hand, and leads her to where the molly is.

When they're both handed a pill by one of the frat boys, they down it quickly with their drinks. The pill goes down smoothly, and they thank the frat boy that gave it to them, before walking back to the dance floor.

It doesn't take but ten minutes for the pill to go into affect, and to start fully working. Flowing through their veins like their own blood would. Louis feels loose-limbed, and light on his feet, as he pulls Sasha to the dance floor.

The song that's currently playing, 6 Inch by Beyonce, is one of Louis' favorites, and him and Sasha squeal with delight.

They begin to sway their bodies to the music. Losing themselves within the melodic beat and enticing words.

When Sasha does a twirl, Louis slings an arm around her waist and brings her closer. Their bodies now swaying as one to the beat. Louis can only laugh at the jealous glares he's getting from some of the other guys on the dance floor. They all seem to envy the fact that Louis gets to dance with a gorgeous girl like Sasha, while they can't.

Deciding to put on a show, Louis gives Sasha's ass an experimental smack. The delightful squeal he gets as a response, has him throwing his head back in laughter.

Louis knows that if he were straight, Sasha would jump his bones in a heartbeat. But they both know that he's very much gay, so while their antics may come across as sexual, they're actually just innocent.

Louis is pulled out of his thoughts by a hard body sliding up behind him. A strong arm slides around his waist,  and pulls him away from Sasha. 

"Mind if I cut in?" Grant asks Louis.

Louis just nods his head, and tells Sasha that he's going to dance with Grant for a while. She kisses him goodbye, and gives him a parting wink as well, before sauntering off to go get another drink.

Grant and Louis grind on each other for a while. Louis' hips moving in tandem to the beat.

He doesn't keep track of how long they've been dancing for, but next thing he realizes, is he's making out with Grant. Their kisses are sloppy and may look pornographic to an outsider, but to Louis their kissing is just right. He's definitely going to blame the molly for his sudden need to make out with someone. 

****

The twins arrive at the Tri-Alpha "back to school rager" around midnight. They're terribly late, but then again, they didn't even plan on coming in the first place. They would've much rather went to a club in the city then to some frat party.

But Liam, being the persistent fuck that he is, convinced the twins to go to the frat party with him and Zayn. Claiming that it would be fun, and that it's a tradition to attend this party at the beginning of every school year.

Harry and Jack don't give a fuck about traditions, but agreed to go nonetheless. If there's free booze, and drugs, then the party can't be that horrible, now can it?

When they arrive to the party, they are greeted at the front door by someone named Grant. He honestly looks like a tool, to the twins. Like a douche bag, if Jack and Harry has ever seen one.

But when they find out that he is the president of the fraternity, it all makes sense. This Grant person shows them around before disappearing into the crowd of dancing bodies.

Jack immediately makes a beeline to where the drugs are, which is so typical of him. Harry decides he needs a drink first before he takes any drugs, so he makes a beeline to the kitchen where there is a full service bar.

After loosing Zayn and Liam within the crowd of students, the twins go off on their own and start mingling with some people. It isn't surprising to them that almost everyone knows who they were. And it really isn't surprising to see some of the frat boys treat them like royalty. Practically kissing Harry and Jack's asses.

The twins are about to determine that this party is a bust, when something catches their eye on the dance floor.

The sight that the twins are met with, has their blood boiling in an instant. Louis, their Louis, was currently shoving his tongue down that tool's...what's his name? Brent? Grant?...throat.

"What the fuck." Harry seethes.

Jack just tsks and says, "That's so disrespectful."

"What do we do?" Harry wonders. He's ready to rip some heads off if he has to. Louis is theirs. Doesn't everyone know that?

"I think we need to teach Louis a lesson about who he belongs to." Jack says ominously. He chugs the rest of his whiskey and throws his cup to the floor harshly.

Poor Louis has no idea about what's about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoomp there it is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has left comments on the past chapters. All of your words are very sweet, and even though I think I'm a shit writer, it's definitely reassuring to know that you guys are loving my work. So thanks for the love, lovelies.
> 
> As with my past fic: if you would like to read about something in this fic, then don't hesitate to let me know. I'm open for ideas.

Louis was having an amazing time at this party. He was currently still grinding on Grant, and he was loving the feel of Grant's big hands on his ass as they continued to make out. However, Louis' "molly bliss" didn't last for long, because one of Grant's frat brothers was approaching him. He tapped Grant on the shoulder and said, "There's an issue out front."

Grant immediately pulled away from Louis and said, "Shit. I'll be right back Louis. Don't go anywhere."

Louis could only nod as he watched Grant and his frat brother depart. He was completely fine with dancing on his own, so that's what he did. The molly spurred his movements, and his hips continued to sway to Britney Spears' Pretty Girls. He wasn't surprised when his solo dancing was interrupted by a pair of hands grabbing his waste, because that's usually how it went. It didn't matter where he was, club or house party, he always got approached quickly by a pursuer if he was dancing alone. Tonight was no different.

However, what was different about tonight, was that the hands on his hips were pulling him away from the dance floor, instead of pulling him towards a hard body like they usually did. When Louis looked up to see who his rude kidnapper was, he was met with a very frightening image.

Jack was glaring harshly at Louis as he continued to pull him through the crowd. His hands had moved from his hips to his arm now, as he pulled Louis along. He looked extremely pissed off, and Louis didn't know why. They were at a party, everyone was having fun, so why wasn't Jack having fun too?

Louis was brought to a set of stairs that he knew led to the second floor of the frat house. He also wasn't surprised to see Harry standing by the stairs with a hard look set on his face as well. He grabbed Louis' other arm, and him and Jack began to pull Louis up the stairs.

"Wh-where are we going?" Louis wondered. Finally being able to form a sentence after getting over his initial shock of being manhandled by two very mad looking twins.

"You're very disrespectful Louis. Anyone ever tell you that?" Jack asked harshly.

"I'm disrespectful?" Louis asked in disbelief. "What the hell did I do?"

"You belong to us, Louis. I thought Jack and I made that clear. But I guess we didn't." Harry completely bypassed Louis' question in favor of spitting his own harsh statement.

"What?" Louis was shocked and outraged at Harry's words. "I don't belong to you! I don't belong to anyone!"

Louis tried to wiggle out of Harry and Jack's firm grip but was unsurprisingly unsuccessful. The twins grip wasn't bruising, but it effectively diminished Louis' chance of escaping, that's for sure.

The twins brought Louis to an empty room, and pulled him inside. Once the door was closed, Harry locked it. Both of the twins turned to Louis and said, "Sit." while gesturing to the bed that was in the room.

Louis didn't know whose room this was, but he was pleased to see that it was very clean and smelled sanitary. Which was surprising considering that one of Grant's frat brothers probably owned this room.

"I'm not a fucking dog. You can't just tell me to sit, and expect me to automatically do it." Louis spit at the twins.

Both of the twins' eyebrows shot up into their hairlines at Louis' statement. No one has ever talked back to them, nor has anyone ever so blatantly disrespected the twins before, either. So this was new for them.

 "You sure do have a mouth on you." Jack said in disbelief.

"Fuck you." Louis spat next. He was livid. What kind of sick game are the twins playing? "If you're mad because I was having fun with another guy, then fuck you both. You don't own me."

"That's where you're wrong Louis. You're ours. Don't you know that we always get what we want? Thought the study group debacle would have proven that." Harry explained. 

Both of the twins continued to stand in front of Louis. Waiting to hear what the curvy lad had to say next.

"I am not yours. And I never will be!" Louis yelled in frustration. This isn't the nineteen hundreds, you can't just own someone. Louis sure as hell isn't a slave, and he sure as hell isn't owned by the twins either.

"Yes you are!" the twins roared back in unison.

"Now sit, or we'll make you sit." Jack threatened.

Louis doesn't know if he's genuinely scared to find out what will happen if he doesn't sit, or if the molly he took earlier, along with the arguing have completely drained his energy. But either way, Louis decides to sit on the bed with a sigh.

Once he's comfortably sat, Harry begins speaking. "Now. Let us show you what could be yours. What you could have if you become ours."

Louis doesn't quite know what that means, but he's not about to question a pissed off Harry either. So instead, he just nods his head as a sign for the twins to continue.

"Not only could you have everything you've ever wanted, but you could have this too." Jack explains vaguely.

Louis is confused for a moment, because is the "this" that Jack is referring too? What could the twins possibly give Louis, that no other man could give him, and  _oh-_ Louis thinks as the scene that plays out before his eyes becomes absolutely tortuous.

Harry and Jack have started kissing. Which okay, that's something Louis has never seen before. Their kissing starts off slowly, from what Louis can tell. Just a couple pecks to feel each other out, before they're full on snogging.

Louis can tell that the twins' tongues are fighting for dominance, and Louis is guessing that Jack's tongue won dominance, if Harry's pleasurable groan is anything to go by.

Jack places his hands on his brother's hips, as Harry begins to unbutton Jack's sheer white top. The sounds that the two of them are making, along with the sight of them kissing is absolutely pornographic to Louis. Twincest should not be this hot. It should turn Louis off, because what kind of sick brothers would voluntarily pleasure each other?

But the sight before him, is hot hot hot. Louis wants to look away, but it's like a car crash in the sense that he can't seem to pull his eyes away from the intense scene, no matter how hard he tries.

Harry has finally unbuttoned all of Jack's shirt buttons, and he pulls the item of clothing off of his brother. The coldness of the room makes Jack's nipples harden instantly.

Louis marvels at the sight that is a shirtless Jack. Louis always assumed that the twins had very chiseled physiques, but he wasn't prepared to see just how fit they are.

Jack has some considerable muscle to his arms, and strong pectoral muscles that twitch under his twins finger tips. He has a somewhat defined six pack that leads to a sharp v-shaped hip structure. Not to mention Jack's black tattoos that contrast nicely against his skin tone.

He's gorgeous, and Louis immediately wants to trace his tongue all over Jack's body.

The twins separate from their kissing for a moment, so that Jack can pull off Harry's shirt as well. Louis isn't surprised to see that Harry is just as chiseled as his twin counterpart. Harry may not have as many tattoos as Jack, but his body is just as fit.

They probably work out, then fuck each other senseless afterwards, Louis guesses.

And oh God no, that was the wrong train of thought to take because now Louis is thinking about the twins fucking each other. With these thoughts, and the sight of the twins making out feverishly in front of him, has Louis' senses on overload.

His cock begins to swell up in his pants, and Louis can't breathe all of a sudden. His current state only gets worse when Harry gets down on his knees and begins to unbutton Jack's pants.

Fuck. Harry is not about to give Jack a blowjob. Nope this is not about to happen.

Louis whimpers when Harry does indeed pull Jack's pants and boxers down to his knees before grabbing his twins' cock and wrapping his mouth around it.

Louis' hand immediately goes to his own cock, that's now straining against his jeans, hoping to relieve some tension. He begins to palm himself through his jeans as he watches Harry suck Jack off.

Harry's got a great technique when giving head. One would definitely be able to tell that he's given a blowjob before, because he swallows his brother's large cock like a champ. Slurping, and sucking to no end.

"Fuck, Harry." Jack groans out. "You've gotten better at this."

Harry preens under Jack's compliment, and continues to suck feverishly at his brother's cock.

Louis can only watch the scene play out in front of him with a mix of lust, jealously, and disbelief, as he continues to palm himself through his jeans. He's going to cum soon. He can tell by the way the movement of his palm is getting sloppy. He's never come this quickly before. Never.

Louis can only moan along with Jack's grunt as Harry begins to play with Jack's balls while he continues to suck his twin off. The sight of Jack's big cock inside of Harry's stretched and swollen mouth, along with the sight of Harry playing with his twins' balls is too much, and with one more movement of his palm, Louis is cumming quickly with a loud moan. His seed dirtying his white pants. Fuck.

Jack cums soon after Louis does, and Harry sucks him through it.

When Harry has swallowed all of Jack's load, he pulls his brother's pants and boxers back up and buttons them, before standing up himself. He kisses Jack one last time, so that his twin can taste his own seed, like Harry knows Jack likes.

"You take such good care of me. Thank you, love." Jack praises Harry.

They both smile at each other, and turn to face Louis. The curvy lad looks disheveled and shocked which only makes the twins smirk in unison.

"This is what you can have, if you become ours." Jack reiterates to Louis.

Louis is too stunned and blissed out to form a response, so he just nods his head to show that he understands. That he knows what the brothers are insinuating now, and that he fully understands their proposition.

"You should join us next time." Harry suggests gruffly before putting his shirt back on. Jack follows suit, and before they go to leave the room, Jack turns around and says, "Bye Lou. I'm sure we'll be hearing from you soon."

With one final wink at Louis, the twins leave the room. Hand in hand, and with blissful smiles on their faces.

_Fuck fuck fuck._ Is the only thing Louis can think at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If by chance someone were to make manips or fic art for this story, just know that I would really appreciate it, and that I would probably love whoever made them, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I think someone should write a Tommo twin fanfic. I tried to write one in the past, but it failed epically. And I mean real Tommo twins. Not this "Louis and Barbara are twins! OMG!" falseness. Like actually real, from the same womb, twin brothers. Yah?
> 
> I nominate dolce_piccante to write it. If you agree with me, go message her about it!  
> Enjoy the new chapter, loves.

"What happened to you guys last night?" Liam questioned as he walked into the twins apartment with Zayn following close behind. Zayn follows Liam around like a puppy dog, and the sight is quite sickeningly cute to the twins.

The twins that are currently lounging around their new apartment in pajamas, while munching on cereal. The twins were lucky because while most freshman had to stay in dorms their first year, Harry, and Jack didn't have to. Their family had so many connections at the university, that once they refused to live in a dorm, their mother and father talked to the dean, and easily convinced him to let the twins stay in the new apartment complex that had just opened up that summer.

The apartment complex was on the pricier side, and was meant for faculty to live in, but alas, here the twins are. Living in a three bedroom loft apartment, with a too big kitchen. Everything in the apartment was modern and sleek, from the marble counter tops in the kitchen to the black tile flooring. Just how the twins liked it.

"How did you two even get in here?" Harry wondered as he sat down on his grey suede couch.

"You gave us a key, remember?" Liam asked. Him and Zayn sat on the couch beside Harry and made themselves comfortable.

"Well that was obviously a mistake." Jack added.

"Heyyyy." Liam whined, then continued with, "We're mad at you two. You both disappeared last night and left us at the party."

"I'm actually not that mad, to be honest." Zayn revealed with a shrug.

Liam scoffed, and punched his boyfriend in the shoulder. "You never side with me on anything!"

Liam's accusation just made Zayn roll his eyes and sigh. "That's not true. I've always got your back babe."

"Bullshit." Liam spat. His response earned a laugh from Zayn.

"If you two are done with your lovers quarrel-" Jack spoke up. "Me and young Harold disappeared last night, because we had more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yes. A lot more pressing matters to attend to." Harry confirmed.

"And what were those pressing matters?" Liam pushed. He's always been a sneaky brown-noser.

"We had to teach someone a lesson." Jack answered vaguely.

"Please tell me you guys didn't get into a fight. Are you hurt?" Liam worried. His mother hen instincts taking over immediately. He began to search the boys for any injuries as Zayn continued to sit on the couch laughing.

"Don't get your jock strap into a twist, Payne. We're fine. It wasn't that kind of lesson." Harry assured. Liam immediately calmed down and stopped perusing the twins' bodies for injuries.

"And honestly, I'm insulted that you would think that we would get injured in a fight. How dare you Payne?" Jack added hotly. Him and Harry box on the regular, so Liam's concern is unwarranted, and insulting to say the least.

Liam completely bypassed Jack's statement, and turned back to Harry. "Then what kind of lesson was it?"

"Zayn why is your boyfriend so fucking nosy?" Harry asked the Gucci supermodel looking boy sitting on his couch. Zayn had began channel surfing on the twins' fifty inch flat screen high definition television.

"It'd be better to answer his questions. You know he won't shut up until you do." Zayn responded quickly before we went back to channel surfing.

"Hey! I'm right here." Liam huffed. Why was everyone talking about him, and not to him? How rude.

"Liam, calm down. Jesus Christ. We were with a constituent last night." Jack stated.

"A constituent? What the fuck? Are you running for president or some shit?" Liam laughed. Zayn chuckling beside him.

"Good one babe." Zayn praised. He gave Liam a fist pump. You see, Zayn always had Liam's back.

"Looks like Liam's trying to be sassy again." Harry sighed and shook his head in dis-contempt.

"You can try to be sassy all you want Payne, but you'll never be as sassy as Louis." The curvy lad's name accidentally slipped out of Jack's mouth, and made Liam's ears perk up with interest.

"Louis? Is that who you were with last night?" Liam was extremely interested in their conversation, now.

"Maybe..." Harry trailed off. He wasn't sure if he wanted to Liam about what happened last night.

"So that's a yes." Liam confirmed. Not at all falling for Harry's vagueness.

"Louis? As in Louis Tomlinson?" Zayn questioned suddenly.

"Yes?" the twins answered in unison. Both wondering why Zayn is interested in the conversation, all of a sudden.

Zayn let out a low whistle, then revealed, "He's hot."

Liam's gasp was so loud that it probably could've been heard from space. "Excuse me?"

"Babe you know I love you. But I have to appreciate a fit bloke when I see one. And Louis is well fit. If I wasn't dating you, I'd definitely take him to pound town."

"Who the fuck even says 'pound town' anymore?" Jack questioned to no one in particular.

"Zayn Javadd Malik. You better shut your damn mouth before you lose a boyfriend." Liam exclaimed hotly.

Zayn makes the motion of zipping his mouth shut, before throwing away the key.

"If that's who you two were with last night, then you're bigger idiots than I thought." Liam tells the twins.

They both look at him curiously, before Harry asks, "What do you mean?"

Liam shakes his head, and sighs, "You two haven't heard the rumors about him, have you?"

The twins shake their heads, to confirm that no, they haven't heard any rumors about their Louis. He's a perfect specimen, so why would there be rumors about him?

"Well, according to the grape vine, Louis is.....difficult."

""First of all Payne, what the fuck is a grape vine, and second of all, what the fuck is that even supposed to mean? That Louis' difficult?" Jack questions quickly.

"Oh come one. You haven't heard that saying, 'I heard it through the grape vine'?" Liam asks in disbelief.

"No Payne, I haven't. Now answer the second question." Jack demands.

"Okay. Okay." Liam says as he puts his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "I've heard he's not easy. That he has high expectations, and that if you don't surpass them, he won't give you the time of day."

"Well that's bullshit." Harry says. "He had his tongue down a frat guys' throat last night."

"Well yeah, he'll fool around with guys. I mean what gay college kid doesn't? But he doesn't do casual sex, and makes his pursuers go through hell and back before they can even take him out on a first date." Liam explains further.

"Sounds like he'll be a bigger challenge than we thought." Jack notes.

"Good thing we like challenges, then." Harry adds

"Whatever. You two want to go play his dangerous game, then so be it. But I warned you two." Liam states. "Let's go babe. I'm hungry." He stands up from the couch, and pulls Zayn up with him.

"But we already ate breakfast." Zayn responds confusedly.

"I'm not that kind of hungry!" Liam exclaims as he begins to drag Zayn towards the front door.

"Have fun fucking!" the twins yell out right before Liam and Zayn slam their front door shut.

****

Louis is interrupted from his pondering, when a blonde Irish lad slides into the bed next to him. Louis was staring up at the ceiling, contemplating his life, and trying to deal with his hangover, when Niall laid down next to him.

"Are you okay Lou?" He asks softly.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Louis questions in return. He's still staring up at the ceiling. 

"You've been moping in your room all day." Niall explains gently.

Louis sighs and reveals, "I'm not really moping. Just thinking. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Like what? You know I'll help you with whatever problem you have." Niall is such a good mate. Bless him.

So Louis tells Niall everything. Everything about the twins. About how they've been pushing Louis' buttons since before the first week of school started. About the little stunt they pulled in front of him last night. And about how Louis thinks they're extremely fit, handsome, and gorgeous. But most importantly, Louis explains to Niall that he's not sure about what he wants yet, and that Louis' sure he's not ready to be in a relationship yet. Simply because he likes his freedom too much. Louis likes the fact that he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. And he especially likes the fact that he doesn't have to worry about anyone else's feelings, nor worry about hurting someone else's feelings, either.

At the end of Louis' spiel, he holds his breath as he waits for Niall to say something.

"Wow." Is what Niall comes up with. Before continuing to say, "You do know who the Styles twins are, right?"

"Aren't they just rich freshmen?" Louis wonders. Should he know something that he doesn't?

"Well yeah they're rich, and they're freshmen. But they're dad is also Dave Styles. Ring any bells?"

Louis gasps suddenly. "The wealthiest man in this country is their father?"

"Yeah." Niall confirms.

"But the twins look nothing like Dave." Louis ponders.

"Well, they get their looks from their mother Anne. She's a lovely lady. My mums met her a few times." Niall discloses.

"Damn. I didn't know that. Their dad is richer than the fucking Prime Minister."

"I know. I think they come from old money, but I'm not quite sure." Niall says.

 Louis just whistles lowly. "Damn." is what he repeats.

"You want my advice Lou?"

When Louis nods his head to confirm that he would very much like to hear Niall's advice, the blonde lad continues, "Those boys sound like nothing but trouble. You should stay away from them as much as possible."

Which okay. Louis can so do that. He can keep his distance. He'll hatch up a plan to ensure that he stays away from the Styles Twins. Little does Louis know though, that the twins are hatching up a plan of their own. A plan that will ensure that Louis becomes theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler chapter, but it needed to be done. Let me know if anything is confusing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone working on that Tommo twin fic yet? No? Okay. Am I going to have to write it? :p
> 
> On a serious note: Updates will be more sporadic, due to upcoming schedule conflicts. But hang in there lovelies, bc I will continue to update. It just won't be every day, anymore.
> 
> Plus, you'll definitely want to stay tuned for the cross-dressing chapter. ;)

Louis couldn't believe his eyes as he re-read the email he got from his Philosophy professor. It was a response to Louis' first email, that stated that he had the stomach flu, therefore he couldn't attend class for the entire week. Louis expected that his professor would call his bluff, but the response email he sent Louis-simple said that he needed a doctor's note that had to be turned in when he got back to class, and then he wished for Louis to get better soon. Which, okay, Louis doesn't actually plan on going to the doctor since he's not actually sick, but he can definitely get a fake doctor's note. For sure.

Louis hatched this plan up the other day. If he can avoid his philosophy class as much as possible, then he can also avoid the twins as much as possible, too. And now that Louis has free time this week, due to not having that particular class, he plans on taking full advantage of it. He might also revel in the fact that he won't have to see the twins at all this week, either. Everything sounds ideal to Louis, as he sends an email back to his professor, thanking him for the well wishes.

When the email is sent, he turns to look at Niall who is looking for the food network channel on their t.v.

"Do you know how to forge a doctor's note?"

"I'm sure I could. Why?" Niall wonders. He squeals happily when he finds the channel he was looking for. Niall and food are essentially two peas in a pod.

"Told my professor that I had the stomach flu." Louis explains. Niall responds with a resounding laugh at first, then turns to Louis and asks, "Well why did you do that?"

Louis sighs as he unveils his master plan, to Niall. "Well. If I don't have to go to class, then I won't have to see the twins. Great plan, isn't it?"

Niall smirks. "So you faked having the stomach flu to skip class, all so that you won't have to see the twins?"

"Yes." Louis confirms with a tight nod.

"Well, I approve." Niall chuckles, then says, "I can forge a doctor's note for you. I'll even throw in an unintelligible doctor's signature at the bottom of the note, that will essentially be a squiggle."

"Great!" Louis declares. He's about to say thank you when Niall cuts him off.

"But! On one condition." He says.

"Oh God. What?" Louis questions as he prepares himself for this "one condition" that Niall has.

"You do my laundry for two weeks. And, you buy me pints during our next guys night out."

Louis sighs. "Fine. But you have to make that doctor's note so damn convincing that my professor doesn't even take a second glance at it."

"Deal." Niall holds out his hand for Louis to shake. Louis takes it firmly, and adds more pressure than needed when he shakes Niall's hand. Niall just laughs at him.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He questions as he continues to laugh.

"Shut up." Louis spits and rolls his eyes. He knows he's tiny, but he does have muscle for fucks sake.

Niall sobers up, then wonders, "So when are we having our guys night?"

"I don't know. Thursday?" Louis says as he mentally goes over his schedule. He works in the afternoon on Friday, and doesn't have class in the morning, so going out Thursday night would be ideal.

"Cool. I think I'll invite a new mate I've made." Niall says. He groans when he sees that the chef on the t.v. is making lamb meatballs.

"Who's your new mate?" Louis wonders. Damn those meatballs look good. He's craving meatballs now, and it's ten o'clock in the morning.

"Names Zayn." Niall reveals.

"Oh okay." Louis responds. He doesn't know any one by the name of Zayn, so he looks forward to meeting the lad.

"Lets go get some meatballs." Niall suggests.

"You just read my mind." Louis reveals as him and Niall stand up from the couch, and leave their apartment in search for meatballs at ten-thirty in the morning.

****

The twins know something shady is going on when they walk into class on Tuesday, and don't see Louis sitting in his usual spot. Jack just shrugs it off, and tells Harry that he's sure Louis will eventually show up. When Louis doesn't, then twins automatically know something is going on.

How convenient is it, that the next time the twins would see Louis after the incident on Friday, Louis is nowhere to be seen. The twins aren't stupid, and they know Louis is avoiding them on purpose. For what reason? Now that is something the twins don't know.

When class is ended, the twins approach their professor to get some answers.

"Hello boys." Their professor says when he sees the twins approaching him. "What can I do for you?"

"We just had a quick question." Jack starts. "We noticed that Louis didn't come in today. Would you happen to know why?"

The teacher makes an affirmative sound, and says, "Yes. Louis has the stomach flu, and won't be in class for the rest of the week. Poor thing was apparently throwing up everywhere. Hope he gets better soon."

Then twins can barely contain their laughter as they see the sympathetic look on their professor's face. They highly doubt that Louis has the stomach flu.

"Oh okay. We'll have to send him some medicine then." Harry responds non-seriously. His voice higher than usual due to him suppressing his laughter.

"Oh that's so sweet of you two." Their professor says as he clutches his heart.

"Yeah. Sweet." Jack smirks.

"You two better run along now. Louis' going to need that medicine as soon as possible." Their professor finishes.

The twins just salute him on their way out of the lecture hall. Once they're outside, and out of their professors hearing range they begin laughing.

"God I can't tell whether I think Louis' really smart or completely dumb." Jack says to Harry. Who is covering his mouth as more laughter falls out of it. "The stomach flu is the oldest trick in the book."

"Yeah, but I know why the professor would fall for it. There is a stomach bug going around campus." Harry says. He's sobered up from his laughter now.

"I know. That's why I cant decide if Louis' really smart or completely stupid." Jack responds.

"He's smart for using the stomach flu tactic, but he's stupid if he thinks he can use that tactic to avoid us." Harry finalizes.

Jack can only smirk as he leads the way back to their flat. When he sees Louis next, he's so going to make him pay for the little stunt he pulled.

****

Thursday rolls around all too quickly, and Louis is more excited than ever to have a guys night out. He's had a pretty easy week, and to top it off he gets to get spectacularly drunk tonight. Which the aspect of getting drunk sounds perfect to Louis. He might as well celebrate his successful week of avoiding the twins, right?

Louis showers quickly, moisturizes with cocoa butter that leaves his skin smelling amazing and feeling soft, then gets dressed. He decides to wear some black tight skinny jeans that he rolls up at the cuff, and a black The 1975 tour t-shirt that he cut the sleeves off of. To adorn his feet, he slips on his pair of black Adidas, and finishes his ensemble by putting his hair into a quiff.

Louis looks amazing, smells amazing, and feels amazing as him and Niall leave their flat, in favor of heading to the pub. They plan on having drinks at a local pub first, to get buzzed, before heading off to a club.

When Louis and Niall arrive, they grab a booth that's settled in the corner of the pub. When Louis has Niall's drink order, he heads to the bar. Niall, of course wants a Guinness. Which also so happens to be one of the more pricier beers on the menu. Go figure.

When Louis has Niall's Guinness in one hand, and his own Blue Moon in the other, he heads back to their table. He instantly sees a tan skinned man and assumes that he must be Niall's new mate, Zayn.

"Lou! This is Zayn!" Niall introduces the two as Louis places his drink in front of him.

"Nice to meet ya." Louis says as he shakes Zayn's hand.

The tan skinned lad is giving Louis a funny look, and Louis doesn't know why. When their hands separate, Zayn says, "Likewise."

Louis just nods, and sits next to Niall. He takes a sip of his beer as Zayn reveals, "I invited a few of my mates, too. If that's okay?"

"Sure it is! The more the merrier!" Niall cheers. He's always been a people person.

Louis simply nods his head, to show that he's okay with extra company.

"Great." Zayn says. He notices Louis and Niall's empty cups, then says, "Can I get you two more beer?"

Louis and Niall nod their heads quickly to confirm that they would very much like more beer.

As Zayn is heading towards the bar, he mutters under his breath, "Tonight should be interesting."

Niall doesn't seem to hear him as he laughs at absolutely nothing, but Louis hears him. And he immediately wants to know why tonight will be so interesting.

****

Niall and Louis are sufficiently buzzed by the time Zayn announces that his mates have arrived. Niall cheers loudly, earning them glares from other customers.

When Zayn takes off to get his mates, Niall turns to him.

"I'm so glad we're doing this Lou. I love getting drunk."

Louis laughs, "You act like you didn't just get drunk the other day."

Niall shushes him, and says, "That's beside the point Lou." He randomly adds, "Zayn is fit isn't he?"

"You don't even like boys." Louis reminds him.

"So? I can appreciate a fit bloke when I see one. There's no harm in that."

"Whatever." Louis laughs boisterously. He's too busy with throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he laughs, to notice that Zayn has reappeared at their table with his mates.

"These are my mates." Zayn announces.

Louis immediately sobers up to introduce himself. "Hi. I'm Lou-"

Louis stops himself when he sees who's standing beside Zayn. The twins have shocked looks on their faces, as if they didn't know that they were going to be seeing Louis tonight, but they quickly compose themselves. Louis can tell when smirks appear on their faces.

"Shit." Louis panics.

"Hey Lou." the twins say in unison as they sit down in the booth across from him. "How's your stomach?" Jack wonders.

Louis' cheeks flare up. "What are you two even doing here?"

"Well. We came to hang out with Zayn and his new mate. Seeing you though is definitely a nice surprise." Harry reveals.

Louis can only look between the two twins in disbelief. He was doing so good with avoiding them all week, and now seeing them again makes Louis want to simultaneously smack the smirks off of their faces, while ripping their clothes off. Fuck.

Louis feels when Niall leans into him. "We can leave if you want Lou." He whispers so that the other occupants at the table don't hear.

Louis watches as the twins frown at Niall's close proximity, and shakes his head to show that he doesn't want to leave. He's not about to let the twins ruin his night. He will absolutely not let that happen.

"This is Liam, my boyfriend." Zayn announces as a muscular built man sits next to him. He either doesn't notice the sudden tension at the table, or chooses to ignore it as he introduces Liam to Louis and Niall.

Louis gives him a polite nod and a hello before he goes to chug the rest of his beer. He's going to have to be more drunk if he wants to be able to make it through tonight.

****

All six of them sit and chat for a bit before deciding that they should start making their way to the club. It's hitting midnight, and if they don't want to stand in line, they should leave now.

On the walk there, Louis notes that the twins seem to be on their best behavior. They haven't invaded his personal space, and they haven't insinuated anything sexual yet. Which is great. Louis' feels comfortable around them, and when Jack throws an arm around Louis' shoulders on their walk to the club to steady him, Louis doesn't mind one bit. Louis knows he's drunk now, and he appreciates the help.

When they all arrive at the club, there's no line. And with the twins' social status, they are easily ushered into the club and are immediately given a private booth.

Their booth is in the corner of the club and there are sheer curtains that surround the booth. The curtains offer privacy, yet don't block out any lights, making things dim yet visible when the curtains are drawn closed. There's a bottle of Ciroc waiting for them on the table, as well.

"This is amazing." Niall marvels at the booth, and the bottle of unopened Ciroc.

"Just a perk of being a Styles." Jack reveals.

Which is probably why Zayn and Liam are unaffected by it all. Because they're used to this kind of special treatment, Louis guesses.

But Louis' not used to this special treatment. He's marveling at everything, just as much as Niall is. And he instantly wonders how far he can push this special treatment.

"What are some other perks?" He asks the twins. Jack is sitting to his left, and Harry to his right. They've got him caged in, but Louis doesn't really mind. If anything, he's enjoying the warmth that the twins' bodies are providing.

"You can order whatever you want. And the waiter will order us a cab before we leave." Harry says with a shrug. This treatment is standard for him.

"I can order whatever I want?" Louis wonders in disbelief.

"Yup. Whatever your heart desires." Jack confirms.

"Okay. I want the most expensive cocktail on the menu then."

The twins smirk, and give him winks. Jack sticks his hand out of the curtains and snaps. Within seconds there is a waiter asking them what their order is.

"We want three of the Gold cocktails please." Jack asks then waves the waiter off.

Liam and Zayn just smirk at the twins' behavior. They're definitely putting on a show for Louis.

"We're gonna go dance." Zayn says and drags Liam to the dance floor.

Niall, not wanting to be the fourth wheel, explains that he's going to go flirt with the bartender to see if he can get free drinks. It's not like he needs to do this, seeing as how the twins will pay for everything, but he wants to try nonetheless. Plus, Niall finds the bartender to be hot. She's got this rather large tattoo on her arm, and Niall wants to know what her story is.

So with a quick salute to Louis, he leaves the booth as well. Which leaves Louis, Jack, and Harry.

While they wait for their drinks, Louis observes the twins. Harry has his hair wrapped up in a black head scarf that's effectively pushing his hair back. Jack has his long hair loose, with a pair of black Chanel sunglasses pushing his hair back.

Louis has to admit, the twins look beautiful tonight with their somewhat matching outfits that leave their tattoos on display.

Before Louis can begin to salivate, the server comes back with their drinks on a platter.

"Holy shit." Louis says when he sees the cocktail. It's clear with flakes of gold floating around in it. On the rim is a sliced strawberry that's been dipped in gold as well.

"Cheers." Harry says as they all clink glasses.

Louis takes a sip, and an instant hit of strong vodka invades his senses. This cocktail is going to completely wreck Louis, he already knows by how strong it is.

"Do you like it?" Jack asks.

"It's delicious." Louis affirms. He fails to see when Jack and Harry look over his head, and smirk at one another.

Louis finishes his drink fairly quickly, and moves on to the Ciroc. He pores some into his cocktail glass, and begins to sip at it. He's definitely more drunk than when they arrived, so he doesn't flinch when Jack places a bold hand on his thigh.

"We missed you this week." He purrs into Louis' ear. Causing Louis to shiver as Jack's breath ghosts over his ear.

Harry scoots closer to Louis, and places his hand on Louis' other thigh. "Did you miss us?"

He's got both twins whispering in his ear now, and goosebumps arise on Louis' skin. "Maybe."

The twins chuckle at Louis' response, and slide their hands further up on his thighs.

"Why don't you finish that drink, then dance with us?" Harry suggests to Louis.

"Great idea, brother." Jack praises.

Maybe Louis has missed the twins this week, maybe he's just really comfortable with them right now, or maybe his drunken brain really wants to dance. Either way, he downs the rest of his drink and leaves the booth to head to the dance floor. The twins following him obediently.

When Louis makes his way to the middle of the dance floor, he begins to move his hips to the beat. It's not long before Harry is covering his front, while Jack covers his back. They have Louis sandwiched between them, but Louis couldn't care less as he lets himself get lost in the music.

The beat of the song seems to control Louis' movements as he moves his hips back to meet Jack's, effectively grinding his ass against Jack's crotch, and as he move his hips forward, effectively grinding his cock against Harry's.

It's not long before Louis feels that both twins are getting hard due to his movements. He can tell that they're panting because both pf their chests are rising and falling quickly.

When Louis notices that the twins' chests are getting closer, he looks up to see what's happening. The sight Louis' met with doesn't surprise him, just turns him on.

Harry and Jack have started kissing above Louis' head. Tongues sliding into each others mouths as the kiss gets deeper.

Louis is surprised when he notices that the twins' hands aren't on each other as they kiss, but instead are on him. Jack as his hands up Louis shirt, as he delves his tongue further into his brother's mouth.

Louis feels when Jacks hands travel up his torso, and he breathlessly moans when Jack's thumbs rub over his nipples. Hardening them.

Jack can feel the heat arise from Louis' body as he becomes more turned on, so begins to continuously rub his thumbs over Louis' nipples as he simultaneously sucks his brother's tongue.

Harry finds purchase in Louis' hair. Running this hands through the feathery locks as he kisses Jack feverishly.

Louis is about to beg. Beg for the twins to stop, or to ravish him? Louis doesn't know. But he doesn't get to beg for anything, because the twins are separating. Effectively ending their kiss.

"Let's get out of here." Jack tells Harry right as a song ends.

Harry instantly nods, and looks down at Louis. Happy to see that the shorter lad's eyes are blown with lust.

"We're leaving. Are you coming?" Harry bends down to ask Louis.

Louis only has to nod his head once, before the twins are guiding him out of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when the next chapter will be up, but hang in there bc I will update eventually. I don't plan on giving up on this fic, so you guys have nothing to worry about. Just bare with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! From outerspace......  
> Just joking of course. But seriously, I was in another country and didn't have wifi, so I might as well have been in outerspace. Hashtag just saying.  
> If you're in America, happy 4th of July, and if you're not in America then...happy Monday?  
> I hope this chapter brightens everyone's day.

Louis gets to the town car that's waiting to take the three of them back to the twin's flat, when he begins to panic.

It's not the fact that he's about to go home with the twins that has him panicking. It's not the fact that they most likely will have a threesome if Louis does go home with them, that has him panicking. It's a promise that Louis has made, that makes him panic.

Also, his drunkenness is making him a little too dramatic, but that's besides the point.

Louis made a promise to Niall a year ago, to never leave him alone at a club. This promise was made after a night where Louis left a club with a stranger, leaving Niall all alone. Back then, this scenario wouldn't have been that big of a deal. Like, Niall's a big boy, he can take care of himself, right? Wrong.

Louis had gotten a phone call not thirty minutes after he left the club, from a very distressed Niall. Apparently, a gaggle of cheerleaders from a neighboring university, thought it would be fun to "kidnap" Niall, and make him their mascot. It was all fun and games until they threw Niall into the back of their van, and Niall's claustrophobia kicked in.

Niall ended up having a panic attack in the back of that van, and wasn't released until the cheerleaders realized Niall couldn't breathe. The gaggle of girls panicked, and left poor, little, defenseless Niall on the side of some street.

And the worst part of this nightmare was that Niall genuinely thought the cheerleaders were into him. But they weren't. They just wanted to use him, because he was small enough to fit inside their mascot uniform. How rude.

So after that horrible night, Louis promised to never leave him at a club, ever again. That is what has Louis panicking right now. The fact that Niall is still in the club, probably clueless to the fact that Louis is about to leave.

This thought has Louis pulling his arm out of Harry's grasp. The action catches both of the twin's attention, and they turn to him.

"Let's go Louis." Harry says, as he motions for Louis to continue to follow him.

"I-I can't leave." Louis stutters out.

"What?" Jack asks in disbelief. Him and Harry are looking at Louis as if he's grown a second head.

"Louis if you don't get in this car, right now, I will not hesitate to fuck you against it." Harry threatens while Jack smirks.

Louis' breath hitches as he thinks about the twins ravishing him against the car. And then against their door, and then against their kitchen table, and then finally on their bed. And while these thoughts are all too tempting, he made a promise to Niall, and therefore, Niall's well being comes first.

When Louis doesn't respond, Harry lets out a frustrated growl and begins to advance on Louis. Only to be stopped by Jack's powerful arm.

"Calm down Harry. Louis why can't you leave with us?"

"I...I made a promise that I intend to keep. That's all you need to know." Louis reveals. His statement only leaves the twins even more confused.

"Okay. That's fine. I'd prefer you sober anyway, so that when Harry and I finally do fuck you, you remember every single thrust, lick, and kiss. Remember every ounce of pain and pleasure. And remember whose name you scream when you come harder than you've ever come before." Jack details. 

He doesn't let Louis respond before he's turning his back, and getting inside of the town car. Harry gives Louis one last wink that"s accompanied by a smirk before he gets inside the town car, as well.

When it takes off, Louis heads back into the club to collect Niall. He needs an extremely cold shower, and he needs one preferably sooner, rather than later.

****

When Louis is about to drift off to sleep that night, he feels someone crawl into his bed. He immediately knows who is throwing a comforting arm around his waist, so Louis snuggles back against the warm body, and let's his own body relax more.

"Thanks for not leaving me at the club Lou." Niall whispers.

"No need to thank me, Ni. I made you a promise that I'll always keep."

"I just feel guilty. You probably wanted to leave with the twins, and I stopped you from doing that." Niall says crestfallen.

"Stop Niall. Don't feel guilty. You're my best friend, so you'll always be more important than anyone else. Besides, it's probably best that I didn't leave with them." Louis responds seriously.

"What do you mean?" Niall wonders.

"They practically scream 'trouble' and I have a feeling they're players. I am not in the mood to get my heart broken." Louis explains.

Niall sighs. "You may be right. I overheard some girls talking in one of my classes, about how the twins have slept with countless of people since they've been here. They joked about the twins' front door needing to be a revolving one & that their flat is like a delicatessen."

Louis doesn't like what he's hearing at all. He always thought that the twins got whatever they wanted, due to their looks and wealth, but now that his thought is fact, Louis doesn't know what to think of said fact. He likes the twins, but it seems as if he'll have to lay down some ground rules before he does anything with them.

"Let's just go to sleep." Louis recommends. Today's events have him exhausted. Both physically and emotionally.

"Okay. Night, Lou."

"Night, Ni."

With one last comforting squeeze from Niall, Louis drifts into a fitful sleep.

****

Louis has never been one to hold his tongue, and he's never been one to let someone take advantage of him, either. Which is why, as soon as his Philosophy class is over on Monday, he pulls the twins aside and takes a deep breath before he begins his rant. He has something to say, and if the twins want to keep their balls, then they better listen to what he has to say carefully.

"Okay. I think we need to be upfront with each other here. I like you guys, a lot. There, I finally admit it. You two have officially gotten under my skin, and I can't ignore the fact that I think about you two constantly, anymore. Therefore, I'm willing to break all of my rules, to give you two a chance. But, I have some conditions. No sex, both oral nor intercourse, until we go on dates first. I want to get to know you guys first before I'm intimate with you two. So that means, no sexual advances until I say so. If we start dating, we all have to be exclusive to each other. No ifs, ands, or buts. That means no having sex with random people just because you're horny. Lastly, I expect to be wooed, and wowed during our dates and for you two to act like proper gentlemen. Also, I would like for you two to get tested."

Louis takes another deep breath. "If you want me, then those are my conditions. No other man has accepted these conditions before due to the 'no sex' rule, so think carefully before you accept or deny my offer." Louis finishes.

The twins have deep thinking looks on their faces, and don't respond for a few minutes. Louis holds this breath for those few minutes, and right when he begins to worry that the twins will laugh in his face, and tell him to fuck off, Harry is speaking.

"So let me get this straight, if we agree to your terms and conditions, you'll be ours?"

"No. If you agree to everything, then we'll start dating, and we'll see what happens from there." Louis explains.

"Hmm...I don't like that answer, Lou." Jack jumps in.

"Yeah neither do I." Harry agrees. "How about you become ours now, and then we'll wine and dine you."

"I like that idea, brother." Jack quips.

"No. Absolutely not. Wine and dine first, then I'll think about becoming yours." Louis says stubbornly.

Jack tsks. "I don't know Lou. Seems like you're getting a pretty sweet deal out of this. You'll get to be taken on some of the most extravagant dates that we'll no doubt pay for, by the most eligible bachelor's in the U.K., and what will we get in return? Celibacy?"

"I don't think so, Lou. That isn't how this is going to work." Harry finishes for his brother.

Louis sighs. He wasn't planning on this happening. He thought the twins would be jumping with joy at the suggestion of taking Louis out on dates, but instead, they're trying to rewrite Louis' conditions. Go figure.

"What do you two want then? What will get you to agree to my conditions?" Louis questions.

"How about this, we'll wine and dine you, but at the end of every date, you do something for us. It doesn't have to be anything sexual if you don't want it to. Just know that me and Harry absolutely adore lap dances." Jack finishes with an award winning smile.

"So if I agree to do something for you after every date, then you two will agree to all of my conditions?" Louis clarifies.

"Yes." The twins say in unison.

"Okay. Then deal." Louis finalizes. He can do this. Jack said that he doesn't have to do anything sexual, so Louis is going to hold on to that statement for dear life, and hopes he makes it through these dates unscathed, and with his sanity in tact.

"Great!" Jack and Harry exclaim happily. They both give Louis a kiss on each cheek, and turn around to leave the science building.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Louis questions. They haven't made plans for their first date yet.

"To go buy you some sparkly thongs." Harry says nonchalantly.

"We have a feeling you'll listen to our lap dance suggestion." Jack smirks.

"But-" Louis gets cut off by the front door of the science building being slammed closed. Within a second the twins have disappeared, leaving Louis to stand by their Philosophy class, dumbstruck.

The twins don't even have Louis' phone number, so how they're going to get in contact with Louis is beyond him. But whatever, that's their problem to solve.

Louis' too busy with his search for tequila. God knows he's going to need a shot or six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prewarning: I will be speeding things along by fast forwarding to a month or two, mainly bc I'm too excited to write crossdressing!Louis. Okay bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is: Lord have mercy on all our souls, and why am I like this?

"Louis you look fucking crazy, calm down." Niall pacifies. He was currently sitting on Louis' bed, watching the scene before him with a horrified look on his face. There was a mound of clothes on Louis' floor, that said lad was riffling through at an alarming speed. Thus, resulting in clothes flying in every direction. Niall can only sigh loudly when a pair of boxers hit him in the face.

"I can't calm down Niall! The twins will be here in ten minutes, and as you can see I'm not dressed yet!" Louis exclaims. A frustrated tone lacing his statement.

"Why don't you just throw on a pair of jeans, and a nice shirt." Niall suggests. Then says, "Your clothes will be on their bedroom floor by the end of the night anyway, so why does it matter what you wear?"

"No!" Louis screeches. He stops his frantic riffling, and turns to Niall to point a finger at him. "My clothes will be staying on at all times. Comprende?"

"Whatever you say, Lou." Niall giggles. Even he knows that Louis is total screwed.

The twins and Louis have their first date tonight, and Louis is beyond stressed, to say the least. Harry and Jack randomly texted him that morning, and told him that they were going on their first date at eight o'clock, and that Louis should dress nice. That's all the vague text said, so Louis doesn't know where they're going, or how nice he should dress. Like do the twins expect him to wear a tux? Because if so, Louis is screwed. He doesn't own a goddamn tux. What college kid owns a tux anyway. Well, Harry and Jack probably own several tuxes, but that's besides the point.

Since there are so many unanswered questions, Louis has been anxious all day. He hates surprises. Unless it's a surprise birthday party. He likes those.

Anyway, Louis rushed back to his flat after class, and has spent the last three hours getting ready for his date. He can only hope that the date goes perfectly, as he continues to riffle through his clothes.

"You have five minutes until they get here, Lou." Niall announces. This announcement earns a frustrated groan from Louis.

"Great!" Louis says sarcastically. "You're distracting me Niall! Either help, or get out of my room!"

Niall let's out a boisterous laugh and stands up from the bed to begin frantically riffling through Louis' clothes, as well. Honestly, Louis could wear a trash bag, and look perfect. But Niall keeps that thought to himself, and helps his friend find clothes to wear.

"What about this?" Niall asks as he holds up a pair of black skinny jeans, and a denim button up.

"Eh...I think that's too casual." Louis declines.

Niall nods and continues with his search. A couple of minutes pass, before Niall finds the perfect outfit for Louis to wear. He holds it up and mentally pats himself on the back.

"What about this outfit?" He questions as he holds up a pair of non-ripped black skinny jeans, and a maroon colored silk button up.

"Yes! I like it!" Louis cheers. He grabs the outfit from Niall and continues with, "I can wear my black oxfords with this outfit, too. Thanks Ni!"

Niall is about to tell Louis that he's welcome, but he gets interrupted by their doorbell ringing.

"Shit they're here. Can you answer the door?" Louis asks frantically. He scrambles to put his outfit on as Niall leaves his bedroom to answer the front door.

When Niall makes the short distance from Louis' room to the front door, he swings said door open, to reveal two twins leaning against the door frame, casually.

The twins have very similar outfits on. Jack is wearing black skinny jeans, with a black see-through button up shirt. His hair is held back by a black fedora, and black shiny boots adorn his feet. Harry is wearing black skinny jeans as well. His button up is matte black with small white birds on it as a print. His hair is held back by a black scarf, and his feet are adorned with black glitter boots.

The twins look like they just got off of the runway at a YSL fashion show, which makes Niall say, "You two should model for YSL or some shit."

Matching smirks adorn the twins' faces as Jack says, "Thank you Niall. We'll take that under consideration."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Come on in. Louis isn't done getting ready yet, so you might as well make yourselves comfortable." Niall explains. He steps aside to let the twins through the front door. The two of them nod at Niall when they pass, then make their way to the living room.

Niall closes the front door, and follows. Taking a seat in the arm chair, since the twins are sitting on the couch. It's quiet for a while, and since Niall hates awkward silences, he blurts out, "So where are you three going for your date tonight?"

"If we tell you, we'll have to kill you." Harry says a little too seriously while Jack continues to smirk.

"You two are weird, and I'm kinda freaked out right now." Niall reveals. His statement earns a matching laugh from both twins.

"Seriously though, you two aren't gonna kidnap him and make him your sex slave, right?"

"We actually hadn't thought about that. Thanks for giving us that idea, Niall." Jack responds while Harry chuckles at his side.

"Okay if you two hurt Louis in any way, shape, or form, I will personally cut your balls off, and feed them to my ostrich." Niall says. He tries to sound threatening, but if the matching grins on the twins' faces are anything to go by, he failed epically.

"You have an ostrich?" Harry wonders. "I don't believe you."

"I do have an ostrich, and it will happily eat your balls if I feed them to him." Niall explains.

"If you do have an ostrich, then where is it?" Jack jumps in.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's back in Ireland with my mum and dad."

"Right." The twins say in unison.

Niall is about to defend himself, and explain that he definitely does have an ostrich, and that he rides him whenever he's home in Ireland, but he doesn't get the chance too, because Louis is exiting from his room, and the twins attention is immediately on him.

Louis looks perfect in his black skinny jeans, maroon silk button up, black oxfords, and quaffed hair. The twins must agree, if their cat calls are anything to go by.

"Louis, you look delightful." Jack complements.

"Yes. You look good enough to eat." Harry agrees.

Louis can only blush as he mutters out a quiet, "Thanks."

Harry and Jack smile fondly at Louis' shyness, before ushering him out of the flat with a mention of their big date starting soon. Niall can only wave at his best friend quickly as a goodbye, before the front door slams closed, and Louis is out of sight.

****

The twins decide to take Louis to Roscoe's. Which is one of the fanciest restaurants in England. This restaurant is notorious for having celebrities, and dignitaries alike, eating at the establishment. So Louis is flabbergasted when he sees Harry pull up to the front of the restaurant. Said twin jumps out of the front seat of his Range Rover, and hands the valet guy his keys. Jack gets out next, and they both go to open Louis' door, like gentlemen. They help him out of the vehicle, and lead him inside.

Louis marvels at the beautiful restaurant once he steps inside. All of the tables are covered in white silk tablecloths, and the chairs are made of dark wood, and have red bows wrapped around the backs of them. The lighting in the restaurant is dim, giving the atmosphere a cozy, yet private feel. The last thing Louis notices is the high ceiling that is adorned with countless crystal chandeliers in varying sizes.

This place is breath taking, and Louis already knows the menu will be very expensive, and that he probably wouldn't be able to even order a soda in this place, nor even be let inside, if it weren't for him being accompanied by the twins.

But he doesn't get time to dwell on that fact, because the three of them are approaching the hostess.

"Harry and Jack! It's good to see you again." The hostess says as soon as she makes eye contact with the twins.

"Linda." Jack nods at the hostess. "It's good to see you again, as well."

"I assume you remember where your booth is?" She questions.

Harry nods, and says, "Of course we remember where it is."

"Great!" she cheers. "Well it's ready for you three, so head over there whenever you'd like."

"Thanks Linda." Harry and Jack say in unison, before they begin to lead Louis to said booth.

Louis can only note how secluded the booth is before he's taking a seat. Harry and Jack immediately taking a seat in front of him.

"What did she mean by 'your booth'?" Louis wonders. He also notes that there are no menus in front of him, and he wants to know why.

"This booth is always reserved for our family." Jack explains. Harry nodding in agreement.

"Oh." Is all that Louis comes up with. "Where are our menus?" He questions next.

"The chef knows our orders by heart. Tonight he'll just make three orders, instead of two." Harry reveals.

Again, all Louis can say is, "Oh."

The twins end up ordering a bottle of champagne, which Louis is thankful for because he needs some alcohol to calm him down. He's very nervous, and he's sure the twins can tell, but the fact that they don't say anything is something Louis is also grateful for.

As they sip on their champagne, they chit chat about everything and nothing. The conversation flows so easily between the three of them, and Louis wonders how that can be if he's only known the twins for a few weeks.

Their conversation is also shedding some light on the twin's personalities. It's easy to see that Jack is the older twin, even if he is older by only a couple of minutes. His personality is so prim, and proper. He speaks so strategically, yet eloquently, and always seems to know what the right thing to say is. Louis can tell that Jack can easily persuade anyone into doing anything, and doesn't even doubt that he has people wrapped around his finger within a second of meeting them.

Harry on the other hand, is different. He's still prim and proper, like his brother. Their proper-ness coming from their education, and how they were brought up. But Louis, also notes that Harry has a certain cheek to him, that's almost childish at times. Harry likes to joke around, and tends to get excited when he makes someone laugh at his terrible puns. His speech is less strategic, and more spontaneous. As if he struggles with his brain to mouth filter. His sentences are long and drawn out, yet he somehow maintains his listener's attention through and through. 

Louis can also tell that Harry looks up to Jack a lot. He can see the adoration Harry has for his older brother, and Louis feels nothing but fondness for the two of them. He can definitely see why people are obsessed with the twins. They exude confidence, and can be gentlemanly, yet lethal in the blink of an eye. This observation, is scary to Louis, yet when he looks at how animatedly Harry talks, or how Jack fonds over his brother, he doesn't have a doubt that the twins would never intentionally hurt him. And that, in and of itself makes Louis more relaxed and open.

Their conversation doesn't falter even when their food arrives. Louis is delighted to see the plate of Penne Carbonara placed in front of him, and he immediately digs into his food. The twins following suit, but more leisurely. As if they have all the time in the world to eat, drink, and be merry.

When he's halfway through his meal, he's a little thrown off guard, because Jack asks, "So why don't you date, Louis?"

He eyes the twins, then says, "Well. I don't do relationships, nor date, because I like my freedom too much. I like being able to do whatever I want, when I want, without having to worry about someone else's feelings."

"You do have quite the reputation for being...unattainable." Harry reveals.

"I do?" Louis questions. "I guess that word could be used to describe me."

"If you're unattainable, then why did you want to date us?" Jack wonders.

"Well...not only are you two really fit, you two have yet to give up on me, even though most guys would have by now, and that says a lot to me about you two's character."

"Well I'm flattered that you want to date us." Harry reveals.

"I don't know why that flatters you. You two could probably get anyone you wanted." Louis responds.

"That's true." Jack confirms. "But we've wanted you since the moment we first saw you. So we're flattered that the 'unattainable Louis' wants us too."

"Now, should we order dessert?" Harry asks. Effectively changing the subject.

"No. Let me treat you two to dessert. As a thanks for taking me out on this date. You're holding up to your end of the bargain, so let me hold up to mine." Louis says, hinting at the condition he agreed too that stated that he had to do something for the twins after their dates.

"Okay." The twins agree in unison.

Jack pays for the meal, and the three of them leave the restaurant. They hop back into Harry's Range Rover, and Louis begins to give him directions to the dessert restaurant he wants to take the twins to.

This dessert place is in a shady part of the city, but makes some of the tastiest treats Louis has ever eaten. Niall and him stumbled upon the place one drunken night, and are frequent customers, and have now become friends with the owner.

Harry looks hesitant to park his car in this shady part of town, but Louis reassures him that his car will still be in this parking spot when they finish their dessert. Harry just huffs disbelievingly, but parks his car none the less. The twins open Louis' door, once again, and follow him to the dessert place.

The matched looks of shock on the twins' faces as they enter the dessert place, makes Louis giggle. This place isn't an ordinary restaurant, where you order your dessert, sit down, and eat it. Oh no. This restaurant requires you to get your dessert, that's strategically placed all over a naked model's body. This place definitely has a very sensual vibe, due to the very dim lighting, secluded booths, and mouth watering desserts.  

Within seconds of walking into the dessert restaurant, Louis is greeted by his friend-the owner, Matt.

"Louis! Long time no see!" Matt exclaims.

"Hey Matt. Good to see you again." Louis greets. He gives Matt a quick hug. Once they've separated, Matt gives the twins a once over.

"And who are these two good looking fellas?" He questions.

Louis smiles, as he answers with, "This is Harry and Jack. My dates for tonight."

"Whoa-ho. Did you say dates? You two must be very special because Louis does not date." Matt chuckles.

"Very special, indeed." Jack agrees, making Louis blush.

"So. Booth for three, then?" Matt asks.

"Yup." Louis confirms.

"Great. Follow me."

The three of them follow Matt until he stops at a particularly secluded booth in the corner of the restaurant. "Here you go. Have fun." With one final wink towards Louis, Matt leaves. Giving the twins and Louis complete privacy.

"So. What dessert table should we hit up first?" Louis asks the twins.

"The chocolate one." Jack answers. Pointing to the table that has only chocolate desserts on it with a matching chocolate fountain at the end of it.

"Yes, definitely the chocolate one." Harry agrees.

Louis nods, and leads the twins over to that table. When they approach, Louis realizes he doesn't know the model that's underneath the desserts. Usually, Louis' friend Sasha works the chocolate dessert table, but she must not be working tonight because the model working the table has brunette hair instead of blonde.

Even though the model isn't Sasha, she's still beautiful nonetheless. She's got slim curves, and ample breasts. Her legs go on for ages, and her skin is silky smooth, and a honey color.

A dessert that was strategically placed on one of her breasts must have already been eaten, because the left one is exposed. Sporting a hard, brown nipple that would be enticing to any straight male, or lesbian girl.

Louis looks at the desserts that are placed all over the model's body, and finally decides to choose a piece of chocolate cake that's sitting on the model's stomach. Harry chooses some chocolate covered strawberries that are placed on one of the model's legs. And Jack chooses to visit the chocolate fountain. Where he covers marshmallows with the creamy liquid.

Once the three of them have their desserts, they head back to their booth. Harry choosing to sit on Louis' right, while Jack sits on Louis' left.

"Is it good?" Louis asks the twins, once he sees them take their first bite of their respective desserts.

"Very good." Harry responds. Jack agreeing with him.

"You two looked very shocked to see the models." Louis laughs.

"We weren't expecting to see them naked, under the desserts. I'm not going to lie." Jack says.

Harry smirks. "Yeah. You definitely surprised us, Lou."

"Didn't know you would come to a place like this. Who knew you were such a kinky guy?" Jack jokes, making Louis blush harder than he's blushed the entire night.

"Oh shut it. I come strictly for the desserts." Louis explains.

The twins look like they're not believing a word he says, which makes Louis giggle.

"We'll admit. The models are beautiful. But we'd much rather be eating dessert off of your body." Jack tells Louis. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Yes. I'd much rather be eating dessert off of your body." Harry agrees.

"Well. If you two behave, and obey my conditions, then maybe that will happen." Louis says seriously.

"Oh it's so going to happen." Harry smirks. Jack nodding his head to agree with what his little brother just said.

"And once we're done eating the desserts, we'll eat you." Jack declares with a sinful grin that matches his brother's.

Louis can only gulp at the idea. Lord have mercy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah....that happened. Excuse me while I go cleanse my soul. Brb.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, so I apologize for that and it's length. Sigh.  
> But hang in there lovelies, because next chapter will be the Halloween one, and you are definitely going to want to stay around for that one.  
> -Also: In the U.K. the first semesters of Uni start sometime during late September-early October, right? Either way, that's the time frame I have going on for this fic. So everyone started Uni in late September. Remember that!
> 
> P.S. I know you all have been waiting to read smut, and trust me: the wait will be so worth it. *laughs evilly*

Louis is fucking amazed. He's had the best two weeks of his life. And it's honestly all thanks to the twins. The three of them have been on three other dates since their first memorable one, and Louis is having the time of his life.

On their second date, the twins decided to rent out the local ice skating rink for the night, because they remembered Louis saying that he used to love going ice skating when he was a child. When the three of them pulled up to the ice skating rink, that shouldn't be open until another month, Louis couldn't hold back his surprise, and fondness. These two emotions only grew when Louis found out that the twins were professionals in ice skating, and that they were the ones who had to re-teach Louis how to skate because he hadn't skated in so long.

Even when Louis relearned how to skate, the twins still hovered around him. Quick to offer Louis a helping hand or a steadying grip, should he need it. And if Louis purposefully lost his balance a few times, just so that he could hold hands with the twins, then no one had to know.

After skating for what felt like ages, Louis decided to treat the twins to hot chocolate. And once Louis had paid for their drinks, the three of them cuddled up under a blanket together, that Harry had brought. The combined warmth of the twins' bodies made Louis feel warm and safe, and Louis was sure in that moment, that he must have died and gone to heaven.

And even though Louis doesn't kiss on the first, second, nor third date, he allowed the twins to give him matching cheek pecks, because in that moment, cuddling under the softness of the blanket, and being surrounded by the twins' body heat, Louis felt so smitten that he couldn't deny the twins of anything. Therefore, he didn't even protest when the twins leaned in to give him respective kisses on the cheek. He simply smiled afterwards, while a blush reddened his cheeks.

At the end of the night, the twins dropped Louis off at his flat with a goodbye and a promise to text him details about their next date. And Louis feel asleep with a smile on his face that he never wanted to get rid of. Ever.

****

On their third date, the twins somehow managed to get a key to the school's rec center, so that the three of them could take a night swim. Louis didn't even want to know how Harry and Jack were able to get a key to the rec center, so he never asked. He just assumed that the twins must have everyone at their school, in the palm of their hands by now. They were Styles', after all.

Yet that train of thought quickly escaped Louis' brain when he saw the large Olympic size pool that was all theirs, and no one else's. During that date, Louis saw a new side to Jack that he didn't think he'd ever get to see. Louis didn't know if it was the fact that Jack was technically the older sibling, so therefore he needed to be the more responsible one, but Louis had assumed that Jack was so composed all of the time. Yet, during their date, Jack was someone different. He was cheeky, and silly, and always had a permanent smile on his face. In those moments, Louis truly saw how much alike Harry and Jack could be, and all Jack had to do was let free and have fun. During that date, Jack was so carefree, which was a shock to how he usually is: composed and collected.

When the twins started a competition to see who could implement the best cannon ball, Louis felt an emotion he wasn't familiar with, and couldn't comprehend. His heart sped up, and practically doubled in it's rhythm. His body got warm all over, and his stomach twisted in a very unfamiliar way.

When Louis had gotten home that night, after taking the twins to his favorite froyo place to treat them, he immediately called his mother, and tried to explain what he had felt earlier that night. Her answer to his explanation, was one that instantly made Louis feel fearful. His mother had swore up and down that when your heart speeds up, and it feels like it's doubling in rhythm, when your body gets warm, and stomach twists: that you're in love.

The moment he heard that four letter word, Louis panicked. He definitely wasn't ready for love. Can't be. He'd only known the twins for a few weeks. There's no way that he could be in love. Absolutely not. He refused to believe that he was, because there was no way that he was failing that hard, this quickly.

To cover his panicking, Louis had laughed at his mother, and told her that there was no way in hell that he was in love. His mother had sounded skeptical, yet accepted his answer nonetheless.

That night, Louis had the worst sleep of his life. He kept tossing and turning, and his mind refused to turn off. All he could think about was what his mother had said, and how if she was right, then Louis was totally screwed.

****

Louis practically cried when he saw what the three of them were doing for date number four. Harry and Jack had decided to rent out the local zoo entirely, and Louis immediately knew why.

He had made a comment in passing, about Pandas being his favorite animal. And of course the zoo that the twins rented out had one of the largest Panda exhibits in England. That exhibit, was of course, where Louis headed first. Harry and Jack having to run to keep up with him.

Louis was expecting to see some cute fat pandas munch on grass. What he was not expecting though, was to see a dinner table set up for three, right in front of the Panda exhibit.

Louis could barely contain his emotions as Jack explained that they would be having an early dinner with the black and white creatures. Of course Louis could only squeal with excitement as he sat down at the dinner table. Harry sitting to his right, while Jack sat to his left. All three of them facing the exhibit.

And even though Louis could easily lose focus on what the twins were saying, and focus more on the Pandas, he tried to keep the conversation flowing smoothly. He did an okay job of that, even though the Pandas were so...distractedly cute.

When dinner had ended, Louis immediately wanted to tour the rest of the zoo. Excited for the fact that he could see all of the exhibits peacefully, without little kids screaming, and scaring the animals away.

However, when he tried to suggest that the three of them continue on to the other exhibits, Harry explained that him and Jack had one more surprise for him. Louis hated surprises, but nonetheless closed his eyes when he was told to.

He had to wait approximately a minute before he was told to open his eyes. And the sight that was before him when he did open his sky blue eyes, had them watering immediately.

In front of Louis stood one of the zoo handlers, and in her arms was the cutest thing Louis will probably ever see. The zoo handler held a baby panda that must've been born not too long ago, if it's size was anything to go by.

When the zoo keeper placed the baby panda in Louis' arms, he lost it. It was like a river dam broke or something, because within seconds Louis was shedding waterfall sized tears.

He couldn't help that he was crying. He tended to do that when he was extremely happy. However, the twins didn't know this about him, and immediately went to soothe and comfort Louis when they heard his wrecked sobs. The amount of concern that the twins had for Louis' well being made Louis feel that feeling again. The one where his heart speeds up, and practically doubles in rhythm. The one where he feels warm all over, and his stomach twists in an unfamiliar way. That feeling is what Louis felt in that moment, and instead of panicking, Louis accepted the fact that he had very strong feelings for the twins. It may be love, it may not be love, either way, Louis would need more time to figure out what he was feeling.

During that moment though, all Louis could do was let out a watery laugh, and bat the twins' hands away as he explained that his tears weren't sad ones, but happy ones. And as he continued to cuddle with the panda, Louis' fondness for the twins grew when he saw how gentle they were with the baby black and white creature. How they cooed when said baby creature did something adorable like whine, or try to wiggle out of their embraces.

Louis immediately became crestfallen when he saw the zoo keeper reappear to take the baby away. Explaining that the panda couldn't be too far from it's mother for a long period of time. Louis had nonetheless smiled and thanked her, before she disappeared out of sight with the panda.

Once Louis had composed himself, and had dried all of his tears, the three of them explored the rest of the zoo. They visited all of the exhibits, even the snake one. Which Louis was not very fond of snakes at all, but decided to visit the exhibit because he didn't want the twins' money to go to waste by him not seeing every animal.

All and all that night had been an extreme success. And when it was time for Louis to treat the twins to something, he automatically knew what it would be. He wasn't going to treat them to a dessert like he usually did. Oh no, that night was a game changer for Louis. He realized many things during their fourth date that only spurred him into action. The realization making him want to treat the twins to something they've wanted for a while.

When they both were about to leave after escorting Louis back to his flat, Louis grabbed their wrists to stop them. Everything happened in slow motion from there. Louis had slid his hand up into Harry and Jack's hair and pulled their faces closer to his. All of their breaths mingling within a second.

Louis closed his eyes before kissing Harry and Jack at the same time. Louis expected the three way kiss to be sloppy but he didn't expect for it to be so hot and for it to feel so...right.

Harry and Jack were immediate in their response after getting over the initial shock of Louis kissing them. They both pulled Louis' body closer and kissed him as best as they could considering the situation.

When the twins tried to deepen the kiss, Louis pulled away breathlessly. If he didn't end the kiss now, he sure as hell wouldn't be able to later. And who knows what they would be doing later, had Louis not ended the things when he did.

With one final kiss to each of the twin's mouth, Louis walked into his flat. Leaving the twins outside. Feeling breathless, surprised, and definitely wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good fanfic recommendations? I'm pretty sure I've read every single one....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be absolutely brilliant, you have been warned.  
> However: you'll need to wait for the next chapter to read smut. Sozzzz.

It's currently October 21st, and the first month of classes have flown by really quickly. Louis isn't too bothered by how fast time escapes him these days though, because he wouldn't want it any other way. He likes that he's already halfway through the semester, likes that the holidays are right around the corner, and likes that Fall is quickly approaching.

This is his favorite time of year after all. Because there's so many holidays, and don't forget his birthday. Can't forget that. Essentially, this time of year has always been the best time for Louis, and he has a feeling that this year will be no different. 

Louis gets pulled out of his thoughts of holiday plans, when there is a knock on his front door. He's currently sitting in his living room, with the television on a low volume to provide background noise, as Louis reads over his Philosophy notes. Louis immediately knows that the twins are knocking at his door, because they had made plans earlier in the day to get their study group together to revise for their upcoming midterm.

Louis also knows that as hard as he tries, there won't be much studying done. The twins always find an excuse to stop studying, claiming that they want to do something else that they consider to be more productive. Louis has no doubt, that today will be no different.

He can't really be too bothered though, when he swings open his front door and sees how absolutely adorable Harry and Jack look today. They both have black joggers on, except Jack's are all black while Harry's have a white stripe going down the sides of his legs. A maroon colored t-shirt adorns his torso, while a navy blue one adorns Harry's torso.

Jack has his hair up in a bun, which should be illegal considering the bun makes his features more prominent, and his jawline more firm and pronounced. Louis automatically thinks that Jack's face seems like it would be a pretty sturdy place to sit. But that's besides the point.

Harry, surprisingly doesn't have his hair pushed back with a scarf today. Instead his hair sits atop his head in a half-assed quaff. which Louis finds endearing, to be quite honest.

He's pulled from his observations when Jack speaks up first. "Hello love." he greets, then leans down to plant a firm kiss on Louis' lips.

Louis accepts the kiss happily, and practically melts when Jack puts his strong arms around his waist to pull him closer. Louis lets himself be pulled closer, and settles against Jack's hard chest. When Jack tries to deepen the kiss, like he usually does, Louis pulls away. Right now is not the time to be making out, they have studying to do, after all.

When Louis is freed from Jack's embrace, he turns to Harry and smiles. "Hey babe."

Harry sports a thousand watt smile before he greets Louis back, and pulls him into a kiss too. Harry has the decency to keep the kiss short, and to not deepen it, which Louis is thankful for.

When the greetings have been made, Louis steps aside to let the twins walk into his flat. They make a beeline for the living room, and Louis follows once he's closed and locked his front door.

"So. What should we go over first?" Louis asks. He takes a seat in between Harry and Jack, and within an instant, both of them are touching him.

Harry starts to play with his hair absentmindedly, while Jack plays with the hem of his shirt. When both of them shrug as an answer, Louis sighs.

"Okay. How about we start with the first theory we learned in class." He suggests.

"Sure." The twins say in unison. Both of their tones suggesting that they couldn't care less about what they study.

Louis just mentally rolls his eyes, and grabs his notebook. He starts reiterating all of the definitions of the theories that they have learned in their Philosophy class, so far. He even adds in examples, that he hopes the twins will pay attention to and remember.

He isn't phased when Jack throws a leg over one of Louis' and scoots closer. Harry choosing to stay where he's sat while he continues to play with his hair.

He is phased though, when Jack stops him in the middle of an explanation, and says, "You know what theory I want to go over, Lou?"

Louis' ears immediately peak with interest. Finally someone else is taking this study group seriously, besides himself.

"What?" Louis asks quickly. Excited to hear what Jack wants study.

"The Epicurean philosophy." Jack smirks. When Louis hears that, he isn't as excited anymore. And here he thought that at least one of the twins was going to take this study group seriously. Guess that's not going to happen after all.

Harry chimes in with a, "Yeah Lou, let's go over that philosophy." His tone laced with nothing but suggestiveness.

There's nothing wrong with this certain philosophy, per say. Except for the fact that it teaches that the greatest good for everyone, is for them to succumb to their pleasures, whenever they want to achieve tranquility, or a couple of other emotions.

Louis explains exactly that, and doesn't miss the way the twins lean into him with heightened interest.

"That's a great explanation, Lou." Harry compliments.

"But we don't quite understand it, fully. Maybe you could demonstrate this philosophy, for us?" Jack finishes. They're both sporting identical smirks, and Louis knew that this was going to happen. He knew the twins would find some way to distract him from studying.

If Louis wasn't so smitten with these two, he'd be frustrated beyond belief right now.

Instead, Louis is completely calm as he grabs a hold of Jack's hair, and pulls him closer. Their lips brushing against one another's in an instant. Jack's lips are pillow soft, like Louis expected them to be, and they kiss unabashedly.

When Jack licks Louis' bottom lips, in hopes of deepening the kiss, Louis lets him. He lets Jack tilt his head back, so that his tongue can delve deeper into Louis' mouth. Exploring every nook and cranny with said muscle.

Their kiss doesn't get to last long before Harry begins to whine while making grabby hands at Louis. The shorter lad detaches himself from Jack's sinful lips, and presses them to Harry's. Not surprised at all, when Louis feels how pillow soft they are, too.

Just like with Jack, Louis let's Harry deepen their kiss. His tongue running softly under Harry's to encourage his movements. To encourage Harry in exploring his mouth just as deeply as his older brother had just done.

Before things can get too out of control, Louis pulls away. Harry giving him one last bite on his bottom lip before their mouths completely detach.

He's about to suggest that the three of them get back to studying when his front door flies open, and in walks Niall. He's carrying his book bag, indicating that he just got out of his classes.

"Am I interrupting?" He asks as he looks at the disheveled appearance Louis and the twins sport. Their close proximity indicating to Niall that they were doing something other than studying, even though Louis' notebook is laid open on their coffee table.

"No!" Louis answers, while the twins say, "Yes!" in unison.

Louis gives Harry and Jack a look before turning back to Niall. "No, you weren't interrupting."

"Okay..." Niall trails off, unsure. "Anyway. Are you going to be done soon? I want to go costume shopping."

"Costume shopping? What for?" Louis asks. He knows that Halloween is ten days away, but he didn't know that Niall already had plans.

"For the costume party we're going to on Halloween. I just got invited to one this morning. It's at the Phi Kap house." Niall explains.

The Phi Kappa fraternity is notorious for their parties. They're one of the most popular fraternities on campus. Just shy of being more popular than the Tri Alpha's. And Louis always has a blast at their parties. Always.

"Sick!" Louis says excitedly. He turns to the twins & suggests, "You two should go to the party too."

"We kind of have to go." Jack reveals.

"What do you mean you have to go? For social purposes, or something?" Louis wonders.

"We're technically legacies of Phi Kappa, so we have to attend some social activities with the fraternity, even though we don't really want to join it." Harry explains further.

"Holy shit. You two are legacies? So your dad was a Phi Kappa?" Niall jumps in.

"Yup." The twins say in unison. Both of them suddenly sporting bored looks.

"That's sick." Niall exclaims.

"The three of us should coordinate our costumes, so that we match." Harry suggests, effectively changing the subject while Jack nods to agree.

"I'd love to, but me and Niall always wear matching costumes. It's kind of a tradition." Louis discloses.

Him and Niall always coordinate their costumes, so that they match. They've done this for years, thus making it somewhat of a tradition. It's just second nature for Louis' costume to match Niall's. He doesn't even question it anymore, like he used to. If Niall is Batman, Louis is Robin. If Niall is Nemo, then Louis is Dory. If Niall is Salt, then Louis is Pepper. That's just how it goes.

The twins look disappointed, but accept Louis' answer nonetheless.

They give Louis one last kiss before they leave his apartment. Wanting to give Niall and Louis time to go shopping.

****

"What if we were Bonnie and Clyde?" Niall suggests as he holds up said matching outfits. The both of them are in the Halloween store that's located in the local shopping mall. They've been rifling through costumes for a while now.

"Boring and predictable." Louis answers. Completely rejecting Niall's suggestion.

"Okay....what about Scooby & Shaggy?"

"There's no way in hell  that I'm wearing a dog costume the entire night." Louis immediately rejects.

Niall huffs. "Oh! I got it. What if were were Thelma and Louise? You being Louise, for obvious reasons."

"I doubt you're going to want to wear a girls costume all night." Louis points out.

"Yeah you're right." Niall agrees. "Stupid suggestion."

Louis just claps Niall on the back reassuringly as they continue with their search for the perfect costumes. A couple of minutes pass when Louis' hand falters on a costume.

He takes one look at the costume, before he's falling in love it. "This one." He breathes.

Niall is beside him in an instant. Checking out the costume himself.

He whistles lowly. "This is going to look amazing on you, Lou."

"I know." is all Louis can say. He practically squeals with delight when he finds his size.

"I know the perfect costume that will match this one." Niall explains while he points at the costume Louis is clutching tightly.

When Niall finds what he's looking for, the two of them pay for their costumes and head back to their flat. Louis can't wait for Halloween. He's got a surprise for Harry and Jack, that he knows they're going to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I write "the twins" a lot? I feel like I do... Let me know if it's annoying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to personally thank any one who has left a comment, and/or kudos. You guys rock, and as a reward for your loveliness, I would like to gift you with this heavy smut filled chapter. ENJOY.
> 
> Reference pic for Louis' costume here: http://www.halloweencostumes.com/sexy-cabaret-showgirl-costume.html  
> For Niall's: http://www.yandy.com/Mens-Mob-Boss-Costume.php  
> *You won't need reference pics for the rest of the boys' costumes.*

"Niall I need your help!" Louis calls from his bedroom. He waits approximately two minutes before Niall comes clambering into his bed room wearing a pinstripe suit, black button up, red tie, and white suspenders. His feet look adorable in the penguin oxfords he's wearing, and a white plastic fedora adorns his head. Louis thinks that Niall looks absolutely delightful, and if he wasn't so gone for the twins already, and Niall was gay, Louis would be trying to hook up with him tonight. But as usual, that's besides the point.

Louis absolutely loves his costume, and has the majority of it on. He just needs Niall to lace up the back of his dress. Louis decided to dress as a cabaret showgirl this Halloween, due to falling in love with the costume as soon as he saw it. His legs are lined with fish-net stockings that are held up by garter boy shorts, while black kitten heels adorn his feet. His dress is essentially a corset, that extends into a feathery type skirt. That's what drew Louis to the costume, if he's honest, was all of the feathers. Louis loves wearing feathers.

Once Niall laces up his dress, all Louis will need to do is place his mini top hat, that is of course adorned with feathers too, on top of his head, and he'll be ready to go to the costume party at Phi Kappa.

Louis is bending over and adjusting his stockings, deciding not to wear them unless he shaved his legs because getting his leg hairs stuck in them would not have been fun, when Niall catcalls.

"You look amazing, Lou." He complements. Louis straightens back up, and thanks him with a blush coating his cheeks.

Louis knows that this outfit will get him a lot of looks tonight. Knows that this outfit will give him a lot of unwanted attention. But the only looks & attention he wants tonight, are the twins'. That's all he cares about. That's also why he isn't bothered about wearing a girls costume. Could care less that the boy shorts he's wearing are ridding up his crack, thus exposing his lower butt cheeks. He just wants to treat Harry and Jack, tonight, for being so amazing and for obeying his conditions. He just hopes Harry and Jack will like his surprise. Not be turned off at the fact that Louis is wearing a girls costume.

"So what do you need help with?" Niall asks. Effectively pulling Louis out of his thoughts.

"Oh right. Can you lace up the back of my dress?"

"Sure." Niall answers. He turns Louis around, and begins to thread the fake silk material through the loops in order to lace up Louis' corset style dress.

"Do you want it tight?" Niall asks. Wondering if he should lace up the corset tight, or leave it more loose.

"Yes please. Not too tight though. I want to be able to breathe." Louis jokes. This costume was made for boobs that Louis of course does not have. So the dress needs to be tied tight in order to compensate for Louis' minus A cup size.

Once Niall has properly tied Louis' dress tight, he turns him back around.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Almost." Louis answers, then proceeds to place his mini top hat on. Once it's placed correctly, and Louis takes one final look at his costume in his full length mirror, he turns to Niall and smiles. "Okay, now I'm ready."

****

"Liam and Zayn, if you two don't hurry the fuck up, we're leaving without you!" Harry yells. Him and Jack are completely dressed for the costume party at Phi Kap, but aren't able to leave their flat yet, because Liam and Zayn haven't finished getting ready. Looks like they're all going to be fashionably late tonight.

"Coming!" The twins' hear someone yell, but can't be bothered to figure out if it's Liam yelling, or Zayn.

"Like, why is it taking them so long?" Jack asks his brother. Harry sighs.

"Knowing those two dumb asses, they're probably fucking instead of getting ready."

"Excuse you, we were not fucking!" Liam exclaims, having heard the twin's conversation.

"Yeah. We weren't fucking. At least not yet, anyway." Zayn chimes in with a smirk.

"Zayn!" Liam chastises. "Stop telling everyone about our sex lives."

"I can't help wanting to brag about having the fittest boyfriend at this school." Zayn reveals.

Liam can only blush, while Harry clears his throat obnoxiously. "Bite your tongue, Malik. Me and Jack have the fittest boyfriend at this school."

"So Louis is officially your boyfriend?" Liam wonders, having recovered from his monstrous blush.

"Well, we haven't ironed out the details, but he will be. Soon." Jack states convincingly.

"And when he is, we'll have the fittest boyfriend. Not you, Malik." Harry chimes in.

"Can't argue with you there." Zayn agrees.

"Excuse me. 'Can't argue with you there?' what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Liam asks as he mocks what Zayn had just said. His interpretation of a Bradford accent is shit, by the way.

"Babe. We went over this. Louis is beyond fit." Zayn reiterates slowly, as if Liam has a mental disability.

Liam huffs frustratingly. "It's like you want me to break up with you, or something."

Hearing Liam's words has Zayn amending his statement quickly. "Oh come on babe, you know you're the only one for me." He kisses Liam's cheek for added effect.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Liam dismisses. Zayn is definitely going to have to do a lot of groveling tonight.

"Who the hell are you two supposed to be?" Jack asks. Wanting the bickering couple to stop, well, bickering.

 Liam gasps. "You can't tell who we are?"

"Nope." both twins say.

"I told you we should've chosen different costumes." Zayn protests.

"Shut up Zayn!" Liam growls out. "I love our costumes!"

Zayn just shakes his head, and looks at the twins. "We're Tarzan and Jane."

"Damn right we are." Liam chimes in stubbornly.

The twins look at each of their outfits. Zayn wearing a yellow button up, and army green shorts. Liam wearing brown boxers with brown rags tied around his waste to form some type of skirt. He's wearing a leaf crown on the top of his head, and there's something brown that's littered all over his naked torso.

Jack squints. "Is that supposed to be mud on your chest, Liam?"

"Yes." Liam answers.

"Kinda looks like shit, mate." Harry chimes in.

"And Tarzan never wore a leaf crown, nor boxers. And he had long hair. Where's your long hair, Liam?" Jack adds, while Zayn giggles because Liam looks pissed.

"Oh fuck off. Who are you two supposed to be?" Liam gestures to the twins' identical outfits. They don't really look like they have a costume on.

"We're twin Mick Jaggers. Duh." Harry huffs while gesturing at his and Jack's vintage outfits. Both looking like they're proper rock stars.

"But Mick Jagger doesn't have a twin." Zayn points out. Which okay, Zayn isn't the brightest one in the bunch, that's for sure.

"Oh my God. Can we just leave?" Liam wonders. Completely bypassing his boyfriend's idiot comment.

****

The four of them arrive at the costume party an hour after it starts. When they ring the doorbell, not a second passes before it flies open and the president of Phi Kap is welcoming them in. He looks a little too excited to see Harry and Jack, but the two of them couldn't care less as they walk into the party that's in full swing.

The president shows them where the bar is, before wishing them a fun night then leaving them to their own devices. Jack and Harry beeline it to the bar, immediately. Liam and Zayn choosing to dance first before drinking anything.

When the twins both have their scotch on the rocks, they make their obligatory rounds around the house. Saying hello, and/or striking up a conversation with the people they know. Which is practically everyone, to be honest.

They're in a heated discussion with one of their business classmates about the benefits of inflation, when they realize their drinks are low, and that they haven't seen Louis yet. The need to see the smaller lad leads the twins to cutting off their heated discussion with said classmates, in favor of going on a search for him.

They both head back to the bar, to order two brandy's, before starting their search. Both deciding they'll need some alcohol in their systems if they wan't to be able to deal with all of the party goers fussing over them. They're practically royalty, after all.

Right when they turn to leave the bar area, after having ordered their drinks, they spot Niall a few feet away. The Irish lad has his back turned towards the twins, and seems to be animatedly chatting up a brunette.

Harry and Jack approach quickly, both eagerly wanting to know where Louis is. "Hello Niall."

Niall looks taken off guard, but recovers quickly when he sees who's speaking to him. "Hey Harry and Jack!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Jack begins politely, "but we were wondering if you knew where Louis was?"

"I don't." Niall answers solemnly. "I lost him a few minutes ago. But I'm sure you'll find him. He's kinda hard to miss!"

Jack and Harry are about to question what Niall means about Louis being hard to miss, but they don't get the chance to, because said Irish lad is being beckoned by one of the frat guys to start a rousing game of beer pong.

"If you'll excuse me lads. I need to show these rich fuckers how to properly play beer pong." With one final wink towards Harry and Jack, Niall walks away. Dragging the brunette along with him.

Well. Looks like Harry and Jack will have to find Louis on their own.

They first check the dance floor, both knowing how much Louis likes to dance. When they don't see anyone who even looks remotely like Louis, they move on to the next room. Where the drugs are stationed. They come up empty there too. They circle back to the kitchen, only to find that room Louis-free too. The fact that the twins don't know what costume Louis is wearing, doesn't help their search. And they're getting tired of seeing everyone, but Louis. When they go to search the backyard, they've seen numerous cat costumes, several pirate costumes, and countless nurse and doctor costumes. Harry and Jack practically gagging at the un-originality of it all.

They bump into Liam and Zayn again, who are unashamedly making out heavily against the stair case. Jack cat calls, while Harry shouts out, "Get in!" The responding middle finger gesture, that Zayn provides, have the twins laughing all the way to the back door of the house, that presumably leads to the back yard.

Jack has his hand on the handle of said door, when it's suddenly being opened from the outside. Harry and Jack are about to excuse themselves for being in someone else' way, but can't when their breaths get caught in their throats.

Standing with his arm around a girls waist while laughing boisterously, is Louis.

Harry and Jack can't help but notice the smaller lad's costume, first. And they both gasp, while accidentally dropping their drinks when they see what he's wearing.

The sound of the twins' drinks hitting the floor, stops Louis' fit of laughter. Resulting in the three of them making eye contact for the first time tonight.

"Babes! When did you get here?" Louis questions as he gives each twin a firm hug. He looks genuinely excited to see Harry and Jack, and that fact has the twins smiling immediately.

"Louis you look...." Jack trails off. Completely ignoring Louis' initial question.

"Delicious." Harry finishes for his brother. Both of them keep raking their eyes over Louis' body, and the smaller lad lets a blush color his cheeks when he realizes.

"Thanks." Louis responds. He's twisting his hands in front of him nervously, and the twins want to know why. "You two remember me talking about my best girl friend Sasha, right?" He adds as he gestures to the beautiful girl standing beside him.

"Of course." Jack answers. His attention moving to her just long enough for them to shake hands, before it's back on Louis.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry adds. Shaking Sasha's hand as well.

"Likewise." She says. Then adds, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I need a drink. So if you'll excuse me lads."

Harry and Jack step aside so that she has room to walk back into the house. Before she leaves, Sasha gives Louis a kiss on the cheek, while whispering "Good luck." into his ear. Louis promises to text her later before she's completely out of sight. When she is gone, Louis turns his attention back to the twins.

"So do you want to go dance?" Harry asks Louis. Not being able to help the fact that he needs to do something physical with the smaller lad, due to his tempting costume.

Louis scrunches up his nose, and shakes his head no. "I have a better idea." He suggests vaguely.

He grabs each of the twins' hands, and begins to pull them towards the front door. Once outside the house, Louis finds his car quickly, and practically pushes the twins inside of it.

"Where are we going?" Harry wonders, as Louis drives at a break neck speed.

"Are you even sober enough to drive?" Jack asks.

"I haven't had one single drink tonight." Louis admits quickly.

Who goes to a frat party, and doesn't drink? That's the question that is on the tip of Jack's tongue when Louis puts his car into park outside of his apartment complex.

However, he doesn't get to ask it because Louis is speaking again, "You two wanted me to sober the first time we have sex, so I'm a 100% sober."

After that confession, everything clicks into place for the twins. They're having sex tonight, Louis just confirmed it. And that's probably why they're at his flat right now. Louis not wanting to have their first time be in a random person's bed, at a frat party.

Louis doesn't say anything else as he walks into his apartment complex, knowing that the twins will follow.

When they reach Louis' flat, and he opens the front door to let the twins inside, he speaks up once more. "You know, I had hoped that you two would like my costume."

"We do. It looks amazing on you." Harry quickly admits. The three of them are standing in Louis' foyer, and the sexual tension is so thick and palpable that it's kind of hard to breathe.

"I'm sure it looks amazing off of you too." Jack baits.

Louis immediately takes the bait, and smirks before saying, "Why don't you find out?"

Within a second, the twins are swarming Louis. They're hands eagerly wanting to touch, grope, and pull at his tanned, smooth skin.

They've waited for this moment, for so long. They've been good boys, even when lower regions were practically screaming at them to be bad boys by bending Louis over right then and there, ad fucking him into oblivion. They've been so patient with Louis' wishes, but now when Louis is giving the okay for sex, they're going to be anything but patient.

With that in mind, Jack begins to kiss Louis while Harry works as fast as he can with unlacing his dress. Jack's lips are as soft as Louis remembers them to be, and he places his hands in Jack's hair. Wanting to find purchase. Afraid he'll float off to heaven if he doesn't anchor on to something.

Jack only deepens the kiss quickly when he feels Louis grab at his curly locks. His own hands trailing down Louis' body until they finally land on his thighs. Right above where his stockings sit. Where Jack knows Louis' thighs will be thickest. The smooth, hairless skin that greets Jack's hand making the older twin growl possessively.

From behind Louis, Harry lets out a cheerful sound when he finally has Louis' dress unlaced. He lets the dress fall effortlessly to the ground. Both twins helping Louis steps out of it. He reattaches his lips to Jacks, while Harry works to undo his shoes.

Once those are off too, he's practically naked. With only his boy shorts, and stockings on. His mini top hat having fell off when he had entered his flat as hastily as he had.

Harry, not ever wanting to be the one that's left out, slides up behind Louis, and begins to kiss his neck. His lips are soft as they leave wet trails of kisses up and down the expanse of Louis' neck. He accidentally bites down on the smaller lad's neck when he feels said lad rub his arse into Harry's crotch. The motion sending a shot of pleasure up Harry's spine.

Everywhere the twins touch, leaves Louis' skin feeling hot and prickly. Louis love it. He revels in the fact that the twins can't seem to keep their hands in one place for too long. Both of them groping Louis' body like their life depends on it. Louis is starting to think that maybe it does. And he lets out a rather filthy moan when Jack slaps one of his arse cheeks. Leaving Harry to smack the other.

Louis is getting more desperate, and more turned on as the twins continue their assault on his neck and mouth, therefore he begins a nice rythym where he's grinding back into Harry's crotch, then grinding forward into Jack's crotch. Louis realizing that the twins are still dressed, once he feels their hot, yet clothed, hard-ons. His nimble fingers immediately begin working to unbutton Jack's shirt. Harry having enough sense to notice what's going on, and begins to unbutton his shirt too.

Louis can only breathe out, "Room." once the twins have discarded their shirts, and their shoes.

The twins nodding quickly, and following Louis to his bed room. Once inside, they  don't waste time with undoing the buttons of their pants, and pulling them off, along with their boxers. Louis takes that time to go close and lock his bed room door, just in case. He already knows that Niall won't be home tonight. That he promised not to be when Louis told him about wanting to have sex with the twins tonight. But when Niall's drunk, you never know what he's going to do. So Louis locking his door is just a precautionary measure.

Once he's done with that task, he begins to unclasp his stockings to that he can take them off. That's apparently the wrong thing to do, because Jack is stopping him immediately.

"No. Leave those on. I want to fuck you in them."

Louis can only gulp, and nod as a response. Removing his boy shorts and garter once he's calmed his racing heart, before walking towards the bed. All but naked except for his stockings, of course.

Harry and Jack watch as he walks towards the bed. Their eyes roaming over his body lustfully. And when Louis finally makes it to his bed, the two of them have Louis under their touch in an instant. Harry pulling Louis into his lap, so that the smaller lad can straddle him while they make out. Leaving Jack to sit on his knees behind Louis' back, as he attacks Louis' neck with his mouth.

Due to Louis' position of straddling Harry while they make out heavily, their cocks accidentally slide together. Causing Louis to moan, at the pleasure, while Harry hisses. They're both so sensitive, and the pleasure is so much, that if Louis doesn't slide back a little bit, he's going to come from only Harry's cock sliding against his own. And he doesn't want that. Would prefer that he comes with one of the twins' cocks in his arse, thank you very much.

However, when he slides backwards, his back runs into Jack's firm chest. Causing Jack's cock to slide against Louis' crack.

"Fuck." Jack breathes. He grabs Louis' hips, and pulls him from his brother's lap. Flipping him down, so that Louis' back hits the mattress. "God Lou. You're body is incredible."

"It's so soft and curvy, yet muscular and taught." Harry agrees. Both of the twins amazed with Louis' body that's under them. Louis can only eyeball their ten inch cocks, as a response.

"Where's your lube & condoms?" Jack questions.

"Bathroom." Louis breathes out. Jack rushing towards said room, a moment later. His perky, albeit small arse jiggling while he walks.

While his older brother is retrieving the lube and condoms, Harry takes this time as an opportunity to slide his dick into Louis' mouth. He's siting on his knees at Louis' head. Resulting in the smaller lad having to bend his head back, in order to suck on Harry's cock. Louis doesn't even bat an eye, when Harry slides his ten incher into his mouth. Just swallows his cock down before sucking.

"Shit, Lou." Harry moans. "You take my cock so well."

Louis hums at the praise, causing vibrations to pulse around the green eyed lad's cock. Harry curses again, as a result.

"Let's see if he can take my cock well, too." Jack says once he approaches the bed with condoms in one hand, and lube in the other. He opens Louis' legs, smiling when they open so easily. As if Louis can't wait any longer for one of them to pummel into his thick arse.

"Are you already open?" Jack asks in disbelief when he sees that Louis' hole is already stretched wide open.

Louis can only nod his head yes, what with having a large cock in his mouth that effectively prevents him from speaking.

"So naughty." Jack praises. He slides on a condom, and lubes up his cock before lubing up Louis' entrance.

The sting of Jack's cock invading his hole inch by inch, only lasts a minute before Jack is bottoming out. The older twin let's out a load groan when he's fully sheathed inside of Louis. Loving the way Louis' walls feel like velvet around his cock.

"You're so tight, Lou. Fuck." Jack admits. He rotates his hips experimentally, and the moaning response Louis gives indicates that Jack can move.

The older twin starting a slow rhythm of pulling out before pushing his cock back in. Louis uses one hand to grip the sheets of his bed, while the other stays placed around Harry's cock. He tries to give Harry the best head he's ever had. Wants the green eyed lad to be screaming his name, as loud as he can. But Jack is moving at such a slow pace, that he can't concentrate on anything except the feel of Jack's cock moving in and out of him.

Louis can't help it when he pulls Harry's cock out of his mouth, and practically yells at Jack to move faster.

"You want me to go faster?" Jack teases. Louis is practically crying at this point. He needs things to be moving faster, and harder preferably now, rather than later.

"Be careful of what you ask for." Jack says ominously, before he's beginning a quick and brutal rhythm. Snapping his hips at an alarming speed.

Louis can't help but moan every time Jack's cock brushes against his prostate. His legs are starting to shake where they're perched on Jack's shoulders, and a thin sheen of sweat is coating his entire body.

While Jack continues to pound into Louis at a break neck speed, Louis uses Harry's dick as a distraction. Sucking on it, like his life depends on it. Like he's trying to suck the life out of Harry, through his dick.

"Ah. Fuck fuck fuck." Harry pants. "I'm close." he admits sheepishly.

At hearing his words, Jack stops his quick pounding, and pulls out of Louis. The smaller lad immediately whines at the loss of both cocks. Harry having pulled his out of Louis' mouth, and Jack having pulled his out of Louis' arse.

He's about to question why they've stopped, but understands what they're doing when he sees Harry slip on a condom.

The twins switch positions. Jack crawling up to Louis' head so that he can slide his dick into the lad's mouth. Leaving Harry to crawl in between Louis' legs.

He continues with his older brother's pace, by rapidly slamming his cock into Louis' arse. There being no difference with how Harry's cock feels as opposed to his brother's.

"Fuck you are tight, Lou. You feel bloody amazing." Harry admits. Again, all Louis can do his hum because of there being a ten inch cock in his mouth that effectively prevents him from speaking.

A couple of minutes later, Harry comes, buried deep inside of Louis. Letting out a husky grunt as he rides out his orgasm.

Louis comes not two seconds later with a shout of Harry and Jack's names. Being able to rid out his orgasm with Harry.

Seeing the way Louis' beautiful body writhes when he comes, has Jack coming as well. His cock shooting it's hot load down Louis' throat without warning. It doesn't phase Louis though, because he swallows the load greedily.

"Fuck. You're going to be the death of me, Lou." Jack explains as he calms down from his high.

Harry can't help but to agree with his older twin. Death by Louis doesn't sound bad. Not at all. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satan must be writing this fic....right?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's fuck shit up, shall we?

Louis woke up the next morning in the softest bed he's ever slept in. It took him approximately zero seconds to realize where he was, and to remember what happened last night. It also helped that Louis' stockings were visible from where he was laying, making his remembrance that much more vivid.

Suddenly, Louis' mind was consumed with images from last night. Images of the way Harry throws his head back, mouth hanging wide open as he came inside of Louis. Images of the way Jack's lower abdominal muscles clenched when he came down Louis' throat. Images of limbs intertwined with limbs, sweat trickling down backs and chests.

He also remembered how adamant the twins were with taking Louis to their flat, after they had had sex. Claiming that it was only fair if the three of them christened the twins' bed too. Louis was too blitzed out to even explain why the twins' reasoning for wanting to take Louis to their flat was extremely silly. But Louis got two rounds of sex out of the ordeal, so who was he to complain?

Last night's sex was definitely some of the best he's every had. And the realization is making Louis crave more. He's quickly going to become insatiable, he already knows. But for some reason, Louis couldn't care less. He's hungry, and only the twin's cocks can cure his hunger. Only their touch keep his sanity in tact. 

The idea to wake the twins up with blowjobs comes to Louis immediately. He looks over to Harry and Jack, and sees the rhythmical rise and fall of their chests. Indicating that the two are in a deep sleep. Which is perfect, Louis thinks, as he sits up slowly. He makes sure not to rustle the sheets too much, as he gets himself into a kneeling position.

He's reaching for Harry and Jack's cock at the same time, has his hand so close that he can practically feel the thickness and heaviness of them, when there's a loud banging coming from the front door. The loud banging startles Louis so much, that he screams out. Which effectively wakes the twins from their deep sleep.

"Whatthefuck?" Jack mumbles groggily. His morning voice instantly soothes Louis' racing heart, but the banging on their front door has yet to stop, so Louis' racing heart can't be soothed too much.

"Uh...think there's someone at your door?" Louis explains quickly. He's standing up now, quickly perusing the twins' bed room to look for his boy shorts and for a t-shirt to wear.

"Harry! Jack! Open up!" a female screams, loud enough for her voice to be carried from the front door to the twins' ginormous bed room.

The female voice doesn't sound familiar to Louis at all, and only leaves him confused as to who it could be, as he slips on one of Jack's shirts that he found on the floor.

The voice may not sound familiar to Louis, but it sure as hell sounds familiar to Jack. The smaller lad can tell due to the wide-eyed look on Jack's face that's followed by a string of "shit, shit, shits!"

Jack punches Harry's arm to arouse him from sleep. Earning him a grumbled, "Fuck off." from his younger brother.

"Harry wake the fuck up. Gemma's here." Jack explains as he hastily puts on clothes.

His brother's explanation has Harry jolting out of bed. Suddenly wide awake, and coherent as he slips on some boxers and a t-shirt. He notices that Louis is standing by the door of their room, looking unsure as to what he should do.

Harry would soothe the confusion, and slight fear that laces Louis' features, but he can't right now. Knows that Gemma's loud banging won't stop until one of them opens the door.

"Who's Gemma?" Louis wonders out loud to no one in particular. Hoping someone will have the decency to clear his confusion.

"Our older sister. Remember we told you that we had one?" Jack clarifies as he reaches the bed room door. Not waiting for Louis' response, he swings it open, and leaves the bedroom. His younger brother following quickly.

Harry and Jack both know that if their sister is banging on their front door, at God knows what time in the morning, then something isn't right. Their sister tends to bring some of the worst news, after all.

Louis jogs after Jack and Harry, excited to meet the person that's on the other side of the twins' front door-now that he's knows it's their older sister. Harry and Jack had told him that they had an older sister, but had failed to mention her name. Just that she lived in Camden, and was getting her second Master's degree in Business. And now that Louis thinks about it, he never did ask what their sister's name was. He must've been too distracted, to ask for such information. Oh well, he knows what her name is now.

They reach the front door in record time, and Harry swings it open to reveal his older sister. Louis automatically thinks that she's gorgeous. She looks so much like the twins, due to her dimples and greens eyes. Her hair is different though. It isn't brown and curly like the twins', but is actually platinum blonde and wavy.

Even without having the curly locks that Louis adores, Gemma is still beautiful. And if Louis were straight, he knows that he would be lusting after her, not her two younger brothers.

"About fucking time." Gemma huffs out. She's been standing outside of her brother's flat for what felt like ages.

"It's nice to see you too." Jack says sarcastically. Harry snorting, to agree.

"Sorry, don't have time for niceties. We have a problem." Gemma discloses. The twins' attention is immediately focused, and on her. Waiting to hear what she has to say.

"One of the girls is in trouble-" Gemma stops her statement all of a sudden, and looks past her brothers. "Who the fuck is that?" She questions hotly.

Harry and Jack turn to see who Gemma is looking at, and sees that Louis is standing a few feet behind them. Feet shuffling awkwardly as he listens in on the conversation. Waiting for the twins' to introduce him, or something.

"Gemmy." Harry placates. Using his sister's child hood nickname to calm her down. She never did like new people hanging around her brothers. Was always suspicious that people only wanted to be Harry and Jack's friend for their money, and that they would abandon the two once they got their hands on said money. "This is Louis. Our boyfriend." Harry finishes.

The three of them haven't sat down to discuss what they were, but if last night was any indication, Louis is definitely there's. Therefore he should be called as much, and treated as much.

"Boyfriend?" She asks in disbelief. Harry and Jack don't do boyfriends. This kid must be something special if her twin brothers are willing to not only let him into their lives, but share him too.

"Yes. Boyfriend." Jack finalizes. The suspicious look that laced Gemma's features is immediately replaced with a warm one. She pushes past her brothers to give Louis a hug.

She can tell that the hug surprises the smaller lad, and only squeezes tighter. "Nice to meet you, Louis."

"Nice to meet you too." Louis responds shyly. When the two of them separate, Gemma turns to her brothers, and says, "Good job boys. He's well fit."

Her statement has Louis instantly blushing. A pink tint covering his cheeks and cascading down his neck.

"As much as I appreciate the accolades Gem, you came here for a reason?" Jack wonders. Trying to get his sister to focus back on her reason for coming over.

"Oh right! One of the girls is on trouble." She reveals, taking a seat on the couch in the living room. She waits for her brothers and apparently their "boyfriend" to do the same.

"Which girl?" Harry asks. As soon as he sits on the opposite side of the couch, a confused looking Louis sits in his lap. Jack deciding to sit on the arm of the couch by Gemma.

Before Gemma answers, she nods towards Louis. She isn't sure if her brothers wan't her to talk about this kind of thing around him. When Harry and Jack nod, indicating that it's okay for her talk openly, she answers with a, "Patricia."

Harry and Jack immediately groan out in annoyance. Their response makes Louis want to question who Patricia is, and why she's in trouble, but Louis is smart enough to know that it's none of his business. He trusts that the twins will fill him, eventually.

"What's wrong with her, now?" Jack inquires, sounding fed up.

"Apparently John hasn't been paying her for a few months, and she just now told me. Said that John refuses to pay her even though she's been demanding for him to." Gemma explains.

"Fucking John." Harry spits out angrily. His mood turning from annoyed to angry with seconds of hearing the guys' name.

"How much does he owe, this time?" Jack cuts in.

"Twenty-five thousand pounds." Gemma discloses sheepishly.

"Goddammit!" Jack roars. His sudden outburst startling Louis. Harry however, seems unfazed when he asks, "So you're telling me that John owes us twenty-five thousand pounds?"

"Yes." Gemma answers. She's a little distraught due to Jack's outburst, and her tone shows it.

"Why didn't Patricia come to you sooner?" Harry wonders.

"She claimed she wanted to take care of it on her own. But when John's bill kept adding up, and he kept refusing to pay her, she knew she had to tell me." Gemma answers.

Jack is shaking his head furiously at his sister's words. "How did you not notice that Patricia wasn't bringing in any income?"

"I don't know!" Gemma shouts out frustratingly. "I just thought that she kept forgetting to bring the money in!"

"Oh please. Don't be so naive, Gems." Harry huffs. His sister has fucked up. Once again.

"That girl is more trouble than she's worth." Jack adds. Indicating that this scenario has happened more than once.

Gemma sighs. "I didn't come here to be scolded by you two. I came here to see if you'd fix the problem. So are you fixing it, or not?"

"We're going to fix another one of your problems, Gemma." Jack answers. "But you need to get rid of Patricia. She's fucked up one too many times."

"Yeah. Get your girls in order, Gems. And don't make us regret making you CEO of our company, again." Harry adds.

"Fine. Fine! I'll get rid of Patricia." Gemma placates.

"Good. And we'll get John to pay us the money he owes." Jack finalizes. Already thinking of ways to get John to pay for basically stealing from the Styles' family, again.

"Is there anything else that you would like to share with us?" Harry asks while a confused Louis stays perched on his lap.

"Nope. That was it." Gemma answers. She stands up from the couch, and dusts her pants off haughtily.

"Great. I'll call Liam, and we'll sort something out." Jack tells her as he stands from the couch as well.

Louis' ears immediately perk up at hearing Liam's name. What role does the puppy dog eyed boy, play in all of this?

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me boys. I've got business to attend to. It was nice meeting you, Louis. We should do lunch sometime." Gemma says to the smaller lad.

Louis, still confused from everything he's heard, can only smile and nod his head before Gemma leaves the twins' flat. Nothing but left over perfume floating around in the air, signalling that she was even there to begin with.

Once the front door is closed, and locked, Harry is on the phone. Dialing Liam's number. When he moves to the bed room to gain privacy, Louis turns to Jack.

"Hey love." Jack greets before giving Louis a kiss. "Didn't get to give you your good morning kiss when we woke up." he explains as if he needs a reason to kiss Louis.

"It's okay." Louis placates. "Your sister seems...cool."

Jack laughs at Louis' statement. "She's definitely...something."

Louis is about to ask if he can spend the day with the twins, maybe have a third round of sex after they get some breakfast, but Harry coming back into the room effectively cuts off his words.

"Liam is going to help. We just need to go pick him up." Harry tells Jack. The older brother gives a quick nod before he looks at Louis.

"I hate to have to kick you out, especially after last night, but me and Harry have something we need to take care of."

"I understand." Louis says as a response. He doesn't know whats going on, but he knows that from the severity of the twins' conversation with their sister, the matter that they need to attend to is very important.

"We can give you a ride home." Harry suggests. Already grabbing his keys, and jacket.

"Sure. Thanks." Louis answers.

"We'll text you as soon as we're done. Maybe we can grab lunch, or something." Jack adds.

"I'd love that." Louis reveals. Hoping that whatever Harry and Jack have to do, they're quick about it, so that Louis can see them again. Maybe get to that third round of sex he was planning.

****

The twins drop Louis off at his flat in under ten minutes, and continue on to Liam's. The information that their sister had shared earlier that morning making their blood boil, and their adrenaline levels to spike.

Once they reach Liam's flat, Harry barely stops the car, before Liam is jumping into the back seat with a bat in his hands.

"Morning boys." He quips. Looking a little too excited as he holds his bat close.

"Excited much?" Jack sneers. Liam is supposed to look menacing. Not like he's a five year old who was just given a lollipop.

"Sorry. It's been awhile." Liam says, as a means of explanation for why he's basically bouncing off of his seat.

"It has been a while since we were in charge, hasn't it?" Harry wonders from the drivers seat. He's driving at a break neck speed, and the sharp turn that he just took makes Jack curse under his breath.

"It has." Liam agrees.

The twins used to be into extracurricular activities when they were in high school. But before you question whether they did any sports, or were apart of any clubs, they weren't into those particular extracurricular activities. Nope. They were into the type of activities that made them money, and were/still are illegal.

The money aspect of their business was a way to ease the twins' and Liam's worry. With how much they were earning, it gave the three of them the opportunity to acquire money that wasn't their parents. Having money of their own, gave the three of them freedom. And if their parents were to threaten to cut them off, then there would be no worries, because they had money of their own.

Their parents didn't know about their business. Didn't know what it was, or who was involved in it. They didn't even bother asking where all of the extra money came from. Probably because their parents were too busy dealing with their own copious amounts of money. Either way, Jack, Harry, and Liam were able to hide their business from their parents.

When Gemma found out about their business, she immediately wanted in. They let her in, of course. The three of them fearing that she'd tell their parents if they didn't let her in on the business.

They've had a successful business for a few years now, and when Gemma explained that she was getting a second Master's in Business, Harry, Jack, and Liam let her take over for them, as a way for her to gain experience with managing a business.

And while the girls are technically Gemma's now, Harry, Jack, and Liam still get a cut of the profits. And they hate it when people fuck with their profits. People like John who regularly use one of Gemma's girls, then chooses not to pay her, thus resulting in the income diminishing.

People like John always refused to pay for the services that the girls provided, and the twins, along with Liam was sick of it. It isn't the first time, that John has pulled one of these stunts, but it will definitely be the last one.

That's the thought that's running through their heads as they finally pull up to John's house.

The three of them don't waste any time, and jump out of Harry's car quickly. Jack being the first one to reach the front door, he bangs on it loudly. Thankful that John doesn't have any neighbors.

It takes a little while for John to open the door, but when he does, Jack doesn't let him say a word before he swings Liam's bat back, and strikes John in the stomach.

The older guy bends over with an "oof." and clutches his stomach.

"John. John. John." Jack tsks. "How many times are we going to have to teach you a lesson, before you stop stealing from us?"

"Fuck you." John spits.

"Wrong answer." Harry says menacingly before he delivers swift and precise kicks to Johns back and stomach. The older man now writhing on the floor, in pain.

"Liam go get his money. You remember where it is right?" Jack asks. When Liam nods to indicate that he does remember where John stashes his money, he says, "Good. He owes us twenty-five thousand."

Liam runs off to retrieve the money. John immediately begins to beg. "No. Stop! That's all my money!"

"You should have thought of that before you double crossed us again." Harry spits.

Him and Jack land blow after blow on John. His body becoming more bruised and bloodied as the seconds tick by.

Eventually Liam comes back with the money, and before the three of them leave, he lands a hard kick to John's head. "If you know what's good for you John, you'll disappear." Liam threatens.

That's how the three of them leave John's house, with blood on their clothes, cash in their hands, and a semi-conscious body being left behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely reader brought to my attention that twincest wasn't tagged, so I added the tag to this fic for obvious reasons. TBH I don't have a plan for my fics, I just make them up as I go, so there will be a lot of things that won't be tagged & if it's that bothersome, then just let me know and I'll fix it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

"Hey! Louis!"

Louis had just walked out of the Science building, that housed his retched Biology class, when he heard someone calling his name. The voice sounded familiar, but was hard to place due to all of the students bustling around. Creating nose as they came and went. Campus being very busy that day.

"Louis! Over here!"

The voice called out to him again. This time, it was accompanied by a pair of waving arms that effectively caught Louis' attention. He smiled when he saw who the voice belonged too.

Gemma was waving him over, as she slouched against what looked to be a brand new red Maserati. The car stuck out like a sore thumb against the dull old cars that the professor's drove. A beautiful, tall female stood to Gemma's left. Wearing a well tailored skirt and blouse. She had long fiery red hair, and jade green eyes that pierced Louis' soul when they made eye contact.

Louis approached the car hesitantly. Unsure as to how Gemma knew where he'd be during this time of day. But as Gemma's smile grew the closer Louis got, his hesitancy diminished considerably.

"Hey Gemma." Louis greeted once he was within two feet of the car. Gemma continued to smile as she walked up to him, and gave him a firm hug.

"Louis." She greeted back. "How are you?"

When Gemma let go, officially ending their hug, Louis smiled at her. "I'm good. How are you?"

Gemma brushed some hair over her shoulder before she responded. "I'm great. You're not busy, are you?"

Louis mentally checked over his schedule. He didn't have anymore classes for the day, and didn't have work until later on in the evening. His afternoon was pretty much open until he had to meet the twins' at two. Since it was nearing lunch time, Louis should probably grab something to eat, but that could honestly be done later too.

"No I'm not busy." Louis explained. Wondering why Gemma was so curious about his schedule.

He got his answer when Gemma exclaimed, "Great! Let me take you to lunch."

"Okay." Louis answered, even though Gemma's suggestion of taking him to lunch wasn't even really a question.

"Yay!" Gemma cheered. She opened the back door to her car, and ushered Louis inside. Him taking a seat right behind her driver's seat, while the red head took the passenger's seat.

"Oh how rude of me!" Gemma exclaimed as she pulled out of the professor's lot. Her tires screeching as she took a quick turn. "Louis this is Naomi. Naomi this is Louis. Harry and Jack's boyfriend." She introduced.

The red head, now named Naomi, turned around in her seat and held her hand out for Louis to shake. "Nice to meet you Louis."

"Likewise." He responded. Returning her handshake.

Once the introduction was over, Gemma spoke up. "So Louis. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

Louis honestly didn't care, just wanted to have some type of food in his stomach soon, to curb his hunger. He voiced just that. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm not picky."

Gemma smiled at him through the rear view mirror as a response, and a took a sharp turn that had Louis toppling over into the seat next to him. She quickly pulled into a parking lot, and announced that they had arrived at her favorite lunch spot.

Louis opened the car door, and jumped out. The sun blinding him momentarily, as he squinted to see where they were.

Gemma had taken them to Le Creme, a cut little lunch place that wasn't but a few miles from campus. Louis had only eaten here once, due to it's pricey menu, but he loved the food nonetheless.

He followed behind the twins' sister, as she led him and Naomi inside the restaurant. Gemma paused for a moment, to speak to the hostess, before she was leading them to a table of four that was stationed against the only wall in the restaurant that was made of all glass.

The hostess placed their menus down on the white table-clothed table, as Gemma took her seat. Naomi sitting next to her, while Louis sat in front of them. From where he was sitting, he could view the busy street. Cars zooming by, while the occasional bicyclist zipped by as well. After the hostess notified the three of them that their waiter would be with them shortly, she left. Leaving the three of them alone. 

"So Harry and Jack told me that you're getting your second Master's?" Louis asks. Wanting there to be conversation flowing around the table instead of silence.

Gemma immediately lights up at Louis' words. "Yes! I am. It'll be an M.A. in Business."

"That's cool." Louis responds. He's very supportive of people who want to continue on with their education. He, himself, is already looking into graduate schools.

"Why Business?" He wonders next.

"Oh well, I already have an M.A. in Management. So getting an M.A. in Business is my next step. I want to create a global empire one day." Gemma reveals.

"That sounds great. I'm sure your parents are proud." Louis gives his accolades.

"I sure hope so." Gemma jokes. She lets out a chuckle, before the waiter is arriving to their table, asking them what their drink orders are going to be. Louis asks for a Yorkshire tea, while Gemma sticks with water. Naomi daringly asking for a glass of Champagne completes their drink order and the waiter thanks them before leaving again.

"So what do you do Naomi?" Louis questions. Wondering if Gemma and her know each other through school, or through something else.

"Oh I'm an escort!" Naomi answers unabashedly. Either this girl is truly blunt, or she really doesn't care about what other people think of her. Either way, she answers Louis' question with such an un-bothered tone, that Louis immediately likes her. Knows they're going to get along just fine.

"Oh." Louis responds.

Gemma must mistake his response for judgement, because she's quickly adding a, "It's not what you think."

Louis just waits for her to elaborate. "Not all escorts are prostitutes. Vice versus. Naomi here, doesn't exchange sex for money. She simply exchanges her time for money. For example, when someone needs an escort for an event, or party, or whatever, they pay Naomi to accompany them. Now, some of my girls do exchange sex for money, but that's a whole other spiel."

"I didn't think you were a prostitute, Naomi." Louis placates. "But thank you for elaborating, Gemma."

"Sorry. You just never know sometimes. People find out that Naomi is an escort, and automatically think one thing. That she exchanges sex for money, and that is not the case whatsoever. She would never have sex with anyone besides me, right baby?" Gemma finishes. Her question makes Naomi blush, while Louis chokes on his drink.

"Right." Naomi agrees. She leans into Gemma, and they share a sweet Eskimo kiss. Their affection towards each other looks unrehearsed. The naturalness of it indicating that they've been together for a while.

The waiter chooses that moment to interrupt, asking them what their food order will be. Louis simply orders a chicken sandwich and fries, quickly. Wanting the waiter to be gone, so that the three of them can continue their conversation.

"So you two are..." Louis trails off as he motions between the two girls.

"Girlfriends? Yes. Have been for....two? years." Gemma answers. She turns towards Naomi to seek out confirmation.

"Yes. Two years." Naomi agrees.

The conversation flows easily from there. Now that Louis is aware that Gemma basically owns an escort service, he can't help but question about it. Intrigued at what it's like owning such a company.

The platinum blonde girl begins her spiel. Detailing all of the girls she owns, and how income and profit work. She refuses to tell Louis who any of her clients are, which is understandable. Client confidentiality, and what not. But Gemma does reveal that she owns a very lucrative business, and that some of the wealthiest men of Britain are her top clients.

Which is scandalous in and of itself, because most of the wealthiest men in Britain are married. Which leaves Louis to wonder if they're cheating on their wives, or if their wives are in on it too.

He's pulled from his thoughts when Gemma mentions Harry and Jack.

"I'm honestly lucky that Harry and Jack agreed to hand the company over to me-"

"Wait." Louis stops her. "What do you mean they handed the company over to you?"

"Well. It was there's to begin with. But when they saw that I could gain experience by managing it, they handed the reigns over to me." Gemma clarifies.

Which...what? Louis is still confused.

"What do you mean it was there's to begin with?"

Gemma doesn't understand Louis' confusion, but continues on nonetheless. "Well back on high school, my brothers and Liam wanted to make quick money that didn't come from our parents. So, they created "Angels & Demons". It started off with one girl, and now we own up to fifteen. The Angels consist of girls that don't exchange sex for money, and The Demons consist of girls that do offer sex for money."

Louis can't believe this. The twins' have this lucrative business, and they've never bothered telling him. Like, Louis knows that they've only been dating for a month or so, but he would've liked to know about the twins' having this big side business.

"Oh God. They didn't tell you, did they?" Gemma questions. Noticing the look of distrust, and hurt on Louis' face. When said boy shakes his hard to confirm that no, his idiot boyfriends didn't tell him what has to be their biggest secret, Gemma just sighs.

"I'm sure they were going to tell you soon." She tries to placate.

Louis is about to respond, when Gemma's phone suddenly rings. She looks down at the caller id, and says, "Speak of the devils." before answering.

"Hello little brother." Louis' ears immediately perk up. All of his attention being on Gemma now.

"What?...Oh yeah. He's right in front of me. ...No I didn't kidnap him! We went for lunch..... For Christ sake Jack, get over it. I wanted to get to know him. What's the big deal? ......No don't give the phone to Harry! ....Fuck....Hello Harry.....Yes he's sitting right in front of me..... No I didn't kidnap him.....You know this conversation is making me have deja vu.....I don't know! Why don't you ask him yourself?....okay hold on." Gemma pulls the phone away from her ear, and hands it to Louis.

"My knuckle head of a brother wants to speak with you."

Louis takes her phone, and places it against his ear. "Hello?"

_"Louis? Are you okay?"_ Harry asks.

"I'm fine. Why?"

" _Tried calling you a few times, and you didn't pick up."_

"Oh sorry, I left my phone in Gemma's car."

Louis can hear Harry sigh on the other line, and then some muttering before Jack speaks.

**"Louis you had us worried when you didn't answer our calls."**

"Sorry."

**"That's okay baby. Do you know what time it is?"**

Louis pulls the phone away from his ear to look at the time. Cursing when he sees that it's two-thirty. He was supposed to meet the twins thirty minutes ago. Fuck.

"Shit. I completely lost track of time. I'm sorry!"

**"That's okay. Just tell Gemma to drop you off at our place. She owes us a few favors anyway."**

"Okay. Will do. See you soon."

**"Bye, love."**

Louis hangs up, and passes the phone back to Gemma who is looking at him curiously.

"I was supposed to meet your brothers thirty minutes ago. Can you give me a ride? Jack said you would since you owed them some favors."

Gemma smiled easily. "Of course I'll give you a ride." she answered. Not bothering to elaborate on what favors she owed her brothers, even though Louis was extremely curious as to what they were.

No other words were exchanged as they quickly paid for their bill, or rather Gemma paid for everyone's bill, before jumping into her car and speeding off towards the twins' flat.

****

"Hello, love." Jack and Harry greeted Louis as soon as he walked through the front door. Each taking a turn in giving their boyfriend a kiss.

"Thank you for returning him in one piece." Jack told Gemma. His older sister rolling her eyes at his words.

"They act as if I'm a danger." Gemma jokingly whispered to Louis. Making the smaller lad giggle.

"I see you've brought Naomi. Hello." Harry mentioned before he bent down to kiss Naomi's cheek. Jack doing the same not seconds later.

"I did. Wanted her to meet Louis." Gemma reveals.

"Mum won't be too happy to know that you two are still together." Jack says to his older sister.

Gemma just huffs. "Well mum can sod off. Why does she let you two soak your wild oats, while I have to basically become a nun."

The twins laugh at their sister's display of frustration. "Mum is sexist." Gemma mutters to no one in particular. Naomi rushes to her side in hopes of placating her. Louis practically coos at the sight.

"We're actually glad you're here." Harry says. Effectively changing the subject.

Gemma sobers up immediately. "Why?"

Jack leaves the room in that moment. Giving no explanation to his departure. But he returns soon enough, with a steel briefcase.

"The money you're owed." He hands the briefcase over to Gemma. She takes it with deft fingers, and nods toward her brothers.

"I trust that John won't be an issue anymore?"

"We trust that Patricia won't be an issue anymore?" Harry counters.

"Nope. Taken care of." Gemma confirms. She hands the briefcase over to Naomi. Not wanting to hold the heavy steel contraption anymore.

"Good." the twins say in unison.

The topic of John reminds Louis of "Angels & Demons" and his anger levels rise once again.

"Speaking of John. I've got a bone to pick with you two." Louis explains as he points what he hopes is a threatening finger towards Harry and Jack.

"Uh-oh. That's my cue to leave. Bye boys!" Gemma says hastily. Making her brothers wonder why she's leaving in such a rush, and wondering why Louis has a quote, un-quote "bone to pick" with them.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a wild chapter. You've been warned.

Louis was furious. He had just ended his extremely long rant about how the twins' should've told him that they owned a lucrative escort service, and that since they failed to mention it, Louis can't help but question what else they failed to mention. His rant included a lot of curse words, some threats, and definitely a lot of arm swinging and gesticulating. Needless to say Louis is breathless, as he stands in what he hopes is a threatening manner, before the twins. Waiting to hear what their response is. For their sake, it better be a damn good response.

"Babe, calm down." Harry tries to placate. Which is so far from a damn good response, that Louis feels the urge to punch something. You never tell someone to calm down when they're angry, because it's only going to make them even more angrier.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?!" Louis spits. He takes his arms, that were previously limp by his sides, and folds them across his chest. Popping a hip out, afterwards.

"You're hot when you're angry." Jack pips up. Louis' rant went right over his head because he couldn't stop staring at how sexy Louis looked when he gave it. And now that Louis is before him, with his hip popped out in defiance, Jack is convinced that he's being tortured.

"You're unbelievable." Louis exclaims with a role of his eyes. He unfolds his arms, and places his hands on his hips. Foot tapping impatiently on the twins' dark hardwood floors.

That's the last straw for Jack, to be honest. He can't not touch this sexy defiant creature, that's standing before him, any longer. With that in mind, he bolts up from his seated position on the couch and invades Louis' space in a second.

Louis, not being someone that can easily be intimidated, holds his stance, and stares up into Jack's eyes with nothing but resistance lacing his features.

Jack growls when he sees the defiance burning in Louis' eyes, then says in a low voice, "You sure do have a mouth on you."

Louis gasps when Jack grabs his hips firmly, and brings their bodies closer. Not an inch is spared between the two, thus making them so close that their breaths intermingle as they have a stare off.

This angry side of Louis, is definitely new to the twins, because their boyfriend has been nothing but sweet to them since they've began dating. Yeah they got to experience Louis' sassy side, from before they starting dating, but they've never experience this angry side of him before. This whole ordeal is making Jack's head spin with lust.

"You should put that mouth to better use." Jack suggests. Effectively ending their stare off. Louis being the one to pull his eyes away first, due to the lust in Jack's eyes making him too hot and bothered.

Before Louis can even think of a witty response, that would've surely knocked Jack off of his feet, he's being kissed. Jack's lips beginning a ruthless assault on Louis' own. His movements being unmerciful, and unashamed as he hoists Louis off of his feet, and carries him to their dinning room table.

Being careful to not break their kiss, Jack sits Louis down on the table, and begins to undress Louis as quickly as possible. They break apart just once, to get Louis' shirt off, before they're kissing feverishly again. Their tongues fight for dominance before Jack wins. Taking his victory as an opportunity to explore the deep crevices of Louis' mouth with his own tongue, while his large yet warm hands explore Louis' curvy and soft body.

The smaller lad whines when Jack uses one of his hands to pinch Louis' nipple, while the other one palms him through his briefs. Effectively making Louis' cock extremely hard, and straining against the waistband of his briefs.

Louis is lucky that Jack is only wearing joggers, and a t-shirt because it means the taller lad can get undressed quickly. Which is exactly what Jack does. Sheds his clothes quickly, and when he's stark naked, he connects his mouth to Louis' jugular.

He kisses the soft skin of Louis' neck before biting down harshly to create a nasty looking love bite. Louis is there's, and will be marked accordingly, after all. Jack can only smirk at the large mark, that will surely become a horrific bruise later on, before he takes off Louis' briefs off, and lays the smaller lad down.

Louis' back hits the cold hard service of the dinning room table, and the sensation of the coldness hitting his overheated skin makes him squirm.

"Be right back." Jack declares before he takes off. Probably in search of lube and a condom. Or at least that's what Louis hopes he's in search of.

He watches as the taller lad departs, his arse as perky as ever, as he walks away. Louis expects to be waiting for a hot minute or two, but he's shocked when he sees Jack take a left turn. That left turn taking him to the kitchen, instead of him and Harry's bedroom.

Speaking of the younger twin, Louis wonders where he is, and why he's not joining in on the festivities. He sees that Harry is still sitting on the living room couch. Except he's not so much as sitting there, as he is sitting there while he jerks himself off. His pants and briefs are pooled around his ankles, while his strong hand relentlessly strokes his cock. He's got this blissed out look on his face. His eyes watching Louis's body, but not bothering to actually make eye contact with the smaller lad that's stretched out on his dinning room table.

Louis is about to question why Harry isn't joining them, when Jack walks back into the room carrying lube, and a condom. Louis gasps in shock at the sight.

"You keep lube, and condoms in your kitchen? Who even does that?" He asks Jack, once the taller lad has finally reached the table.

"Shut up." Jack hisses, and reconnects his mouth with Louis'. Effectively making Louis incapable of speaking due to his mouth being dominated while his brain turns to complete mush.

"Spread you legs, baby." Jack says as he pulls away from their kiss. Louis immediately does as told, and is rewarded with a long lube coated finger poking around at his entrance.

When Jack pushes his finger in, all of the air escapes Louis' lungs, and he gasps out at the sensation. He's too turned on right now. His skin hot and sweaty. It doesn't help that Jack leaves little shocks of electricity on whatever part of Louis' body that he touches.

"Three more." Louis breaths out. Indicating that he wants four fingers inside of him, now.

"Four? Can you handle four fingers inside of you, Lou?" Jack teases from above him. He doesn't even wait for Louis' response before he's shoving three more fingers past Louis' entrance.

Louis mewls at the sensation of four fingers fucking him. He can't even bring himself to complain about the burn that the four fingers create around his hole. He's too far gone to do such a thing.

His blissed out state is partially due to Jack's ministrations, and partially due to Harry. The fact that Harry is just sitting on the couch, watching the scene unfold before him. The fact that Louis is making Harry feel pleasure without having to lay a finger on him. And the fact that Louis' always been a little voyeuristic, have him in such a blissed out state.

He's startled out of his trance when he feels Jack pull his fingers out. Without Louis knowing, his body began to writhe on Jack's fingers. Indicating to the twin that it was time to replace his fingers with his cock.

Jack makes quick work of sliding on a condom, then slicking it with lube, before he slides it past Louis' hole.

He grunts when he bottoms out. Louis feeling tight and hot around him. "Fuck, you're tight Lou."

Louis can only whimper at the sensation of Jack rotating his hips before the older twin pulls out, them slams back in. Somewhere in the distance, Louis can hear Harry mumble something unintelligible. He swears he hears a "Fuck." come out of Harry's sinful mouth, but he's not quite sure.

Jack draws Louis' attention back to him by saying, "We could fuck you a thousand times, and you'd still be as tight as a virgin. Wouldn't you, Lou?"

Louis' response to that statement literally gets fucked out of him, because a second later, Jack is pummeling into him. His hips snapping at an alarming pace. He's got Louis' legs wrapped around his shoulders, as he thrusts into him.

The table begins to rock back and forth with Jack's fast movements. The legs of the table scrapping against the hard wood floor. Louis is honestly amazed by this feat, because the twins' table is a thick piece of sturdy wood that definitely weighs a lot. So for it to be moving as much as it is, must mean that Jack is putting a lot of force behind his thrusts.

Louis' legs begin to shake at this point. His thighs quivering to indicate that he's close. He would be ashamed that he's coming so soon, but he can't be bothered. Especially not with the way Jack is fucking him so thoroughly. Hitting Louis' prostate on every thrust. And now Jack as taken it upon himself to wrap a strong hand around Louis' cock. Stroking him as his other hand pins Louis down onto the table.

Louis feels the tell tale sign of his orgasm arising when his stomach clenches and his hands start looking for something to grab onto. Since they're not in the twins' bed, Louis can't hold onto sheets, or a pillow, so he finds purchase in grabbing onto the sides of the table. Holding on like his life depends on it.

He's about to let it be known that he's coming, when a loud shout catches his attention. He turns his head slightly to see that Harry has finally came. His chest rising and falling quickly, as his hand and wrist is coated in his seed. Louis continues to watch as Harry pulls his pants and briefs up with the hand that's not coated in his seed.

Once Harry is redressed, he takes a few long strides before he's by Louis' head. Staring down at him while his brother continues to thrust into him. Louis doesn't mind if Harry wants to get a closer look at what they're doing. Doesn't mind at all, but apparently Harry's not there to watch, because he lifts his seed coated hand and shoves it towards Louis' mouth.

Harry doesn't even have to make an explanation for his random actions. Louis already knowing that Harry wants him to lick off the semen that's on his hand. Louis does so greedily. His tongue lapping up all of the semen that's on Harry's hand, and wrist. Reveling in the way that it's slightly sweet.

Louis didn't realize licking cum off of someone's hand was going to be such a turn on for him, but one minute he's licking and lapping, and then the next he's coming with a shout of Harry and Jack's name. His own seed paints his stomach, and a part of Jack's hand as he does.

His hole clenching around Jack's cock, makes the older twin come not moments later. An animalistic grunt indicating that the taller lad is coming inside of Louis. Filling his condom up with his own seed.

"You're wild, Lou." Jack admits, as he comes down from his orgasm.

"I'm wild? Harry's the one that shoved his come covered hand in my face!" The smaller lad winces when he feels Jack pull his spent cock out of him.

"Someone had to clean me up." Harry responds unashamedly. A shrug accompanying his statement.

"Unbelievable." Louis grunts. His body too tired for him to even move a muscle.

The twins just smirk at Louis' response. Both of them noticing that Louis is a lot calmer now, then he was before. And all they had to do was pull out their cocks and fuck him. Interesting. They're definitely going to keep that in mind for the future.

**** 

A few days have passed since the twins have seen Louis, and they are suspicious. They have a feeling that their boyfriend is keeping something from them. They think this, due to odd occurrences that have been happening since they've started dating Louis.

You see, during the week, mostly on Friday and Saturday nights around ten o'clock, Louis is completely unreachable. The twins noticed this the first week they started dating him. The had texted Louis on Friday night to check in on him, and while they had texted him late at night, like around eleven, the two of them expected Louis to respond because every college kid is still up around that time.

So they were a little confused when they never got a response from Louis until Saturday morning. The text had explained that Louis had fallen asleep, and therefore hadn't seen their text until that morning. The twins took the explanation in stride, until they texted him again that night at around ten-thirty, and Louis didn't respond as well.

This happened on the same days, over the next few weeks. Louis would be such an avid texter, but when Friday and Saturday came around, Louis would disappear. He always claimed that he had fallen asleep, thus resulting in him not being able to respond to the twins' texts until the next day, but after a while, the twins' stopped believing him. They started to think that something was fishy. That their boyfriend was up to something shady.

It didn't help that when the twins' asked Niall why Louis went missing every Friday and Saturday night, Niall just blushed and giggled. He didn't bother to answer the twins' question before he would leave hastily or retreat to his room hastily. That was a tell tale sign that Niall was hiding something. He was hiding something about Louis, and the twins wanted to know what it was.

Just last week, the same thing happened. Where Louis disappeared on Friday and Saturday around the same time, and the twins couldn't get a hold of him until Sunday morning. Since Niall had the audacity to not tell them what was going on, the twins decided to take things into their own hands.

Which leads them to where they are now. Standing in their living room, while Zayn and Liam sit on their couch.

"So what are we doing again?" Liam wonders. He scratches his head in confusion as he sits in Zayn's lap.

"For the hundredth time Liam, we're going to follow Louis to see what he's doing tonight." Harry sighs out.

"What makes you think he's doing anything tonight?" Liam questions next. The twins don't waste anytime with telling him and Zayn about their suspicions.

"Why don't you just ask Niall what's going on?" Zayn asks. His boyfriend praising him for asking such a great question.

"We tried that, but the loyal bastard won't tell us anything. He just blushes, and giggles, then runs away when we ask him what Louis does on Friday and Saturday nights." Jack explains.

"Niall blushes and giggles?" Zayn clarifies, and when the twins nod their heads to confirm what he just said, Zayn continues with, "then I know exactly what Louis is up to."

They lean in closer to Zayn. The twins genuinely curious to hear what he has to say.

"Louis is a nude model." Zayn says confidently.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's what you think Louis is up to?" Jack asks in disbelief.

"Well yeah. I mean if I had a friend who was a nude model, I would giggle and blush about it to." Zayn reveals.

Harry and Jack roll their eyes. "We doubt Louis is a nude model." they say in unison. Completely bypassing Zayn's statement.

"But-" Zayn tries to speak up again, but Harry cuts him off.

"Liam control your boyfriend, please. We've got serious matters to attend to."

Liam pets Zayn's hair when he notices how frustrated his boyfriend is. "Shhh baby. Let the adults talk."

"No!" Zayn screams petulantly. "I'm right."

"Liam. Your boyfriend. Please." Jack says as he gestures toward Zayn. Liam once again tries to calm Zayn down.

"So what's the plan?" Liam asks as he continues to pet Zayn's pretty hair.

"We'll head to Louis' flat at around nine-thirty, and wait for him to leave. When, or if, he does, we'll follow him. See where he goes." Harry explains.

"I don't know." Liam says unsure. He turns toward his boyfriend. "What do you think Zaynie?"

"I'm down with anything that involves Louis." Zayn admits boldly. Him having forgot about his hissy-fit that he just threw not moments ago.

"Of course you are." Liam mutters to himself. He turns back towards the twins, and says, "I guess we're in."

"Great!" Harry cheers. "Then let's go. It's nine-thirty now."

Zayn and Liam nod, then follow the twins out of their flat. They all jump into Jack's Aston Martin, a car Louis hasn't seen yet. It's a precaution Jack wanted to take because if the smaller lad were to see the car parked outside his flat, he wouldn't be able to identify it, nor look inside of it, due to the blacked out windows.

It takes them ten minutes to drive to Louis' flat, and when they do, Jack parks his car close to Louis', and they wait. They really only have to wait approximately five minutes before they see Louis leave his flat, and head towards his car.

He's wearing nothing but a black trench coat that goes to his knees, and black vans. It doesn't look like he has any pants on, nor a shirt on under that trench coat.

"Hm...He's wearing a trench coat. Looks shady to me." Laim voices from the back seat.

"Is he even wearing any pants under that thing, or....?" Zayn adds.

The twins choose not to respond, as they watch Louis slip into his Jetta, before he pulls out of the parking lot at a break neck speed.

"His driving is terrible. He looks extra shady to me now." Liam pipes up once more.

"How did he even pass his driver's test?" Zayn wonders to no one in particular.

"Can you two shut up?" Harry hisses from the passengers seat. "Jack hurry up, we're losing him!"

"I'm trying!" Jack growls. Louis is definitely going well over the speed limit, and Jack is having a hard time in keeping up with him.

"He's definitely broken at least fifty traffic laws, by now." Liam exclaims flabbergasted. Louis' driving is atrocious. Why anyone allowed him to own a car, is beyond Liam, really.

"Maybe he's in a rush?" Zayn tries to defend the smaller lad.

"Maybe. But a rush to go where? Now that is the question." Liam adds.

"Why did we think it was good idea to bring you two along with us, again?" Harry questions from the front.

"Because we're your best mates, and if something terrible happens tonight, like you two finding out that Louis is a nude model and a bunch of strangers are ogling his goodies, then we'll be here to pick up your broken hearts from the floor." Zayn declares. Liam nodding furiously beside him.

"Jesus Christ! He is not a nude model!" Harry screeches.

"I guess time will tell." Zayn says ominously. A shrug accompanying his statement.

Harry is about to retort when Jack slams on his breaks. Causing everyone to jerk forward in their seats.

"Fuck!" Jack yells. He was so close to hitting Louis' Jetta due to the smaller lad breaking randomly before he took a sharp right turn without using his turn signal.

"Did he just turn without using his turn signal? How blasphemous." Liam declares in disbelief.

"Oh look! He's pulling into that small parking lot." Zayn adds. The twins watch as Louis pulls into a small side parking lot that's attached to a building. Not wanting to blow their cover, they decide to park in a lot that's across the street from the building.

Jack puts the car in park, and the four of them watch as Louis walks into the building.

"Wild Dukes." Zayn reads the sign that's hanging in front of the building. The big neon sign flashing the name of the place to any passerby.

"What the fuck is a wild duke?" Jack wonders.

"I don't know but it sounds shady to me." Liam pipes in.

The twins ignore Liam's comment, as they jump out of the car. Zayn and Liam scrambling to keep up with them, as they walk briskly towards the building.

The four of them enter the building in seconds. They have to travel down a narrow hallway before they're met with another door. Jack pushes it open quickly, and the sight that he's met with has him gasping.

"What? Let me see." Harry says. He pushes Jack to the side, and views his surroundings as well. The sight that he's met with has his jaw dropping to the floor while he gasps, too.

They walk further into the room, not bothering to see if Liam and Zayn are following.

"Guess I know what a wild duke is, now." Zayn giggles as he watches men prance around in different colored thongs while their chests are slicked with oil.

The four of them have literally walked into a gay male strip club.

Towards the left side of the room, is a full functioning bar, and behind it stands Louis. Mixing up cocktails, and pouring beer for the men that are seated at the bar.

The twins watch Louis for a moment. Watch as he politely interacts with all the costumers as he hands them their drinks. Liam and Zayn continue to stand behind them in shock, too. The former trying to get his boyfriend to stop making grabby hands at Louis.

The twins choke on air when they finally notice what Louis is wearing. The two of them wondering how they didn't notice what the smaller lad was wearing, before. He's wearing black sparkly hot pants, while cupcake shaped pasties cover his nipples.

The sight has the twins drooling, while anger thrums in their veins.

When Louis rounds the corner of the bar, a tray of differently colored drinks perched in his hand, the twins decide to let themselves be known that they're there.

Right when Louis is about to walk away from the bar, Harry and Jack say, "Louis William Tomlinson." in unison.

Louis immediately freezes when he hears his full name being called. He could recognize those voices anywhere. And the tone that accompanies the voices, has him dropping the tray of drinks. The floor being coated in brightly colored alcohol, and glass within seconds.

"Shit."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this fanfic has taken on a mind of it's own. Oh well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too long of a chapter. Sorry about that, but I don't have much time to write today.  
> Anyway, as always: enjoy!

The sound of glass shattering, along with a mumbled curse, draws Sasha's attention away from her customer and towards a flustered looking Louis.

She hands the cocktail that she just mixed up, to said customer, and rushes to Louis' aid. Seeing that he's spilled all of the alcoholic beverages that she just concocted.

"Lou, are you okay?" She asks before crouching down to pick up as many broken glasses, and bottles that she can. Louis is extremely good at his job. Yeah, it helps that he's a fit gay guy working at a gay strip club, but if you took away Louis' looks, he'd still be great at what he does. He and Sasha tend the bar, at Wild Dukes. They're a tag team, if you will. Sasha makes the drinks while Louis delivers them. Using his charm and wit to gain as much tips as he can.

They do a fantastic job, if their average tip amount is anything to go by. Louis only has to work at Wild Dukes a couple of nights a week to earn enough to pay for all of his expenses. Sasha doesn't have it quite as lucky. Probably because she isn't a gay guy. But that's besides the point. This bartender gig, along with her occasional model gigs that involve her laying naked under a pile of desserts, make it to where she earns more than enough money to pay for all of her expenses.

Not to mention, being a female and working at a gay male strip club is great. Sasha can wear whatever she wants, and not have to worry about guys ogling her, catcalling her, or guys coming on too strong. Which happens a lot in her everyday life. She doesn't need it to be happening in her workplace, as well.

And yeah she doesn't make as much as Louis, but then again, she's not gay, and Louis is extremely good at his job. So the mishap that's just occurred, has the young girl wondering why Louis, of all people, could be so flustered to where he drops drinks. Because that has never happened before.

"Did you tell the twins that I worked here?" Louis whisper shouts. The question only confuses Sasha, as she begins to wipe up the spilled alcohol.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Louis huffs out a breath, and rings out his rag on the tray that's placed at his feet, before wiping up more alcohol.

"Because, they're here, and I didn't tell them where I worked. So someone must have had too." Louis explains. He tilts his head to where the twins are standing, and Sasha's eyes follow the movement.

She sees the twins and two other guys standing by the entrance. Louis stops his cleaning, and looks up at her through his lashes.

"What are they doing?" he asks her. He knows he's going to be in a lot of trouble after tonight, and he doesn't have the guts to confront the twins right now.

"Well. The twins look like they're angry, but then again, it also looks like they're trying really hard not to stare at you. There's a guy in the back that's doing something weird with his hands, and the guy next to him is trying to calm him down." Sasha explains. She looks back to Louis, and sees confusion lacing his features.

"What? That makes no sense. Who's doing what with their hands?" Louis asks to clarify.

Sasha just sighs, and rolls her eyes. "I don't know, Lou. Here, I'll clean up the rest of this mess, and cover for you a bit at the bar. Go talk to the twins. They look awkward just standing there."

"No! I don't want to go talk to them. They're going to hate me!" Louis panics. His voice raising an octave higher, at the thought of having to confront the twins.

"Why would they hate you? You're their boyfriend." Sasha wonders. Louis' not making any sense right now. But she does have to admit, she loves drama, and she is just loving what is happening right now. It's like they're in an episode of Days of Our Lives, or something.

"Because! I yelled at them the other day about keeping a secret from me, and now they've just found out that I've been keeping a secret from them because I haven't told them that I worked here. I'm a hypocrite!" Louis whisper shouts, once more.

"It's not that big of a deal, Lou. Just explain yourself, and I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, you may want to go over there soon. The one in the back with the black quiff, looks like he's about to faint any second now." Sasha reveals.

She motions to Zayn, and Louis looks over his shoulder to see that the lad looks to be on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Okay." Louis acquiesces. "But if I'm not back soon, tell my family that I love them."

 "Stop being such a drama king, and go talk to your boyfriends. For shits sake." Sasha huffs out. She picks up the tray, and carries the remnants of what used to be alcoholic beverages, back to the bar. Mumbling something along the lines of, "why do I even put up with you?" as she departs.

Louis would retaliate, but he doesn't get the chance too because he suddenly feels two very threatening presences, standing behind him. With one final sigh, to calm himself down, and final prayer sent to whatever deity is listening, Louis turns around.

He's not surprised when he sees matching blazing green eyes staring down at him.

"Harry! Jack! What's up?" Louis exclaims offhandedly. Trying to play off his anxiousness as nonchalance.

The twins see right through his facade, and scoff simultaneously. "I don't know, Lou. Why don't you tell us what's up?" Jack demands. He gives Louis a once over, silently judging his outfit, or lack thereof, before meeting Louis' eyes again. He pops his eyebrow while he waits for his boyfriend to respond.

"Um, ya know. Just working." Louis shrugs. He lowers his gaze, and begins to nervously play with his fingers.

"We can see that." Harry bites out. His statement only makes Louis shrink into himself even more.

"We can also see that there's a hypocrite standing before us." Jack adds.

"Who me? Can't be." Louis jokes. He's always resorted to humor in times of distress. Sue him.

Harry has a response on the tip of his tongue, but doesn't get to voice it because Zayn is running over to them in a furry. He's breathing quickly when he approaches the group, and his hands shake excitedly.

"Hi Louis!" Zayn greets. Excitement laces his tone as he gives Louis a once over. "Looking good tonight."

"Thank you, Zayn. Maybe I can get one of the boys to give you and Liam a free lap dance." Louis suggests. He might as well try to win over Liam and Zayn, so that not everyone is mad at him tonight. Maybe the two can calm the twins down, or something.

"No no no!" Zayn exclaims suddenly. "That won't be necessary." He says calmer. "Unless you're the one giving us the lap dance, then I'd love one."

Louis blushes at Zayn's statement, while the twins groan.

"Liam! Can you control your boyfriend please? He's fangirling all over Louis!" Harry huffs out in annoyance.

"Sorry! Sorry! Come on babe." Liam apologizes as he grabs Zayn's forearm. "You know better than that! Louis is off limits!" He chastises a very downtrodden looking Zayn.

"But-But I want my lap dance." Zayn whines out. Stomping his foot like a child would when they don't get their way.

"Sorry love, but I don't strip. I just work the bar." Louis admits.

"Shame. That body was made for stripping." Is the last thing Zayn says before Liam pulls him away. Explaining that the two of them will wait in the car to give Harry, Jack, and Louis some privacy.

When the two are out of sight, Louis holds his hand up to stop any further questioning, and tells the twins that they should talk somewhere in private. The twins instantly agree, and Louis leads them to an unused VIP booth that's on the second floor of the strip club. Nobody is up there yet, due to it still being early in the night. But come around midnight, and one o'clock, this upper floor will be packed. But for right now, the three of them have the entire floor to themselves.

"Okay. I'm all ears." Louis says, as he sits down. He expects this conversation to be a long one.

"We just have one question. Why did you lie to us?" Jack wonders. Him and Harry stay standing in front of Louis, and they won't sit until Louis answers their question.

"Well. I find it embarrassing that I have a job. Not only is it the most unconventional job a guy my age can have, but all of the students at our university don't even have to work, because they're trust fund babies. I'm not like that. I come from a middle class home, and even though I have my scholarship that pays for my tuition, I still need money to pay my other bills. I can't just call up my parents and ask them to wire over money whenever I please. I actually need to work. Which is an oddity at our University. When I heard that you two had jobs, I got excited. Thought we would have even more in common because we both went to school and worked. But when I found out that you two didn't work at a part-time job, but instead owned your own company, I knew that we weren't the same, and that you would just look down on me if you knew I had to work here to pay for my bills. That I would get judged because I'm not rich like everyone else is." Louis explains while he keeps his head lowered, and hands clasped in front of him.

He hears the twins sigh, before they take a seat next to him. They each grab one of Louis' hands, and hold it in their own. Rubbing reassuring circles in his palm with their thumbs.

"We would never judge you, or look down on you. Ever, Lou." Harry admits.

"We like you too much to do that." Jack adds.

"Besides, we don't care if you're not rich. You should never be embarrassed, or ashamed of who you are or where you come from." Harry continues.

"That's easy for you two to say. You two don't have to worry about anyone judging you because you're not rich." Louis jumps in.

"That's true." the twins admit. "But I think you'd be surprised to know that a lot of students at our university are in the same position you're in. Even the students that are rich wouldn't be so without their parents." Jack reveals.

"I guess." Louis concedes. All of students at their private university may judge him for having this job, but they really don't have much space to talk because without their parent's money, they would have to work too. This realization makes Louis feel a little more confident about the fact that he has to work to get by.

"Promise us you won't be embarrassed, or ashamed anymore." Harry demands. Giving a light squeeze to Louis' hand.

"Promise." Louis concedes. Squeezing the twins' hands just as hard.

"And there's no more secrets?" Jack questions.

"No more secrets." Louis agrees.

"Great! Then I know the perfect way for you to properly apologize to us." Harry declares. He's got this evil twinkle in his eye, and the hairs on the back of Louis' neck rise.

"Oh God. What?" He dreadfully wonders.

"You should give Jack, and I a lap dance." Harry states.

"I love that idea brother." Jack praises.

"I don't know how to give a lap dance." Louis lies.

"Oh you're full of shit. You're trying to tell us that you work at a gay male strip club, but don't know how to give a lap dance. If that's true then what kind of establishment is this?" Jack exclaims loudly.

"If this was a proper establishment, they would've made you audition with a lap dance routine, no matter what position you were applying for, just in case one of the male strippers got sick, and you would have to fill in for them." Harry points out.

Curse the twins for being so business savvy.

"Good point, brother. Now I'm convinced you know how to give one." Jack says while he looks at Louis expectantly.

"Fine! Fine! I know how to give a fucking lap dance okay. But I can't give you one now. Gotta go back to work, and all. But I'll give you one soon." Louis pacifies.

He leads the twins back downstairs, and bids them goodbye. Giving each one a kiss before they depart. And if the twins have an extra pep in their step, due to the prospect of getting a lap dance from Louis later on, then it's no one's business but their own.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments & kudos for this fic have surpassed the ones for "Sorry, You're Not My Type" and for that, I want to say thank you. 
> 
> I would say that I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I have a pretty good feeling that you will. *smirks*

"Holy shit." Liam whispers. He doesn't know if he should close his eyes right now. He probably should, for privacy reasons, but he can't. The scene that's playing out in front of him could be compared to a car crash. You want to look away, but you just...can't.

"Oh my God!" Zayn squeals in delight. He's standing on Liam's left, and is sporting the largest grin Liam has ever seen on his face. His amber colored eyes are comically wide, and his body is buzzing with excitement.

"This is exactly like a dream I just had." Zayn admits in a whisper to his boyfriend.

"You've had a dream about this?" Liam asks incredulously. "Seems more like a nightmare to me."

"I've had several dreams like this." Zayn explains excitedly.

Liam shakes his head at his boyfriend's admittance, and mutters an, "Unbelievable."

Either Zayn doesn't hear him, or doesn't care to comment, because he doesn't respond to Liam's muttering. Instead he chooses to squeal for the second time.

Liam can tell that his boyfriend is trying his hardest to contain his excitement. Can tell by Zayn's posture that he's trying his hardest to not run towards the scene that's playing out in front of them. Liam is definitely sure that if he gave Zayn permission, he would run off quickly and happily interrupt the scene that's unfolding in front of them.

And while that would be interesting, to see what Zayn would do if Liam gave him permission, Liam can't deny the fact that the two of them are definitely invading on privacy right now. Which leads Liam to suggest, "Maybe we should come back later?"

Zayn makes a sad sound, and looks at Liam. "No, I don't want to leave."

"But we're definitely invading on privacy." Liam explains. Hoping that he can convince his boyfriend that leaving right now would be the right thing to do.

"I don't care. I'm staying." Zayn says stubbornly. He crosses his arms over his chest in defiance, and gives Liam a look. This look lets Liam know that he will sorely regret making Zayn leave, if he does so.

This look has Liam sighing, before he says, "Fine, but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming everything on you."

Zayn claps happily, and gives his boyfriend a hug while he whispers a "Thank you." in his ear.

Liam doesn't get to say "You're welcome." before Zayn is running off towards the scene. His feet moving at an excited pace as he approaches Louis, and the twins.

Liam and Zayn must have interrupted one of the twins' and Louis' study group sessions, because Harry and Jack are sitting on their couch, while Louis stands in front of them. The smaller lad looks like he's explaining something to the twins, because he's gesticulating a lot. However the twins look like they're not even paying attention to what Louis is saying because their eyes are roaming over Louis' body, and for a good reason too. Because Louis has decided to wear a plaid mini skirt today, along with a white button up, and white stockings that settle right above his knees.

Louis has rolled up the sleeves of his white button up, and has tied the ends of it into a knot. Resulting in the button up settling above Louis' belly button as if it's a crop top.

Basically, Louis looks like he's just stepped out of a porno, and this is why Liam wanted to leave, because he is definitely invading on the twins' and Louis' privacy. And he will definitely be getting a spiel from the twins later on.

However, Liam can't exactly leave the twins' flat without his boyfriend. So with that in mind, he trails after Zayn.

"Hi Louis." Zayn breathes when he finally reaches the couch that said smaller lad is standing in front of. He completely ignores the twins that are eyeing him suspiciously, and continues to give Louis all of his attention.

"You look hot today." Zayn complements as he gives Louis a not so subtle once over.

Once the shock of Zayn appearing out of no where fades, Louis is left blushing at Zayn's comment. "Thank you."

Louis has never been very good with compliments. He loves getting them, but he doesn't know how to act when he does get one.

Zayn nods at Louis' thanks, and takes a seat right in the middle of Harry and Jack. Making himself comfortable. Zayn must notice the twins giving him looks because he turns to each of them, and nods. "Lads." He greets each twin.

"Um, Zayn." Jack ventures. "We're kind of in the middle of a study session."

"That's okay. Carry on!" Zayn responds as he makes himself more comfortable on the couch.

"But you're not even in Philosophy." Harry reveals as if it's some grand secret that Zayn isn't in their Philosophy class.

"I'm sorry about him." Liam apologizes as he approaches the group.

"Liam. Should've known you would be lurking around somewhere, too." Jack says. Not even surprised to see Liam, because the twins know all too well that Liam and Zayn are attached at the hip. So if you see one them, then the other is likely around too.

"How did you two even get into our flat?" Harry wonders.

"You gave us a key, remember?" Liam answers as he tries to pull Zayn from the couch. The stubborn bastard isn't budging though, which makes Liam's attempt futile. Which in turn, only makes Liam huff out an annoyed breath.

"I actually don't remember giving you two a key, but okay, we'll go with that for now." Harry says as he strokes his chin as if he's in deep thought.

"I don't remember giving you two a key, either." Jack adds.

"Well you did, and when you didn't respond to my text messages, we decided to come over." Liam reveals. He's given up on trying to remove Zayn from the couch. And has instead, decided to join the trio, by sitting on Jack's left.

"I have an idea!" Zayn exclaims suddenly. All four heads turn to him & give him the utmost attention. "Me and Louis will go play naked twister, while you three continue to argue over the key situation!"

Zayn's suggestion makes Liam groan in annoyance, while the twins and Louis try to hold back their giggles.

"Zayn. We've talked about this. Louis is off limits. You are not allowed to see him naked because he is not yours. He belongs to the twins." Liam explains slowly, as if he's convinced this information will resonate with Zayn better, if he says it slow enough.

"This is bullshit." Zayn huffs. "I want Louis to belong to me too."

Maybe the twins have finally decided to take pitty on Zayn, or maybe they just want him to shut up. Either way, the next words out of Jack's mouth are, "Louis will not play naked twister with you, nor will he ever be yours, but you did came over just in time because Louis here, is about to give us a strip show."

Louis sucks in a breath at Jack's words, and says, "I am?"

"Oh come on, let Zayn out of his misery, and give him a strip show. Mr. "I work at a gay strip club, but don't know how to strip"." Harry jumps in.

"I like that idea. I like that idea, a lot." Zayn voices loudly. His excitement buzzing back to life.

"Okay...." Louis says unsure. He looks to Liam then, and says, "Are you okay with this?"

Liam looks over to his boyfriend, sees the excitement on his face, then looks back to Louis. "Yeah I am. You'll make his year if you do this, while also shutting him up. So I'm fine with it. Where did you even get that outfit from anyway?"

Louis looks down at his ensemble, then says, "I was Britney Spears circa "Hit Me Baby One More Time" last year for Halloween."

"Yeah. And he thought that if he wore the outfit today during our study session, that me and Harry would focus better." Jack jumps in to explain.

"He was wrong." Harry adds.

"It's not my fault you two can't keep your hands to yourself, or keep your dicks in your pants." Louis huffs as he rolls his eyes.

"Can you blame us?" Jack snarks incredulously. Harry nodding his head to agree with his brother's statement.

"I'm having an extremely hard time not touching you right now." Zayn pipes in to affirm Jack's statement.

"No touching Louis, Zayn." Liam reminds his boyfriend, just in case he forgot. Reiteration is key, after all.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Zayn dismisses Liam. His boyfriend can be such a buzzkill sometimes.

Liam is left to roll his eyes, as Louis begins speaking again.

"Okay. I'll show you guys the routine that I auditioned with at Wild Dukes. Cool?"

He doesn't get a verbal response from anyone. Just gets excited head nodding from Zayn, a shrug of a shoulder from Liam, and matching winks from the twins. Louis takes that as his cue to begin.

He walks towards the twins' surround sound system, and plugs in his phone. He pulls up his playlist on Spotify, and presses play. The gritty sound of Beyonce's 6 INCH, filling the flat.

Content with the song, Louis begins his routine. He struts back over to the couch, swaying his hips more than he usually does, and winks at Zayn when he approaches him. Zayn has this dumb look on his face that makes Louis want to laugh. But the smaller lad doesn't, because he wants to stay in character. Wants to make this enjoyable for not just Zayn, but for the twins too.

When Louis reaches Zayn, he places his hands on his knees and sways his hips as he drops down into a crouched position. He maintains eye contact with Zayn as he slowly lifts himself back into a standing position while continuing to sway his hips. When he's fully standing again, Louis turns around and bends over. So that Zayn has a nice view of his arse as Louis shakes it in his face. Louis has on boy shorts under his mini skirt, so Zayn doesn't see too much, just the bottoms of Louis' arse cheeks as he wiggles it in the lad's face.

Louis straightens back up, and saunters over to the middle of the room. When he turns around and sees dumbstruck expressions on everyone's faces, he can't help but smile. He begins to un-button his shirt slowly. Nimble fingers working over the buttons seductively. Once all of his buttons are undone, he un-ties the knot, and lets his shirt fall open.

The cold air of the flat, makes Louis' nipples harden instantly, and he rubs at them quickly, before he's slowly shedding his shirt. He lets the white fabric slip from his left shoulder, then his right, before he completely sheds the item. His shirt hits the floor with a soft thump, and Louis kicks it aside before he continues his routine.

He lets his own hands roam over his body. Touching him in his most private places before he spins, and crouches down again. Making sure his back is towards the couch while he's in his crouched position. Louis twerks his arse, and jiggles it. He moves from the crouched position to on his hands and knees. His arse is still facing the couch, as spreads his legs and rotates his hips. His back arches, then un-arches before he begins to gyrate against the floor.

When Louis is done with that part of his routine, he stands back up, and saunters back to the couch. He hikes one leg up, and places it in Zayn's lap. The younger lad gasps, and stares up at Louis with comically wide eyes.

"Slide those off for me love." Louis asks sweetly, as he gestures to his stockings.

Zayn nods quickly, before he uses his shaky hands to slide Louis' stocking off. When the left stocking is completely off, Louis hikes up his right leg, and Zayn proceeds to take that stocking off as well.

When Louis is stocking-less, he bends over and whispers in Zayn's ear, "Thanks, love." He smirks when he practically sees Zayn shudder at his words.

Louis straightens up, and walks back to the middle of the room to finish his routine. He slowly lowers his skirt, and lets it fall to the floor. Effectively leaving him in nothing but his boy shorts. Louis lets his finger tips trace enticingly down his body before he crouches down, and sits on the back of his legs. Louis brings his hand down, and begins to palm himself through his boy shorts, as his hips rotate to the beat.

When the song changes, and the beat becomes more uptempo, Louis begins to gyrate his hips once more, while he continues to palm himself.

And when Louis is effectively flushed, sweaty, and half hard, he stands back up and makes his way back to the couch. He straddles Zayn with his back facing the younger lad, and twerks in his lap. Louis can feel that Zayn is hard himself, and to finish off his routine, he bends down, and places his hands on the floor. He lifts his lower half up, so that his arse is directly in front of Zayn's face, and jiggles it one last time before and climbs off of Zayn's lap.

Since Louis' routine is officially done, he saunters over to the music, and turns it off. When he does so, he's met with silence. He turns around, and sees that everyone on the couch looks flustered, hot, and bothered. Louis can only giggle at the sight.

"I think I've just cummed on myself." Zayn admits. His voice sounding distant. As if the younger lad is in a trance.

Everyone else simply nods their head in agreement.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was something else.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think things are going a little too smoothly for the twins and Louis. So let's mess that up, shall we?
> 
> Side note: The inspiration for what Gemma's girlfriend looks like, came from a pic I saw recently of Sophie Turner.

Louis woke up this morning feeling extremely happy. His life is going spectacular, if he does say so himself. He is acing all of his classes, the twins have made the past couple of months so exciting and fun, and he's made a few new friends, too. Granted Zayn does have a slight obsession with him, which is a reason for their friendship, but that's besides the point.

Louis honestly doesn't have anything to complain about these days, and that thought has a permanent smile gracing his lips constantly. He stretches out his muscles before he leaves his bed. His back making a satisfying pop sound as he twists and turns it. He heads to the bathroom to take a quick wee, before he enters his and Niall's kitchen. Where said lad is hovering over their stove.

When Louis approaches him, he notices that Niall is staring at something in their frying pan, and he's got this concentrated look on his face. As if he's assessing the item in the pan like it's a new species.

Louis giggles, and jumps onto their counter to take a seat before he asks, "What in the world are you doing Ni?"

Niall startles at Louis' words. And he bolts upright to turn and face Louis. He's got this adorably confused expression on his face now, and he holds the pan up in Louis' face.

"Are sausages supposed to look like this?"

Louis doesn't bother looking into the pan, and laughs instead. "What kind of question is that? Don't you know what sausages look like?"

Niall doesn't respond. Instead he holds the pan closer to Louis' face and gestures to the sausages again. Louis sighs, and takes a peek at what's in the pan. The sight he's met with has him letting out a loud shriek. "What the fuck!"

Louis pushes the pan away from him forcefully, and jumps from the counter. The forceful push of the pan has the sausages flying out of it. The two of them hit Niall square in the chest, and the blonde lad let's out a rather girlish shriek, if Louis does say so himself.

Niall throws the pan in the sink, and backs away from where the sausages have landed on the floor.

"What the fuck Lou!" Niall scolds. Louis' shrieking has him freaked out, and his poor heart is rabbiting in his chest.

"Sorry! But sausages aren't supposed to look like that!" Louis defends himself.

Niall takes a closer step towards said breakfast item, and peeks at them again. "They're not?"

Louis huffs out a breath. "Niall I know you never cook breakfast, but come on. Sausages aren't supposed to be grey, nor are they supposed to have fur on them!"

"Oh." Is all Niall says, as he takes a step back. He eyes the sausages disdainfully.

"They're probably rotten." Louis reveals. He takes another step back.

"Didn't know breakfast meat could get rotten." Niall discloses seriously.

Louis gives him an incredulous look before he sighs, once again, and says, "Yes Niall. They do. Now pick those sausages up! I'm going over to Harry's and Jack's."

Louis watches as Niall tentatively approaches the fallen sausages, before he heads back to his room to get ready.

****

An hour later, Louis is dressed, and ready to leave his flat. When he walks past the kitchen, he sees that the floor is sausage-less, and for that he is extremely thankful.

He's met with the sight of Niall lounging on their couch, while watching golf, when he steps into the living room.

"I'm leaving!" Louis announces.

Niall turns to look at him before asking, "Got a date with the twins?"

"No. Just gonna head over there to hang out." Louis clarifies. Him and the twins don't have a date until tomorrow night, but Louis can't wait until then to see them. He wants to see them now.

"Do they know that you're headed their way?" Niall wonders.

"Nope. It's going to be a surprise visit!" Louis says excitedly.

Niall eyes him unsure. "I think you should call them before you leave. So they know you're on your way over there."

Louis laughs at Niall's statement. "What do I need to make an appointment to see my boyfriends, or something?" Louis jokes as he exits his flat. Not even bothering to wait for Niall's response as he shuts the door behind him.

****

About ten minutes later, Louis is pulling into the parking lot that accompanies the twins' building. He parks beside Harry's Range Rover, and jumps out of the driver's seat. He's got a pep in his step as enters the building.

He walks into the elevator and hits the "P" button for penthouse. It takes the elevator less then two minutes to take him all the way to the top floor of the building, and Louis practically jogs to the twins' front door when he sees it.

He raps his knuckles on it three times. Effectively creating a resounding knocking sound. Louis waits for a couple of minutes, expecting for the door to open at any minute. When a couple of minutes turn into a few minutes, and the front door hasn't been opened yet, Louis knocks again.

Maybe he should've called in advance. He doesn't even know if the twins are home or not. Yeah Harry's car is in the parking lot, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything, since Louis doesn't know what Jack's car looks like, or knows if he even has one.

Louis sighs, and accepts the fact that his boyfriends are probably not home right now, and with that in mind, Louis turns and begins to head back to the elevator. He's taken two steps when he suddenly hears the front door of the twins' flat flying open.

Louis turns around to see Jack peering out into the hallway. He's got joggers on while his upper torso remains shirtless, and he looks flustered.

When their eyes meet, Jack smiles bright and warm. "Hey babe. What are you doing here?" 

Louis crosses the distance to where Jack is standing, and stands up on his tip toes to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips. He waits until Jack returns the kiss, before he pulls away.

"Wanted to surprise you and Harry with a visit. So....surprise!" Louis explains.

Jack chuckles fondly at Louis' antics, and says, "That's thoughtful baby. But right now's not a good time."

Louis sobers up immediately, and becomes crestfallen. "Oh." he responds.

"I'm sorry baby. But me and Harry have some business to take care of." Jack explains. Louis' downtrodden facial expression is making his heart break.

Louis is about to explain that he understands, and then apologize for showing up unannounced, but he stops himself when he distinctly hears a girlish giggle, accompanied by a high pitched squeal.

His ears perk up at the sound, and he looks up at Jack. "What was that?"

Jack moves to close the front door some, so that the only thing Louis can see is him. Effectively cutting off his view of the inside of the twins' flat. "Nothing."

"That sounded like a girl laughing and squealing." Louis voices. The way Jack's body tenses at Louis' statement confirms the smaller lad's thoughts. There's a girl inside the twins' flat right now.

"Is that why right now's not a good time? Because you have a girl over?" Louis spits. His anger is rising by the second. His thoughts aren't helping tame his anger at all, because all he can think about is the twins being intimate with someone else. Someone else who's a girl. The thought in and of itself has Louis shuddering.

He immediately thinks about what Niall told him about the twins' apartment being like a delicatessen. Something that Louis hasn't had the chance to ask the twins' about yet. He hasn't been able to bring up his concerns about the twins' past sex-life, and now he wishes he had. Now that Louis thinks about it, he knows nothing about the twins' past sex-life. Yeah their STD testing had come back negative, but Louis doesn't know what their past relationships were like. The twins could be serial cheaters, for all he knows, and no. This can't be happening. The twins worked so hard to gain Louis' trust. They wouldn't just throw it all away to sleep with some floozy. Surely not, right?

"Babe. It's not what you think." Jack tries to rush out. He notices the panic on his boyfriend's face and he tries to comfort Louis by placing his arm around his waste.

Louis just shrugs off his advances, and takes a step towards the elevator.

"No. Don't touch me." Louis seethes. "I am so stupid. I can't believe I decided to trust you two without knowing anything about your past relationships. You two could be serial cheaters for all I know!"

Jack is quick to shake his head no, at Louis' words. "Baby we would never cheat on you."

"I don't believe you." Louis spits. He takes another step back towards the elevator. "Tell me there's not a girl in there!" Louis demands.

"There is, but-" Jack begins, but Louis cuts him off.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You and Harry can go fuck yourselves!" Louis screams. His heart is rabbiting in his chest, and tears are threatening to spill from his eyes.

Their fight must have gotten the attention of the girl inside the twins' flat, because a second later, a leggy brunette with double D tits, comes sauntering over to the door. Louis' breath catches when he notices that the leggy brunette has nothing but lingerie on.

"What's going on Jack?" She questions quietly while she eyes Louis suspiciously.

The sight has Louis' tears officially spilling from his eyes. This girl is gorgeous, of course the twins would want to fuck her.

"Lisa, go back inside." Jack says. The brunette departs without a fuss, effectively leaving Louis and Jack by themselves.

When Jack goes to take a step closer to Louis, the smaller lad takes one back.

"That's all the proof I need then, I guess." Louis breaths. His chest is constricting achingly, and salty tears a soaking the collar of his shirt.

Jack shakes his head quickly. "No baby. Let me explain." He reaches out to grab Louis, and the movement only makes the blue-eyed lad jerk away.

"Don't bother." Louis spits venomously. "You can tell Harry that it's over. I'm done with you two."

"No Louis. Wait!" Jack calls out. His call falls on deaf ears as Louis jogs to the stairs. Not bothering to wait for the elevator, Louis takes the stairs and runs down them two at a time.

He leaves a confused, and sad Jack behind.

****

Louis enters his and Niall's flat in a flourish of tears and sobs. He honestly doesn't know how he was able to drive home safely, what with tears blurring his vision the entire way.

It takes Niall two seconds to notice that Louis is crying, and he comes rushing over. Catching his best friend right before his legs give out, due to the violent sobbing shaking through his body.

"Louis! Louis, what's wrong?" Niall asks quickly. The tears falling from his best friend's eyes is breaking his heart.

Louis curls himself against Niall's chest, letting the Irish lad rock him back and forth while he sobs. A comforting and warm hand begins to soothe down Louis' back, and the feeling has him calming down some.

"The twins." Louis breathes out. "Th-They cheated on me."

This admission has Louis shedding a new wave of tears. His little body shaking with the force of his crying.

Niall doesn't know what happened, but he sure as hell is going to find out. No one breaks his best friend's heart. And if what Louis just said is true, Niall is going to have to inflict some serious pain. Everyone should know better then to fuck with the two of them, but apparently the twins need a reminder of this knowledgeable fact.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the characters right where I want them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is dedicated to: VampGyrl  
> Thank you for giving me the bat idea.
> 
> Also, once again, I want to thank everyone who's commented on this fic. It's been interesting reading all of your reactions to last chapter. :p
> 
> *Warning: mentions of suicide (briefly). If this is a trigger for you, please do not read! Your mental health is more important than this fic, so please tread carefully*

Once Louis had calmed down from his sobbing, and Niall tucked him in for a nap, the blonde lad decided to leave their apartment in hopes of finding some answers for what had just occurred.

Niall has always been a fair guy. He liked hearing both sides of a story, before picking which side was the most truthful. Which is why he set out to visit the twins. He wanted answers, and he knew for a fact that Louis would refuse to listen, or even speak to the twins for however long he deemed necessary. So ultimately, it was Niall's job to go out and find answers. He wanted to hear the twins' side of the story, and refused to jump to conclusions. Unlike Louis. The smaller lad always jumped to conclusions, and never gave anyone the benefit of the doubt. Louis had a bad habit of pushing people away by jumping to these conclusions, and Niall refused to let him push away the twins.

Niall has seen Louis be the happiest he's ever been, over the past couple of months, and Niall refused to let Louis lose that happiness because of his stubbornness, and dramatization. He wanted his best friend to continue to be happy, and if that meant visiting the twins to get answers himself, then he was going to do it.

That's the thought that spurred Niall's actions as he exited the flat hastily. He called Liam, before leaving the parking lot to explain that he was going to need to borrow the brown eyed lad's bat. Liam didn't even question what Niall needed his bat for. And when Niall arrived to Liam's flat, he understood why. Him and Zayn were in the middle of a sex haze. Because when Niall knocked on the front door, Liam opened it completely naked, with love bites littering his chest.

"Here you go." Liam grunted out as he tossed Niall his bat.

"Don't you want to know why I need your bat?" Niall wondered. Not being fazed by Liam's nakedness.

"Couldn't care less, mate." Liam answered unconcerned. He shrugged his shoulder to add emphasis.

"Liaaammm. I found the whip cream!" Niall heard Zayn shout from further inside the flat.

"That's my cue. Have fun with my bat! Hit a couple of home runs for me!" Liam hastily said as a goodbye. Not bothering to wait for Niall's response before he slammed the door in his face.

Which, what?

Niall isn't going to go play baseball. The bat is purely for back-up reasons. Because, if the twins really did cheat on Louis, then Niall would have a handy-dandy bat as back-up to use, to fuck the twins up. Simple as that. But Liam didn't need to know that. Didn't need to know that his best mates blood may be splattered all over his bat, because that was besides the point.

Niall shook out of his reverie, and high tailed it to the twins' flat. Bat in hand, and determination lacing his features.

When he arrived at the twins' building, he rushed inside, and stormed towards the elevator. Slamming the "P" button with his pointer finger. Which did nothing to make the elevator go faster, but at least Niall tried.

He was deposited on the twins' penthouse floor quickly, and banged on the front door with his fist. Not bothering to be quiet since Harry and Jack had the whole floor to themselves anyway.

Their front door opened quickly, Harry standing across the threshold. Tears were staining his cheeks, and his eyes were bloodshot as if he had constantly rubbed them for the past hour.

His dull eyes lit up when he saw Niall though, and the first words out of his mouth were, "Is Louis with you?"

Niall hated to crush the lads' hope, but he couldn't exactly lie about the smaller lads' whereabouts, so he said, "No. Does it look like he's with me?"

The hope in Harry's eyes dissipated, thus making them dull again. His once vibrant green irises, were now a dull puke colored green. The sight had Niall's chest aching because no one's eyes should ever look like that.

"Thought maybe he'd be sitting in your car or something, but whatever. Nevermind. What the fuck do you want?" Harry asked lifelessly. His tone indicating that he didn't give a fuck if Niall was here because his life had officially ended when Louis broke up with him a couple of hours ago.

"I want answers." Niall demanded. He pushed past Harry, and stormed into the flat. Bat securely in his hand as he sat down on the twins' couch.

He tapped his foot impatiently, and waited for Harry to close his front door before the green eyed lad accompanied him on the couch. Niall noticed that Jack was nowhere to be seen, neither was that girl that Louis claimed he saw and heard.

"Why do you care to hear our side of the story?" Harry wondered as he sat precariously beside Niall. His posture was stiff, as if he refused to let his body relax. Which is understandable considering what he went through that morning, and considering Niall was holding a very threateningly looking bat.

"Because. Louis is my best friend, and I love him to bits, but he has a bad habit of pushing people away. And I know how much he likes you and Jack, and I refuse to watch him throw that away because he's stubborn, and jumps to conclusions. So I'm here on his behalf, to get answers because I know for a fact that Louis would rather push someone away than confront them." Niall explained truthfully.

Harry simply nodded at his words to show that he understood, then called out to Jack so that his twin could accompany them.

Niall watched as said twin left his bedroom. He looked just as bad as Harry does. Eyes dull and bloodshot, tears staining his cheeks. His hear was in disarray, and he was fidgeting. Whether it was a nervous fidget, or a worried fidget, Niall didn't know. But he continued to watch as Jack took a seat in front of him, in an arm chair.

"So, Louis seems to think that you two cheated on him. Please tell me he's wrong." Niall begged at that last part. Wanting desperately for his best friend to be wrong, so that he could be happy again.

"We did not cheat on him!" Harry said sternly. Jack nodding his head to confirm his brother's statement. "You have to believe us." Jack tacked on.

"Who was the girl Louis saw then, and why was she over here wearing nothing but lingerie?" Niall wondered. His hand tightened around the bat instinctively.

"Her name's Lisa. She works for us. She's a demon for our escort service." Harry admits. Trying to sound as truthful as possible. Him and Jack have nothing to hide, so they hope their tones hold enough conviction.

"Okay..." Niall agrees, and gestures for the twins to continue.

"We got a call late last night from one our clients, claiming that Lisa was making suicide threats. The client was so scared, and concerned that she was actually going to commit suicide, that he demanded that we go pick her up. That's why she was wearing nothing but lingerie, because she came straight from a client's house, to here." Jack explained further.

"We spent the entire night, and early this morning trying to talk her out of her suicidal thoughts." Harry revealed, then continued with, "Do you know how bad it would've looked if our company lost a girl because of suicide? It would've caused a shit storm of people accusing us of treating our girls wrongly, or unfairly. Our clients would've dropped like flies, and our business would've gone bankrupt in seconds. We've built this business from the ground up, and we refuse to let it crumble all because one of our demons was threatening to commit suicide."

"Is the girl okay?" Niall asked. Genuinely concerned that someone would even fathom the thought of suicide.

"Oh she's fine." Jack spit in disgust. His response only confused Niall.

"Turns out she was using the threats of suicide to gain me and Jack's attention." Harry disclaimed. He shook his head as he remembered Lisa telling them the truth. Her being so unconcerned and uncaring about the lie she told, because she finally had Harry and Jack's attention.

"Apparently she's been obsessed with us for a couple of years now, and thought that if she cried wolf about suicide, that we would finally give in to her physical fantasies." Jack continued.

"You can imagine how pissed off she was when she found out that we had a boyfriend whom we adore, and would never cheat on." Harry added.

"Wow..." Niall breathed. This was a lot of information to take in. He subconsciously let the bat slip from his hands and let it fall to the floor.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. Lisa had pulled a fast one on them, and now him and Jack had to fix the mess she made. Unbelievable.

"So where is she now?" Niall felt compelled to ask. Lisa could burn in hell for all he cared, but he needed to know if she was going to be an issue in the future.

"She's gone. We've officially terminated her from Angels & Demons, for obvious reasons. And threatened to file a restraining order against her if she came anywhere near us, Louis, Gemma, or the other girls." Harry disclosed.

"We have a good feeling that we won't be seeing her again anytime soon." Jack threw in somewhat smugly.

"Wow." Niall breathed once more. He was trying his hardest to retain all of this information. Louis is going to be so relieved that the twins didn't cheat on him. He couldn't wait to tell his best friend the news.

"Louis is going to be so relieved when you tell him the truth." Niall exclaimed happily. His happiness didn't last long though, when he saw the twins' unsure gazes that they were giving each other.

"I don't know Niall." Jack began.

"Louis really fucked us up when broke up with us, then left without letting us explain. He can't just do that. It's not fair to us." Harry explained.

"He was upset, and the sight of a half naked girl didn't help at all, either. What did you expect him to do?" Niall tries to defend his best friend. The twins still looking unsure indicates that Niall's attempt to defend his best friend isn't working at all.

"We expected him to let us explain. Expected him to have a conversation with us about his concerns, like an adult. Not run away like some emotionally stunted child." Jack says venomously.

Niall's anger is rising the more the twins speak. Nothing but bullshit is coming out of the twins' mouth, and Niall is getting more pissed off by the second.

"You two have no idea what you're talking about! Louis doesn't trust easily, and for him to trust you two is a big deal. Yeah he should've called before he came over here this morning, like I told him to. And that was fucked up on his part, that he didn't. But you two fucked up too! This isn't solely Louis' fault. To trust someone so wholeheartedly, is a hard thing to do. Especially for someone like Louis!" Niall details hotly. His hand has found it's firm grip on the bat, once again.

"We understand that Niall! But Louis can't runaway from his problems all the time. He's an adult, and needs to act like one. He broke our hearts when he decided to break up with us out of no where, and for no valid reason. And that's fucked up!" Harry scolds. Whether he's raising his voice to prove his point or to scare Niall, he doesn't know. All he knows is that his sadness as been replaced by anger.

"As far as I'm concerned, Louis owes us an apology." Jack spits. His statement only adds fuel to the fire because Niall gets even more angry.

He hastily stands from the couch, to loom over the twins. "You two aren't understanding anything! You don't get it!" Niall screeches.

Out of a fit of rage, and a short lapse in sanity, Niall swings the bat. Striking the couch eerily close to where Harry is sitting. The green eyed lad's eyes widen at the assault, and Harry motions for Jack to take the bat away from Niall.

"What the fuck." Harry spits. Watching as Jack pulls the bat from Niall's now limp hands.

"I'm sorry!" Niall rushes out. He didn't plan on actually using the bat, and the rush of coming down from his adrenaline high has his hands shaking.

"I think you should leave." Harry suggests as he stands from his couch.

Niall can only nod because he's too stricken to actually use any words, and he let's himself be escorted to the twins' front door.

"We'll make sure Liam gets his bat back." Jack adds. He swings the front door open, and ushers Niall past the threshold, out into the hallway. "Oh. And tell Louis that if he wants to apologize, he knows where to find us."

Those were the last words Niall heard before the front door was being slammed closed in his face, for the second time that day. Fuck, he needed a Xanax.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This damn fic needs to end soon before I go INSANE.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter 20. Can't believe we've made it this far....  
> If anyone is curious, the theme song for this fic is: False Alarm by Matoma & Becky Hill  
> All of my passionate commentators seem to be on Louis' side, which is very interesting, and is something I will take into account when writing this chapter.
> 
> Anyway! Enough rambling from me. Please enjoy this chapter, because you'll have to wait a little longer for an update. My apologies!

Tonight was supposed to be a date night for Louis and the twins, but after the debacle that happened the previous day, Louis had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing the twins tonight. Which is understandable, the twins are allowed to feel the way they feel, and they're allowed to do what they want to do.

Niall had informed him of everything. So Louis knew who Lisa was, why she was at the twins, and why she was only dressed in lingerie. But the explanation he heard Niall reiterate, didn't make him feel any better. His heart completely plummeted when he heard Niall tell him that the twins expected Louis to apologize to them. Because, what the fuck. Louis shouldn't have to apologize to anyone.

It was the twins' fault that they were in this situation to begin with. And if the twins were holding their breath for Louis' apology, they better breathe again before they suffocate, because Louis didn't plan on apologizing anytime soon.

Yeah what the twins did was admirable. Knowing that they tried to save one of their girls from suicide, was heartwarming, and made Louis fond. But the whole situation could've been handled differently. Could've been handled better. They could've taken Lisa to Gemma's place. They could've just told Louis what was going on, instead of keeping him in the dark. Yeah Louis isn't a part of their business, but he was their boyfriend, and that should've taken precedence over everything else.

Point being, the twins screwed up in Louis' eyes, and the smaller lad was convinced that he didn't need to apologize whatsoever.

His determination on this fact, didn't exactly quell his broken heart though. Out of this whole ordeal, that was the part that sucked the most. The part where Louis got his heartbroken.

He tried so hard to not let his heart be smashed into tiny pieces, but when the twins came along, and treated him the way they did, Louis was convinced that he would never get his heart broken again. That he wouldn't regret giving himself completely to the twins. That he would be loved and cherished for as long as he lived. Man, was he wrong.

Louis is heartbroken, and he's frustrated because he can't help but miss the twins, and he's angry that the twins had the audacity to state that they want him to apologize first. Like what are they, in primary school? Please.

All of these emotions are making Louis' head spin, and he doesn't know what to do. He's never been good with handling his emotions, and it isn't helping that his heart wants him to run back to the twins and apologize, but his brain is screaming at him to hold his ground. Screaming at him that he doesn't need the twins in his life, no matter how happy he was with them. He'll find someone else. They are plenty of fish in the sea, after all.

But right when Louis has come to conclusion that he will stand his ground, and not apologize, his heart speeds up and reminds him that he's so fond of the twins. Was close to actually falling in love with them. Basically his head and heart are feuding, and everything sucks. Louis' life completely sucks right now.

Through this darkness that's surrounding Louis right now, a bright light shines. And that bright light goes by the name of Niall Horan. Niall has been so supportive of Louis and what he's going through. He's tried his hardest to cheer Louis up, which leads them to where they are tonight.

Niall had tried to cheer Louis up, the best way he knows how, by suggesting they go out tonight and get drunk. The suggestion sounds all too appealing to Louis' muddled brain, and he accepts the offer excitedly.

Who knows, maybe he'll meet a guy that will treat him like the twins had, but won't break his heart, like the twins had. It's worth a shot, and Niall said he was buying all of Louis' drinks. So going out will be a win-win for everyone.

That's the thought that spurs Louis into sliding on his tightest black jeans, that might as well be jeggings, then letting a mesh shirt adorn his tattooed torso. He's slipping on a pair of black vans, when he hears the front door of his flat being knocked on.

"I'll get it!" Niall calls out, and Louis resumes his task at hand, which is re-lacing his shoes.

****

Niall had just finished getting dressed when there's a knock at his front door. He jumps from his bed, and calls out in the direction of Louis' room that he'll answer it. They're not expecting any company, so Niall is confused as he trots to the door, and opens it.

His confused expression turns to one of surprise, when he sees the twins standing on the other side of it, wearing matching black skinny jeans and button ups.

"What are you two even doing here?" Niall wonders. He hopes for Louis' sanity that he stays in his room, and doesn't wonder out to see his ex-boyfriends standing at his front door. That would be a disaster.

And maybe Niall has said that statement out loud, or maybe Louis can read minds, either way, at that moment, Louis decides to leave his bedroom and venture out to the living room. Because of course, nothing is ever simple in Niall's life.

"Who's at the door, Ni-" Louis stops his questions abruptly when he sees who's standing at his front door.

"Harry. Jack." The smaller lad breathes out. He's shocked, and awestruck at how gorgeous the twins look right now. He hasn't seen them in two days, but apparently that was two days too long because Louis's broken heart rabbits at the sight of them.

"Louis." The twins greet simultaneously. Each giving their ex-boyfriend a nod of their head. "We're here to take you out on a date." Harry says as an explanation for their sudden and random appearance.

"If, you're ready to apologize to us." Jack says. Adding emphasis to the word "if".

Niall's head whips from the twins to Louis, as if he's at a tennis match, and waits with baited breath for his best friend to answer.

He let's out a surprised gasp when Louis begins to laugh sardonically. The smaller lad bends over and slaps his knee as he continues to laugh mockingly. "Yeah no. I'm not apologizing." Louis grits out when he sobers up. Wiping fake tears from his eyes.

Louis doesn't say anything else, as he turns and walks back to his room. Not bothering to give the twins a chance to respond. His actions have Jack growling low in his throat, while Harry scowls.

"He's so fucking stubborn." Jack spits. Eyeing Louis' bedroom door intensely as if he can make it spontaneously combust with just his eyes.

"Someone should teach him some manners." Harry adds.

"Look." Niall begins, "Louis obviously doesn't want you two to be here, so maybe you should leave. We've gotta leave ourselves, so..."

The twins' gaze snaps to Niall instantly, making the blonde lad squirm with the intensity of it.

"Niall. If you want to continue living the life you live, you'll tell us where you're taking Louis tonight." Jack exclaims hotly.

"Is that a threat?" Niall wonders accusingly. Taking a defensive stance in front of Harry and Jack.

"Not a threat. A promise." Harry adds calmly, as he begins to pick at his nails. Seemingly unconcerned, at the entire situation.

"Why do you two want to know where we're going, anyway?" The Irish lad asks. Not faltering in his eye contact with the twins.

"We just want to keep an eye on him. Make sure he gets home safely." Harry admits. Jack nodding to confirm his brother's admittance.

"And what? You think I can't do that?" Niall questions hotly. The twins are seriously undermining his best friend skills, here.

"We're sure you can. But we want to help, just in case." Jack answers sincerely.

The sincerity that's lacing the twins' features has Niall deflating instantly. "Okay. Fine. I'm taking him to RedRum."

Harry and Jack's eyes flash with something unrecognizable, before they leave Niall's front door. Not bothering to say goodbye, or anything. Well, Niall will probably see them later on that night anyway, he guesses. So there's really no need to say goodbye, now is there?

****

When the twins are out of sight, Niall high tails it back to Louis room, to make sure his best friend is okay. He walks in to see Louis lounging on his unmade queen sized bed.

"Are they gone?" Louis questions as soon as Niall walks into the room.

"Yup. I got rid of them." Niall answers. Deciding not to tell Louis that he'll have two extra pair of eyes on him tonight, making sure he's safe.

"Thank you." Louis breathes out as response.

"Are you okay, Lou?" Niall wonders. Louis can don a great poker face when he wants to.

"I'm fine." Louis answers sincerely enough.

With that being said, the two of them make their way to RedRum. Deciding to take a taxi to the club, so that they won't have to worry about driving back. Nor, have to worry about being sober enough to drive back.

****

Louis begins to stir with excitement when he notices that the cab is pulling up to the club. RedRum is a pretty swanky club, being that it's one of the newer ones in the city. It's kind of hard to get your name on the guest list, so Louis wonders briefly about how Niall was able to get them on the list. When he asks, Niall just tells him not to worry about it. He tells him to have a fun night, so Louis sets out to do just that.

When they enter the club, strobe lights are bouncing off of every surface, in varying shades. The dance floor is already packed, and there's a considerably long line at the bar.

Everything in this club is either painted black, or lined with black velvet. Louis loves it, he feels right at home here, with the all black outfit he's wearing.

While everything seems to be black, the bar is clear, and upon further inspection, the bar is actually an aquarium. The bottom of the bar, and the bar top are all glass cases that hold a variety of tropical fish and plants. Louis squeals in delight when he makes this observation, and points it out to Niall. His best friend letting out a mesmerized "Sick." as he takes sight of the bar, and it's fishy inhabitants.

The excitement to take a closer look at the fish draws Louis and Niall to the bar. They take a seat at some empty stools, and begin to ogle at a Nemo looking fish. They're watching it take laps around a bundle of coral, when the bartender draws their attention away from said fish, and asks them if they want something to drink.

Niall orders for the both of them, getting a beer for himself, and a fruity vibrant cocktail for Louis because he knows how much Louis loves colorful cocktails. The bartender nods, and begins to make their drinks. Letting Louis and Niall continue with their ogling of the fishies.

They both decide that this is where they want to sit, for the time being, instead of relocating to a booth. And it's only because of the fish, let's be real. But Louis finds them to be more and more entertaining the more he downs alcohol, so he wouldn't want to sit anywhere else.

After his fifth drink, the fish begin to blur together, and Louis gets a sudden urge to let loose, go wild, and dance. When Niall refuses to dance with him, claiming that he has two left feet, Louis huffs and decides to dance on his own. There's no harm in dancing on your own anyway. Right?

He cuts his way through the throng of people that are occupying the dance floor, until he's standing in the middle. Nothing but grinding, drunk people surround him now, and Louis lets himself get lost in the music. Which isn't that hard to do considering the alcohol that's swirling in his veins is diminishing all of his inhibitions.

Louis dances, and twirls, and just lets his body move to the rhythm of the song. Not bothering with how silly or crazy he may look. Just let's his body do it's own thing without a care in the world.

A couple of songs later, Louis is approached by someone. This someone asks him for a dance, and Louis happily obliges. This someone is tall, has broad shoulders, and a tall black quiff. This someone isn't as fit as the twins, but that's besides the point.

This someone is pulling Louis' body closer and closer. He's breathing down Louis neck. Making goosebumps flourish on the smaller lad's tanned skin. This someone makes a daring move, and grabs at Louis' behind. Squeezing Louis' left arse cheek, and pulling him closer so that there's not an inch spared between them.

Louis goes all too willing, lets this stranger grope him in places he shouldn't mention. Lets this stranger touch, and feel his skin as they dance to some redundant rap song.

This stranger's advances don't feel right, but Louis' not in the right state of mind to make that judgement. Yes, the stranger may not be the twins, but he's a willing body that's taking a liking to Louis, and that in and of itself is making Louis' broken heart beat faster.

He can do this. He can forget about the twins, and what they've done to him. And this stranger would be a good place to start. And good body to use so that Louis can start his healing process.

The smaller lad is about to ask what the stranger's name is, Louis wanting to at least know what his name is before he uses him, but he doesn't get the chance too, because the stranger is being pulled away from him.

The stranger is shoved off to the side, effectively making it to where him and Louis are at a considerable distance apart. Louis looks to where the assailant is standing, and finds Jack standing there. His chest rising and falling with the adrenaline that's rushing through his veins.

Louis is so overwhelmed with everything. The alcohol, the lights, the seductive song that's falling out of loud speakers. Overwhelmed with the way Jack looks right now. Anger forming his features, lust coating his eyes. He looks feral, animalistic, as he stands in front of Louis. Waiting to see what the smaller lad's next move is.

Louis should be angry with Jack that he's at this club. Should be angry at the fact that Jack got rid of his dance partner, but he can't be. He can't stand there and act angry when he's not. When he's actually anything but angry. When he actually wants to touch Jack's hard body. Wants to feel his ex-boyfriend's skin under his fingertips again.

Louis would blame the alcohol for his actions, but he can't. Because with Jack standing in front of him, he's feeling the most sober he's ever felt. It's like Jack is a breath of fresh air that he's breathing in after years of breathing in toxic, poisonous air. And Louis knows he just saw Jack a couple of hours ago, but he doesn't care in this moment. And he honestly can't help it when his legs propel him forward, and his body crashes into Jack's.

The green eyed lad catches him effortlessly, and lifts him up. Louis' legs wrap around Jack's waist, as the taller lad's hands find purchase on Louis' globe like arse cheeks.

Their breathes mingle as they stare at each other. Jack trying to find an apology in Louis' eyes, while Louis tries to find lust and want in Jack's eyes.

Louis grips Jack's strong jaw before he attacks his lips with his own. Jack's lips are soft, round and fervent as he kisses Louis back, and he tastes like the freshest mint Louis' ever come in contact with.

Louis lets Jack take control of the kiss. Letting his mouth open wider as Jack plunges his tongue in deep. He traces, and feels all of Louis' crevices with his tongue before he begins to massage said muscle with his own.

One of Jack's hands slide up under Louis shirt, and begins to feel around his hot skin. His touch is electrifying against Louis' body, and the smaller lad only wants more. Needs to feel more before he combusts and loses all insanity.

He pulls away from Jack's sinful lips, and whispers, "Take me home."

Jack nods immediately, and sets Louis down before he guides him through the crowd, and back to the bar.

They see Niall and Harry conversing at the bar when they arrive, and Louis gives Harry a kiss as a greeting.

"We're taking Lou home." Jack tells Niall. The blonde lad simply nods his head, and asks, "Lou need me to go with you?"

Louis loves that Niall is concerned about his well being, but he'll be alright. He can feel it. "No, but thank you."

Harry whistles to the bartender, to gain his attention, and then asks, "Ricardo, is our car outside?"

"Yes, sir," the bartender, apparently named Ricardo, says to the twins.

"Do you all know each other?" Louis asks. Glancing between the twins and the bartender.

"Yes. It's kind of hard _not_ knowing someone who works at a bar your father owns." Harry answers as he gestures to himself and Jack.

And wow. The twins' father owns the club that they're at? Interesting.

Louis doesn't get to question that subject any further though, because Harry and Jack are hauling him towards the front door, where their car awaits out front. He throws a quick "Bye Niall" over his shoulder before he's completely led out of the club.

The twins guide him to a town car that's parked out front, and usher him inside. Once they've been seated themselves, they tell the driver to take them back to Louis' flat.

When the driver nods to acknowledge the twins' demands, Jack rolls up the partition. When it's officially closed, Jack attaches himself to Louis' neck. Harry deciding to do the same just on the other side of Louis' jugular.

As they lick, suck, and bite at Louis' neck, the smaller lad palms them through their sinfully tight black skinny jeans. Harry mewls at the touch, while Jack grunts. Both indicating at how content they are with Louis' ministrations.

"Louis. Louis. Louis." Jack taunts. "Look at what you do to me." Louis can feel Jack's bulge growing considerably by the minute.

"You drive us crazy." Harry whispers before he latches on to Louis' earlobe. Giving it the same treatment he did with Louis' neck.

"Fuck." Louis rasps out at the pleasurable sensations the twins are causing.

Harry and Jack simply smirk at Louis before they continue their ministrations.

All too quickly, the driver is announcing that they have arrived, and Louis has to exit the town car with a considerably sized erection tenting his pants.

He blushes as he thanks the driver, and dashes off inside his building. The twins hot on his heels after they tell the driver to wait for them.

When they reach Louis' flat, he pushes Harry and Jack inside, and says, "I want you two to fuck me."

They both look like they're considering Louis' words, thoughtful expressions adorning their faces, before they begin laughing.

The boisterous-ness of their laughter causes Louis to shockingly gasp. His expression turning guarded in a second.

"We're not fucking you." Harry admits truthfully.

"At least, not tonight." Jack adds, merrily.

"What the fuck. Why not?" Louis asks hotly.

"Because, we're broken up. And if I remember correctly, exes don't fuck." Harry answers.

"Well sometimes they do, but in this case they won't." Jack jumps in as he gestures to the three of them.

Louis eyes the twins menacingly before scoffing, "So what? Your plan was to get me all riled up, and then leave?"

"Yes. That was the plan. How else are we supposed to teach you a lesson?" Harry admits.

"And Niall was all too willing to tell use your location when we explained that we wanted to keep a watchful eye on you to ensure your safety. All we had to do was show up, and you were putty in our hands." Jack says.

"Granted, the guy we saw you dancing with wasn't apart of our plan, but Jack got rid of him easily enough." Harry finalizes.

"What the fuck. That's sick." Louis spits. "Why would you do that?"

"Because we love you, Louis!" Harry exclaims boldly.

"And we're willing to fix this relationship, and work on it. But you need to show us that you're willing to do those things too. You need to show us that you're not going to run away and break up with us whenever times get tough." Jack adds hotly.

All of the anger and defiance leaves Louis' body, and he just stands there breathless and wordless.

"We're sorry about Lisa." Harry finally says after a long two minutes of silence.

"And we love you." Jack concludes. He doesn't give Louis a chance to respond before he grabs his brother's hand, intertwining their fingers before they both walk out of the flat.

Leaving a dumbstruck, and half-hard Louis behind. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be ending soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Before you start rioting with pitch forks and flame throwers, let me just say this: I'm sorry for being MIA for a while. There are several reasons for my absence: 1) I've been busy, 2) My creative streak fizzled, and I didn't know how I was going to continue on with this fic, and 3) Any free time I've had to write, has been used to get my new fic "Sugar & Spice" started.
> 
> With that being said, I will continue this fic, and finish it, because I am not going to be one of those authors that abandons their fic when they run out of ideas. I'm pushing through, and I'll finish this for you guys.
> 
> So, without futher ado, here's chapter 21. Please enjoy it. And, if you're looking to start another fic, check my new one out that's mentioned above (it's a dark fic, though). Okay, have fun lovelies.

"Niall!" Louis yells unnecessarily as he walks into their living room, where he knows Niall's sat watching t.v.

"What?" Niall asks at a lower volume. He's conscious of using his inside voice, unlike Louis.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Niall eyes his best friend suspiciously. "Depends on what it is. Last time you asked me to do you a favor, I was plucking the hairs from your arse crack one by one."

Louis crosses his arms over his chest petulantly, and raises his nose up in the air haughtily."I've explained this a thousand times, I needed a third hand because my only two were being occupied by holding my bum cheeks open. I don't have three hands, now do I?"

Niall rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can make any excuse you want Lou, it was still gross. I know I'm your best friend, but I didn't think I'd get that close to you."

"Have you quite finished?" Louis wonders sarcastically. He doesn't give Niall a chance to answer before he continues with, "I need you to go to the grocery store down the street, and buy me all the sushi they sell. I need a lot of it, so if they don't have much, go to the next store and buy me more. I'll pay you back, of course."

Again, Niall eyes his best friend suspiciously. "Why do you need so much sushi, Lou?"

"Don't worry about it. Just do me this favor please. If you do, I'll love you forever!"

"Okay..." Niall says unsure. "And why can't you get your sushi yourself?"

Louis sighs exasperatedly. "Because I need to prepare myself for the onslaught of sushi that you're about to buy me."

"Okay, well that answer was vague as fuck. But hey, as long as I don't have to pluck your crack hair, I'm good. See you in a few."

Louis cheers happily, and kisses Niall on the head. "Perfect! Thanks Ni!"

Niall waves off Louis' thanks, and puts his shoes on. He grabs his wallet, and leaves their flat. Thinking about reasons as to why Louis would want so much sushi. It takes him a mere couple of minutes before he's approaching the nearest grocery store. When he walks towards it's fresh food section, he notices that there's a few party trays of sushi, just waiting to be bought.

He picks up all of the trays that he can, and heads to the cashier. He's walking quickly, wanting to get this task over with so that he can get back to watching t.v. when he bumps into a hard body. He turns to say excuse me, when he's met with the sight of Liam and Zayn. Holding hands as they grocery shop. A small grocery basket is hanging from Liam's hand as recognition flits across his face when he sees that they've just bumped into Niall.

"Niall, mate! What's up?" Liam greets jovially.

"Not much man, just running an errand for Louis." Niall admits as he gestures to the sushi in his hands.

Zayn's ears perk up at the mention of Louis' name, and he asks, "What's Louis need all this sushi for? Is he throwing a party?"

Niall shakes his head, and says, "Don't know mate. He wouldn't say."

"Interesting." Liam responds as he peers down at the sushi.

"I think he's having a midlife crisis because the twins broke up with him. I think he's about to drown his feelings in sushi. Which if you ask me doesn't sound so bad. I love sushi." Niall explains. Wondering briefly if Louis will let him have some of his California rolls.

"What?! The twins broke up with Louis?" Liam exclaims a little too loudly. Some nearby shoppers give him the stink eye for being so loud, but Liam just shrugs it off.

"Yeah. It's crazy right?"

"Wait, Louis' single?" Zayn questions quickly. Excitement is bubbling in his veins.

"Well, I mean, I guess he is-" Niall tries to answer but is cut off by Zayn who turns away from him, and towards Liam.

"Look, Liam. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while about this. I think we should explore other opportunities." Zayn says sincerely.

"What? What does that even mean? Are you breaking up with me?" Liam wonders accusingly.

"Maybe I should go-" Again, Niall is cut off by Zayn's words.

"No, no! I'm not breaking up with you. I just think Louis should be my side chick. Or, well, side boy, actually." Zayn giggles at his suggestion, while Liam rolls his eyes.

"We are not having this conversation right now. Sorry, Niall. Do you need help carrying those back to your flat?"

"Sure." Niall agrees quickly. Happy to have help, and happy that he's not the awkward third wheel anymore while Liam and Zayn have a lovers quarrel.

The three of them make their way to a check out line, and wait their turn to check out. Eventually all of their food is bought, and they head back to Niall's flat. The blonde haired lad deciding that he surely has just bought enough sushi for Louis, to last a lifetime.

When they open the front door, Louis' sitting on the couch with just his boxers on. His IPhone placed precariously in his hand, as he stares down at it. When he hears footsteps, he lifts his head. He smiles at Niall and all of the sushi he's carrying, and tells him to place it all in the fridge so that it doesn't spoil.

He greets Liam, who has a stack of sushi platters in his hands too, and tells him to follow Niall. Once the two are in the kitchen, and out of sight, Zayn runs up to Louis and sits beside him on the couch.

"Hey, Louis." Zayn breaths. He's sitting a little too close to Louis, but the smaller lad isn't too bothered by it.

"Hey, Zayn. What's up?" Louis greets while he turns his attention back to his phone.

"Nothing much. Heard you were single."

"I'm not really si-" Louis goes to explain but gets stopped by Zayn's pointer finger pressing against his lips as he silences him.

"Shhh... You don't have to explain anything to me. Just know, that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'll provide. A shoulder to cry on? I'm here. An ear to listen? I'm here. A dick to satisfy you're sexual desires? I'm here."

That last bit catches Louis' attention, and he turns to Zayn. He can't tell if the heavily tattooed lad is joking or not. He assumes he's joking, but the serious look that laces Zayn's facial features says otherwise. Then Zayn says, "I know it may sound crazy. But I've been talking to Liam, and he's coming around to the idea of you being my side chick."

Louis chokes on his spit when he hears that statement. "Side chick?"

Zayn looks all too eager as he nods his head in agreement. His intense gaze is freaking Louis out a little, so he stands from the couch, and yells, "Liam! Your boyfriend is creeping me out again!"

Louis hears a muttered curse that comes from Liam's lips, before he sees the lad rush into the room, looking like he's about to scold a child. "Zayn. How many times do I have to tell you-"

Louis doesn't stick around to hear Liam and Zayn bicker. He instead, heads into the kitchen to find Niall leaning against the counter with a beer in his hand.

"Thanks for getting my sushi." He says sweetly.

"No problem." Niall responds before he takes a sip of his beer.

"I have one more favor to ask you, and I swear I'll leave you alone."

"What is it?" Niall sighs heavily.

"Can you call the twins and tell them to come over? Pretty please? It's important."

"Why can't you just call them yourself?" Niall wonders.

"Because they don't want to talk to me." Louis pouts.

"Okay, fine." Niall agrees. Louis' pout making him crumble in a second.

Louis cheers, and hands his phone over to Niall. The blonde lad looks up Jack's number and gives his phone a ring first. After several seconds of waiting, Niall pulls the phone away from his ear, and says, "Jack didn't pick up."

"That's okay. Call Harry."

Niall does as he's told, and the other twin picks up his phone on the third ring. "Hey Harry. It's Niall......I'm good, yourself?......good! look, I need you and Jack to come over quickly.....because, hold on....."

Niall pulls the phone away from his ear, and holds it away from his head as he asks, "Harry wants to know why he and Jack should come over here."

"I don't know! Tell them it's important. Tell them I got kidnapped! Make something up!" Louis whisper yells frantically.

Niall looks confused as he brings the phone back to his ear. "Uh hello, Harry?.....yeah, you need to come over here because Louis' been kidnapped......what? I don't know.......why would I lie about my best friend being kidnapped?.........look, I came home just now and Louis is gone. He won't pick up his phone, and no one's seen him.......okay. Wait what? Jack wants to speak to me?....okay.....Hey Jack.......yes, like I told Harry, Louis' been kidnapped.......I don't know.........No! No! There's no need to call the police!.....Jack, listen to me! Don't call the police!......If we don't find him by tonight, then you can call the police.......okay. Yeah whatever, bring Liam's bat, I don't care. Just come over quickly.....Okay......I'll see you two soon.....k, bye."

"God those twins always resort to violence, I swear. Threatened to brutally beat up the person that kidnapped you. But they're on their way, with apparently a bat in hand. So what do we do now?" Niall wonders.

"Now, we quickly place all of that sushi you just bought me, on my naked body!" Louis exclaims quickly as he pulls the sushi trays out of refrigerator.

His statement makes Niall freeze. "Wait, what? That's what you wanted the sushi for? Oh my god, I can't believe I was about to ask you for some. If it touches your naked body, then I don't want it anymore."

Louis ignores is comment, and says, "Quickly, help me place all of this sushi on me!"

Niall watches as his best friend scurries to their dinning table, and removes all of the items that litter the top of it, before he discards his boxers quickly, and lays his naked body down on the table.

"Niall come on. We haven't got all day!" Louis yells.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Niall mutters to himself.

He follows Louis and begins to precariously place sushi on his best friends naked body. He places enough pieces to cover Louis' junk, before he's placing some pieces down his legs, and arms. He then goes to place three pieces on each of Louis' nipples, before he places some pieces on Louis' stomach.

When he's done, Niall has used up all of the sushi that he bought earlier that day. He's standing back, admiring his work, when he ears a squeal from behind him. He turns around to see an excited Zayn.

"Oh my god. This is exactly like a dream I just had." the tattooed lad gasps out. He seems to be in a trance as he stares at Louis' sushi covered form.

"Oh my god. Why?" Liam wonders in disgust before he shields his eyes.

"Look, I need you two to leave, before the twins get here." Louis spits. He would shoo the two of them out of his apartment with his hands, but he can't really move.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Liam says, as he grabs Zayn's hand.

"No! I don't want to leave!" Zayn says petulantly, as he tries to tare his hand away from Liam's grip.

Everyone sighs. "Zayn, come on." Louis tries to convince him to leave.

Zayn actually pouts, as he says, "I'm not leaving until you promise me that you'll think about my side chick proposition."

Again, everyone sighs. "I promise." Louis says, even though he doesn't plan on giving that proposition a second thought.

Zayn seems pacified by that answer, and him and Liam leave the flat quickly. Leaving Niall and Louis in silence.

"So...I'm all set?" Louis asks. He would look down at his body himself, but he doesn't want to move too much. Fear of making sushi fall from his body making him stock still.

"I suppose." Niall answers. There's not much more he can do seeing as how they don't have anymore sushi left.

"Good. I'm gonna need for you to disappear for a while, when the twins get here."

"You don't need to convince me to leave." Niall says. He'll be content with spending a night locked up in his room if it means he doesn't have to see Louis' naked, yet sushi covered body.

They're brought from their conversation when they hear a harsh banging on their front door. Knowing it's the twins, Niall yells out for them to enter, before he retreats to his room quickly. Leaving Louis on the dining room table covered in fish.

"Niall?" The twins call out. Louis sees them walk into his flat, but at the position of where they're standing, they can't see him yet. Louis watches as the twins look around the flat confusedly. A bat dangling from Jack's limp hand.

"What the fuck, where is he?" Jack asks. An annoyed lilt lacing his tone.

Louis watches as Harry shrugs, before he decides to give the twins some reprieve. He clears his throat, before purring out a, "Hello boys."

Harry and Jack jump at the sound of Louis talking, and turn towards the dining room. Their eyes go comically wide as they look at Louis' body. Realization crossing their arises as they take in the sushi that's placed on Louis' clean and hairless body. His tan skin contrasting nicely against the pale colors of the fish that adorns his limbs.

"Bon appetit?" Louis tries to joke. The twins' intense gaze making him unsure.

What feels like an eternity of silence passes, before Jack bellows out, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Harry's face hardens, when he says, "Louis, what the fuck is going on? We get a call from Niall saying that you've been kidnapped, and we come over here to see you like this?"

"Joking about being kidnapped is not cool, Louis. We were shit scared that something had happened to you." Jack tacks on.

"Now we see that it was just a ploy for us to get over here. But for what Louis? Why did you want us to come over here?" Harry wonders hotly.

"This was supposed to be my apology for the way I've been acting." Louis explains.

"You could've just picked up the phone and apologized, or even come over and apologized. Not go through this elaborate scheme. We were terrified when we thought something bad had happened to you." Jack spits.

"I'm sorry." Louis tries to placate the twins. But he knows he royally fucked up.

"What did you think was going to happen? That we would be so happy to see that you weren't kidnapped, that we'd ignore everything you've done while we ate that sushi off of your body?" Harry accuses.

"Yes?" Louis answers truthfully. The sushi is starting to get warm now, and the stench of fish is becoming noticeable.

"Unbelievable." Jack spits.

They both shake their head at the display in front of them, before Harry says, "We're leaving."

Louis sits up at that, sushi be damned, and jumps from the table. Not bothering with the fact that he's completely butt naked right now. "No. Don't leave. Please."

He goes to reach for the twins, but they turn away from him. "Call us when you're ready to apologize like a grown up."

Is the last thing Louis hears from the twins, before they leave his flat. A trail of expensive cologne being left behind in their wake. Leaving Louis naked with tears forming in his eyes, as he begins to clean up the now rotten sushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-warning: This fic is coming to a close. (I may have already said this before, Idk).


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll sure know how to make a bitch feel bad. Jesus Christ. Here's an update. Please do enjoy.  
> I thought about deleting the last chapter because I felt as if it wasn't my best work, but alas, I decided to keep it because why the hell not.
> 
> There will be a few more chapters before the epilogue. But if you were hoping for a reconciliation during this chapter, you shouldn't hold your breath...

"Louis."

"Louis..."

"Louis!" Niall yells exasperatedly. Louis simply gives Niall a bored look over his shoulder before turning back around. Giving Niall his back once more.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Niall wonders as he approaches Louis' hunched over figure. The smaller lad is currently leaning over the tub in the bathroom. Playing with what sounds like water...?

"Go away Niall." Louis sighs, as he continues to move his hand about in the water. Making waves crash against the side of the tub. The sound calming Niall a little.

Niall approaches Louis some more, is about to question what the fuck Louis is doing with their tub, when his breath is metaphorically knocked out of his lungs. He wheezes for a moment before he lets out a terrifyingly, blood curdling scream and jumps away from the tub. Louis is shocked by Niall's outburst, but only lets it show by the slight jump of his shoulders before he begins to play with the water in the tub again.

"What. the. fuck." Niall gasps out as he holds a calming hand to his palpitating heart. The bath tub is filled half way with water, and swimming around in it is a deathly black snake. It leisurely swims around Louis' hand as the smaller lad continues to make waves with the water.

"Louis. Holy fucking shit. What is that thing?!" Niall shrieks when he has finally caught his breath.

"Niall would you stop fucking screaming? You're going to scare him!" Louis chastises.

"What-scare him?- fuck-I can't...Shit fuck-" Niall stutters. He looks at the black snake again, and his shock/fear turns to anger. "Louis get that fucking thing out of the bath tub now!"

"First of all, this fucking thing has a name. And it's Timmy! Second of all this is Timmy's home! I can't move him."

Niall chooses to question the snakes name at a later time. Now he needs to focus on the more important things. "That can't be his home, Louis! How the fuck are we going to shower?!"

Louis turns to Niall and gives him a questioning look before he begins to rub at his chin as if he's deep in thought. "I haven't thought that far ahead." Louis admits after a minute or two. He shrugs his shoulders in an uncaring manner before turning back around to continue playing with his snake.

"I can't believe this." Niall spits. "How did you even buy a snake anyway? I doubt they sell Water Moccasins at the pet store."

"I know a guy." Louis sniffs as an explanation.

"Does your guy know he sold you an extremely poisonous snake?" Niall wonders.

Louis' hand jolts from the bath tub and he holds it as if it's been stung. A look of hurt and confusion flits across his features, before his facial expression smooths out to one of resignation. He turns back to the snake and says, "It's okay Timmy. You can go ahead and bite me. My life is over anyway."

Louis and his dramatizing ways will surely be the death of Niall. Or at least his dramatics will be the result of Niall's graying hair. Either or. He gives one final sigh before he's departing from the bathroom. Someone better remove that fucking snake from their bath tub before he has a bitch fit.

Niall quickly pulls his phone from his pocket and dials a phone number he knows by heart by now. The other line rings twice before Niall can hear a deep voice greeting him with a, "Horan."

"He's officially gone fucking crazy." Is Niall's frantic response.

He can hear the person on the other line sigh before they ask, "What's he done this time?"

"What hasn't he done?!" Niall begins to rant. "He bought a fucking snake and thinks he's going to keep it in our bath tub! Oh but wait! It's not just any old snake. It's probably one of the most venomous snakes on this planet. It's a fucking Water Moccasin. Can you believe it? A fucking Water Moccasin. I'm going to kill him. I swear! One of these days someone's gonna find his body on the side of the road with a note attached to his forehead. And that note is gonna read 'Killed by Niall Horan. Come get me fuckers. I don't regret shit.' You know he's done some fucked up shit in the past, but this is truly despicable. He knows I hate snakes, and he brings one into this fucking apartment. Absolutely not. You better come get this thing out of my bath tub, before your boy gets bitten and dies."

"Are you serious, Niall? You're not just making this up so that you can get us to come over there?" Jack questions accusingly.

"Does it sound like I'm making this up?! Yes, I'm fucking serious." Niall all but yells. He faintly hears Jack tell him that they'll be over in a few minutes before he hangs up. Leaving Niall to curse Louis' name as he waits on the couch for the twins to arrive.

****

The twins arrive a lot later than Niall expected. You'd think the fact that their boyfriend is playing with a venomous snake would make them arrive earlier, but nope. Looks like Niall overly assumed the twins' love for Louis.

When they do arrive though, banging on Niall's front door impatiently, they're dressed impeccably (which when are they ever not dressed impeccably) while wearing matching frowns. Niall lets them in, and follows the two to the bathroom. Upon entering, Niall sees that Louis is in the exact same position as before. Great.

"Louis?" Harry questions lightly. Not wanting to frighten the smaller lad.

Louis' back stiffens at the voice, before he bites out, "Go away."

The twins let out a unified sigh before Jack says, "Come on, Louis. Let's get rid of the snake alright? I'll buy you whatever animal you want, let's just get rid of the snake first."

"The snake has a name! And it's Timmy!" Louis scolds with his back towards the twins and Niall. He can't look at his ex-boyfriends. At least not right now.

Niall rolls his eyes at Louis' antics, and elbows Jack to motion him to continue.

"Okay. Well Timmy needs to go. He's a wild animal. He can't live here."

"No! He's not going anywhere! The only way you're taking him is if it's over my dead body!" Louis shouts. Again, Niall rolls his eyes.

The twins approach the side of the tub with caution before squatting down beside Louis. They each place a comforting hand on Louis' back. Both surprised when Louis doesn't shrug their hands off immediately.

"It's a shame isn't it?" Louis questions in a wistful tone. "How something so dangerous could be so beautiful." As if it's an after thought, Louis mumbles, "Reminds me of you two." before he makes eye contact with each twin.

Harry and Jack immediately see mourning, and despair within Louis' eyes, and they now know the significance that this snake symbolizes. They sigh once more, before Harry says, "As thoughtful as that is, Louis, we still need to get rid of it." The twins don't say another word before they stand up and leave the bathroom.

They walk into the living room, and Jack calls Zayn. The amber eyed lad has a sort of fascination with snakes, so when Jack explains the situation, Zayn agrees to come over with the necessary equipment needed to get rid of the snake. Once the phone call is ended, the twins head back into the bathroom to tell Niall and Louis that Zayn will be over in a minute to get Timmy. A look of resignation falls over Louis' face, and he solemnly agrees to hand over the snake once Zayn arrives.

The four of them settle into the living to wait for Zayn's arrival. An uncomfortable vibe filling the air as Harry and Jack make conversations between themselves. Leaving Louis to stare longing daggers into their skulls, while Niall stares annoyed daggers into Louis' skull. This act of the twins not so subtly ignoring Louis, while Louis fails at acting like it doesn't bother him, goes on for a few minutes before Zayn arrives. Niall lets him into the flat, and while the raven haired lad seems as if he's happy to see everyone, he can't help but say, "There's an uncomfortable vibe in this room, and I don't like it." Everyone groans at his words, before the twins lead him to the bathroom.

Zayn looks at the snake before he whispers, "Sick." He faintly hears Louis yelling from the living room, "Be careful with Timmy!" before he places a lasso around the snakes neck. It squirms slightly when Zayn tightens the noose, but doesn't struggle against the constraints too much as Zayn lifts it out of the bath tub and places it into a small hole riddled, plastic box.

He unclogs the tub, and exits the bathroom. When he reenters the living room with the snake in tow, he says, "I'm good to go. I'll hand Timmy over to a wildlife preserve or zoo or something, and they'll find him a home."

Louis looks visibly relieved at Zayn's words as the twins give him thanks. Niall offering him a grateful pat on the back.

"I suggest you clean your tub. There's no telling what kind of liquid the snake secreted will it was in there." Zayn offers, as a final piece of advice before he leaves with a wave.

"Ugh. Gross. You're cleaning that tub, Lou." Niall orders before he leaves the living room as well. Conveniently not seeing the middle finger that Louis throws his way.

It's just Louis and the twins in the living room now, and Louis is finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"I guess you two can go now." Louis says quietly, as a way of a dismissal.

The twins shake their head in disappointment. "Do you have any idea what it was like receiving that call from Niall?" Harry wonders as he stares Louis down.

"Let me paint you a pretty picture." Jack spits, before adding, "Once we were sure that this wasn't just some hoax to get us back at this apartment again, once we were sure that this wasn't a hoax for you to see us again, we became so worried and scared."

"The thought of you playing with a venomous animal was crippling." Harry adds.

"All we could think about was you getting bitten, then having to be rushed to the hospital. " Jack explains.

"The thought was terrifying, Louis. Because if anything were to happen to you, anything at all, we wouldn't know what to do with ourselves." Harry elaborates.

All of the air has officially been knocked out of Louis, and there's nothing he can say to rectify his actions so he's left with only being able to stare at the twins will they shred his heart, soul, essentially his entire being into pieces.

"We're sorry you felt the need to buy a venomous snake as a means to cope with our break up, Louis. But you brought this upon yourself." Harry adds after a moment or two of silence.

"You know exactly what you have to do to make us yours again, Louis. Just say those two little words, and we'll be okay again." Jack practically begs.

Maybe Louis' pride is getting in the way. Maybe he's too fucking stubborn. Maybe he can't speak right now, even if he wanted to, due to his throat closing up. Either way, the silence that follows Jack's statement goes from being hopeful to empty.

Louis immediately sees when Jack becomes angry because his hands scrunch up into fists at his side, and his face becomes red. "It's been a week, Louis! Are you seriously going to sit there and not say anything?! You're acting like you don't even care about us!"

That statement makes a gut wrenching ache surge through Louis' heart, leaving tears to fall down his cheeks. He doesn't get time to deny Jack's statement before Harry says, "This is the last time that we're saving you, Louis."

"We're done with the games, and your antics." Jack adds on.

"Please get your shit together." Harry pleads.

"And call us when you do. But keep in mind that we're not going to wait forever for you, Louis." Jack finalizes ominously.

As is common in Louis' life now, well ever since the twins walked into it really, he's left speechless and teary eyed as the twins turn their backs to him and leave. What's different this time though, is the finality of everything. The finality of their words, the finality of the situation, and the finality of the sad atmosphere that the twins leave in their wake. Louis doesn't want to loose them. That's the last thing he wants. He thought that fact would have been obvious, but if Jack's words are anything to go by, then his feelings for the twins aren't obvious at all. It's with one final nudge of pushing his pride to the side, and one final wipe of his tears, that Louis begins to devise a plan to win his boyfriends back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler chapter to suit your fancy, innit?


	23. Chapter 23

Quick note:

 

This fic is NOT over yet! I have decided to end it here, and continue it at a later date, with a sequel. I unfortunately can't finish this fic right now, due to having a hectic schedule. I didn't want to delete this fic, or leave it unfinished because I know how much you guys have loved this story. And I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart, for sticking with this fic. You can all rest assured, that this story isn't over yet, it's just being put on pause.

I would much rather have this fic end on a cliff hanger, than not finish it at all. So chapter 22, will be the last chapter in this story as of right now. When I write the sequel, it will pick up right where I left this fic off at. I hope this decision to end the fic here, as of now, doesn't upset too many of you. If I could finish this fic right now, then I would, however, there is just not enough time right now to do so.

If you have any concerns, or just want to ask me questions, then feel free to do so. I am all ears. Love you all, and thank you for being so patient with me and this story. The twins and Louis, will be back before you know it. xx.

 

-The Sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> As with my past fics: Any comments, or kudos will be appreciated. Enjoy.  
> The first chapter is dedicated to: leeroy_spoons . Thanks for commenting, and keeping me motivated.


End file.
